Serie de one-shots: Super Family
by Fantasy Branca Snow
Summary: Serie de one-shots centrada en Iron-Dad y Spider-Son. Solo humor/familia tal vez algo de Angustia. Sin emparejamientos, solo amor de familia. No hay orden cronológico. Se ubican después de Civil War y Homecoming. Se aceptan solicitudes. Rated T solo para estar seguros y algunas (muy pocas) malas palabras. La imagen de portada no me pertenece.
1. Paintball o biología celular

**Hola a todos. Sinceramente jamás en mi vida me vi escribiendo un fic de Los Vengadores, pero luego de ir al cine y ver Spiderman Homecoming, quede totalmente atrapada (no es que antes no lo estuviera pero en definitiva ahora lo estoy más) y comencé a leer fics, y ahora los escribo. Por lo tanto soy nueva en esto, perdón por cualquier error en la coherencia (si los hay) con respecto a otras películas.**

 **Como sea, en cuanto vi Spiderman de inmediato lo primero que mi mente pensó fue que había una relación como de padre-hijo entre Peter y Tony. Entonces cuando empecé a leer vi que muchos lo habían notado. Les digo esto para que sepan que soy muy fanática del Irondad y Spiderson.**

 **Los fics (tengo planeado) sucederán después de Civil War y Homecoming.**

 **Para que sepan, SI vi Infinity War, estoy MUY al tanto de todo. No me gustaría spoilear a nadie, aunque podría escribir algunos (no muchos, casi nada) que tengan que ver con aquella película, centrándose en alguna escena en particular o cosas así. Por ende si algún capítulo contiene spoilers entonces primero daré la advertencia.**

 **Al leer los fics traducidos (gracias a Google) me familiarice con utilizar los nombres de los superhéroes en ingles, es decir: Spaiderman, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Ant-Man, etc. Sin embargo a algunos como Capitán América los escribo en español.**

 **IMPORTANTE: Los one-shots no están ordenados en una línea cronológica y pueden (o no) tener relación entre si, pero no por eso encajan con los hechos de The Avengers 3.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este pequeño capitulo. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenido con los brazos abiertos. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

* * *

Peter colgaba boca abajo, gracias a una de sus redes, del techo del laboratorio. Tenía un grueso libro en sus manos y lo leía mientras Tony trabajaba sentado en la mesa, en uno de sus trajes de Iron-man.

Con suma cautela y lentitud el adolescente saco su teléfono de su bolsillo mirando a Tony, esperando no ser descubierto.

-Guarda eso ahora.

Con un puchero Peter volvió a guardar el teléfono.

-No entiendo como haces para saber que lo estoy sacando.

-Eres predecible niño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta es la quinta vez que lo intentas.

-Por favor Sr. Stark, estamos en pleno mundial de futbol. Quiero ver el partido.

-Ni siquiera estamos en el mundial este año.

-Nop. Pero eso no me impide querer saber. Por favooooor.

-Si tanto quieres saber seguramente te enteraras luego. Ahora guarda el teléfono y estudia, se nos acerca una importante competencia.

-¡Falta un montón para eso!

-No importa, tenemos que romperle el culo a Norman Osborn.

-Apuesto a que el interno de Norman aun ni siquiera ha empezado a estudiar.

-No, porque ellos son cinco para dividirse los temas, tú eres solo uno.

-¡Eso no lo sabía! ¿Por qué? No es justo.

-Porque, Pete, se podía elegir entre anotarse en el concurso de forma grupal o individual. Obviamente de forma individual cuesta más y por eso te anote así.

-Eso no explica mucho.

-Le estamos demostrando que uno de mis internos es mucho mejor que cinco de los de él juntos.

-Estas poniendo demasiada fe en mi.

-No, no lo hago niño, por eso estudias.

Peter quería replicar pero el sonido de fuertes pasos apresurados sonaron por el pasillo, Peter y Tony intercambiaron una mirada.

-Seguramente son Natasha y Clint. Baja de ahí.

Obedientemente Peter se descolgó con gracia de la red y despego está del techo, aunque se le termino pegando en la mano, intento sacudírsela con movimientos tontos sin lograr éxito, mientras los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes indicando que ambas personas se acercaban y poniéndolo aun más nervioso, termino limpiándose la mano bajo la mesa y pegando la red allí.

-Por el bien de ambos voy a fingir que eso nunca pasó.

En cuanto las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron Peter fingió estar concentrado en el libro. Clint y Natasha entraron con las respiraciones agitadas, obviamente habían llegado corriendo hasta allí, conociéndolos Tony pudo deducir que en una jugarreta de "te persigo y si te atrapo te pego ralamente muy fuerte", un juego que nadie más que ellos entendía.

-Oye Stark iremos a jugar Paintball. ¿Quieres-… ¿Quiénes él?- Preguntó Natasha señalando a Peter.

-Niño ellos son Natasha y Clint. Ustedes dos, este es el niño.

-Por el amor de… ¿Stark no te sabes su nombre?- Cuestiono Clint.

-Peter Parker Señorita Romanoff, un gusto.- Peter le extendió la mano a Natasha y ella la tomo en un apretón de manos.

-Un gusto Peter. Bastante educado. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Es tuyo?

Tony frunció el seño para diversión de Natasha y Clint. –Es uno de mis internos.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué dices? ¿Vamos a jugar Paintball?

-Estoy ocupado con el niño.

-Que venga con nosotros- Ofreció Romanoff.

-¿Estás loca?- Pregunto Tony indignado –Él no irá a ninguna parte, se queda aquí.

Clint se acerco al niño y echo un vistazo al libro que leía.

-¿Qué estudias niño?

-¿Ahora? Biología celular.

-¿Debes estudiar más?- Peter asintió.

-¿Para qué?

-Una competencia.

-¿De qué?

-De todo.- Respondió Tony por él. –Biología, química, matemática, pero sobre todo mucha ingeniera.

-Pobrecito…-Dijo Nat -¿Por qué le haces eso?

-Para romperle el culo a Osborn.

Clint y Natasha pusieron los ojos en blanco, todo estaban muy bien enterados de la rivalidad entre Norman Osborn y Tony, nadie sabía por qué, pero si había una posibilidad de parte de alguno de los dos para humillar al otro, la tomarían.

-¿En serio estas metiendo al niño en algo tan estúpido como tu rivalidad con Osborn?- Pregunto Natasha.

-No lo estoy metiendo, él se ofreció.

-¿Lo hice?

-Silencio.

-Okey.

-Además es una forma de probar que es muy inteligente. Cuando ganemos humillaremos a Norman frente a toda la comunidad científica.- Comento Tony paseándose por el laboratorio.

-¿Y si pierden?

-Si pierde será humillante, pero tendrá que superarlo.

-Ah, si pierdo será humillante pero si gano la gloria _nos_ rodeara a ambos.

-Silencio y estudia.- Con la mano sobre la cabeza del niño Tony lo obligo a volver su atención al libro, mientras Natasha y Clint reían.

-Acostúmbrate mocoso, Tony comparte la gloria pero la derrota es para los demás.- Comento Clint.

-Como sea- Dijo Tony, volviendo al lado de Natasha -Están desconcentrando a mi interno, fuera de aquí.

-Vamos Stark- Pidió Clint. – El niño necesita un descanso. Vengan ambos a jugar al Paintball.

-No.

-Prometemos no ser salvajes con él.- Negocio Natasha.

-Un cavernícola no promete no ser salvaje.

-Estas exagerando.

-No lo hago.

-¿Por qué tan arraigado a no dejarlo ir?

El silencio se hizo hasta volverse pesado después de la pregunta de la asesina mortal. Tony pensaba su respuesta como si no tuviera una. Y es que en realidad no la tenía, o por lo menos no una que quisiera admitir ni frente a ellos ni a sí mismo.

-Porque…- Dijo lentamente. –Si se cae y se golpea la cabecita se arruinaría ese cerebrito genio. Y necesito de él para la competencia. –Esa era una respuesta bastante al estilo Stark o eso quería decirse a si mismo.

Clint y Natasha se lo quedaron viendo hasta que la mujer suspiro y negó con la cabeza, para este punto deberían de estar acostumbrados a Tony siendo… Tony.

-Un golpe en la cabeza, eso no haría nada.- Dijo Natasha.

-Por cada golpe en la cabeza se mueren un millón de neuronas.

Ninguno de los dos tenia forma en aquel momento de saber si eso era cierto, ojala Bruce estuviera allí.

-Seremos buenos- Intento otra vez Nat.

-Claro… porque yo soy lo suficientemente idiota como para creer que dos asesinos altamente entrenados serán buenos en juego de Paintball o también soy lo suficientemente tonto como para no saber que en lugar de estudiar el mocoso está viendo el partido de futbol desde su teléfono.

Peter se congelo y abrió grandes los ojos al ser descubierto, Tony le saco su teléfono y lo guardo en un cajón. Clint y Natasha volviendo a reír.

-No hay negociaciones. Largo.

-Okey, adiós Peter. Suerte- Dijo Natasha.

-Adiós niño.

Ambos agentes se fueron corriendo por la puerta dejando solos a Peter y Tony.

-¿Me devuelve mi teléfono?

-No, estudia.


	2. Incondicional

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Okey, la cosa esta así. He leído MUCHOS fics en los que Tony le levanta el ánimo a Peter por cualquier tipo de situación, pero solo UNA VEZ leí que Peter le levante el animo a Tony. Entonces, aquí tienen!**

 **Spoilers para Infinity War (Sin embargo esto se basa después de eso). El spoiler es muy chiquitito, es decir, este one-shot no se basa por completo en la película. Mas bien solo se menciona un hecho que ocurrió y podría (o no, la verdad no estoy segura) resultar como un spoiler feo de la película.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Shinki S: Ohooo muchísimas gracias. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, si lo lees ya que tiene spoilers :'C , y sino pues intentare publicar otro rápido. Tengo uno planeado pero estimo que será largooooo, por ende no sabría decir cuánto tardare en actualizar (pero no será demasiado). Disfruta!, gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Gracias por los follower a: .m, bayercarolina,** **rinconsara1302** **,** **Shinki S** **,** **Natalia UvUr** **y** **Camib312** **.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a: .m , bayercarolina,** **rinconsara1302** , **Shinki S** **,** **Natalia UvUr** **,** **Camib312** **y** **Blueberry Princess** **.**

 **Disfruten por favor.**

* * *

Tony se dejo caer con un suspiro en el suelo de aquella oscura y sucia celda. Peter estaba frente a él con la espalda sobre los barrotes que los separaban de la celda contigua.

Tony se froto los ojos con cansancio. Peter y él habían sido encerrados en una prisión subterránea. El Doctor Strange estaba arriba junto con los demás vengadores luchando contra un tipo que buscaba apoderarse de la gema del tiempo.

Mientras todos estaban haciendo algo, es decir, peleaban; él había fallado. Por quien sabe qué centenar de vez en toda su vida. En lugar de estar luchando había arrastrado a un niño al suelo de una oscura prisión, había dejado que los capturaran, había fallado… de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto Peter.

-Ahora nada niño.

Peter abrió los ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente sin esperarse esa respuesta de parte de su mentor.

-¡¿Qué?!

Tony lo ignoro concentrándose, en su lugar, en mirar el techo.

-¿Está hablando enserio Sr. Stark?- Tony no respondió –Sr. Staaaaark- Repitió el chico con voz cantarina en la "a". – ¡Señor!- Insistió – ¡Oye!

-¡¿Qué, niño?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Volvió a preguntar Peter sin inmutarse por el estallido del hombre.

-¡NADA!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque se acabo.

-No se acabo, ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que pasa allá arriba?

-Ya hay gente luchando niño.

-¿Y qué con eso? Aquí hay gente que también podría estar luchando.

-¡¿No lo entiendes Peter?!

-Nop.

Tony suspiro pasándose una mano por el rostro. –Se acabo para nosotros. Para ti y para mí, porque YO permití que nos metieran aquí. ¿Acaso ves a algún otro par de idiotas encerrados? NO- Respondió antes de Peter, dejando al niño con las palabras en la boca. –Somos los únicos dos aquí porque el resto no fueron tan incompetentes para fallar por, seguramente, la millonésima vez en su vida.

Todo quedo en silencio después del estallido, pasaron unos segundos en los que el adolescente se miró las palmas de sus manos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que no soporto más la extrema falta de ruido.

-Pero no fallamos.

-No, tu no.

-¡Hablo enserio Sr. Stark!

Tony suspiro. –Por el amor de Dios niño, ahora entiendo a Happy. ¡¿Tú no conoces el silencio?!

-El silencio es aburrido Señor.- Tony no respondió dejándolos otra vez en total silencio hasta que Peter, de nuevo, no lo soporto y hablo. -¿Por qué dice que falló?

Tal vez por decima vez desde los quince minutos que llevaban allí Tony volvió a suspirar. Realmente era imposible callar al niño. –Porque… estamos aquí, mientras todo el resto está allí- señalo hacia arriba –Somos el único par de tarados en estas celdas, porque YO permití que nos encerraran.

-¡Yo no me considero tarado!- Tony se rió del niño sin poder evitarlo y Peter sonrío cuando vio su logro. –Además, discúlpeme Señor, pero me parece que se está dando demasiado crédito. Si ese alienígena no me hubiera agarrado del cuello cuando me distraje y no me hubieran inmovilizado no habrían logrado meternos aquí.

-Y si yo no hubiera fallado el disparo y no hubiera dejado que me golpearan y patearan el culo, ahora no estaríamos aquí.

-Pero sabe qué es lo mejor de todo- Siguió Peter, ignorando a su mentor. –Que el _hubiera_ no existe sino el _cuándo_.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Tony divertido.

-Acción poética Peter Parker, señor. Frases salidas 100 % de esta cabecita. O eso creo. La cosa es Sr. Stark, que no importa qué hubiera pasado porque de todos modos ya estamos aquí y habríamos terminado igual aquí.

-Que alentador niño.

-Pero lo que si importa es que al terminar todo esto…- Siguió Peter explicando ansiosamente con muchos movimientos de sus brazos. -…no vamos a decir "si hubiéramos salido de esa prisión" sino que diremos "Cuando salimos de esa prisión…" ¿Entiende?

-Aun así niño, no importa. Se acabo, por lo menos para nosotros.

-¡No se acabo Sr. Stark!- Grito Peter, Tony le lanzo una mirada levemente sorprendida y divertida por el estallido del chico y la cara de arrepentimiento que puso después.-Perdón… la cosa es… ¿Qué le hace pensar que se acabo?

-Que no puedo niño. No sé si lo sabes pero este no es el primer ni último error que cometo en mi vida. No es la primera vez que me derrotan o hago todo mal buscando hacer algo bien. No sé si has escuchado hablar de Ultron.

-¿Derrotado? ¿De verdad piensa que usted no puede? Sr. Stark, peleo contra un Dios, cargo un misil y lo llevo a través de un agujero de gusano cerrándolo y así impidiéndole el acceso a más alienígenas para que continuaran destruyéndonos, derroto a Hulk, impidió el fin del mundo encontrando la forma de que una ciudad entera no se estrellara contra la tierra causando una explosión masiva, usted ideo un plan con el que estuvimos tan cerca de sacarle el guante a Thanos. De no ser por la crisis emocional de Peter Quill lo habríamos hecho. Con solo seis personas estuvo más cerca de derrotar a Thanos que el Capitán América poseyendo un ejército completo de todo un país y a todos los vengadores, exceptuándolo a usted. ¡El punto es Señor Stark, que usted SI puede! Lo ha demostrado mil veces. Su única falla ha sido tal vez cuando lo derrotaron dos fósiles prehistóricos salidos del hielo de la época de los 40, lo cual no entiendo como paso- Murmuro Peter para si mismo la última parte. Tony se río, si tan solo Steve y Bucky hubieran escuchado esa referencia.

-Has puesto tus expectativas demasiado alto en mi niño- Comento con gracia. Ese niño en definitiva lo veía demasiado arriba, seguramente le daba más crédito del que incluso merecía. Sin embargo había logrado levantarle el ánimo sorprendentemente. –Muy bien… ¿Qué propones para salir de aquí?

Peter sonrió y apunto a una esquina de la pared, donde se unían los barrotes con el techo había un espacio más grande que el resto entre dos de las barras de hierro.

-Estoy seguro que paso por ahí. Tú y yo sabemos que cualquiera de los dos podría romper esta puerta sin mucho esfuerzo pero seguramente eso haría demasiado ruido y posiblemente llamaría la atención de algunos alienígenas.

-Muy bien niño, hay un sistema computarizado en aquella pared para abrir las rejas. Además parecen estar electrificadas, ten mucho cuidado de no tocarlas ni un poco.

-¡Entendido!

-Ah y Peter- Agrego antes de que el niño comenzara a trepar por la pared. ¿Sabes como hackear el sistema para abrir la puerta?

-No puedo verlo bien desde aquí pero una vez afuera seguro podre hacerlo. No sé si lo sepa pero tengo el mejor mentor, experto en todo sobre ingeniería y mucho, mucho más. Que además me enseña todo lo que tengo que saber y mucho, mucho más. Y si tengo cualquier inconveniente seguro podrá decirme cómo proseguir para el hackeo.

-De casualidad tu mentor es un súper genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy niño.

-Mmmmm tal vez, pero yo no le daría tanto crédito.

Tony se rió y negó divertido con la cabeza mientras Peter trepaba por la pared. Ese niño era increíble.


	3. Unico he insufrible

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Hola a todos! Sé que dije que tal vez no me verían por unos días pero cambie de idea y les entrego hoy un capitulo un poquito más corto.**

* * *

Las cosas habían sido… difíciles en el último tiempo. Los vengadores se habían vuelto a juntar, otra vez vivían todos juntos en el compuesto y luchaban juntos contra los restos de HYDRA o alguna otra amenaza que se presentara. Pero no por eso las cosas eran fáciles.

La atmosfera era constantemente tensa, horrible, incomoda, muy mala. O por lo menos lo era para él.

Steve, Clint, Sam y Wanda estaban muy enojados con él, o por lo menos antes. Ahora mas bien estaban en una situación tipo: El-problema-se-arreglo-así-que-intentare-perdonarte-y-ya-no hay-motivos-para-seguir-peleados-aunque-aun-no-puedo-perdonarte-pero-igual-lo-"intento".

Natasha era la misma de siempre con él, o eso aparentaba. Thor… a Thor le faltaba un ojo pero además de eso era igual. El hombre parecía entender el problema desde ambas partes pero nunca había dado su postura (algo a lo que Tony agradecía, preferiría no saber). Bruce estaba igual que Thor, escucho el problema, entendió y no juzgo. Vision era simplemente Vision, imposible de llevarse mal con él por lo que (aunque había estado del lado de Tony) no tenía problemas y continuaba con todo como si nada hubiese pasado. Rhodey era el mismo con él y con todos.

Todos podrían ser un equipo de nuevo, todos charlaban y se divertían, nadie tenía problemas con nadie… hasta que llegaba él.

Tony prefería fingir que no se daba cuenta de cómo todo el mundo se callaba de repente cuando él entraba en la habitación, cómo las risas se detenían y el aire ligero desaparecía para ser remplazado por la atmosfera pesada que parecía acompañarlo todo el tiempo.

Era simple en realidad, Tony cargaba consigo un aura tensa y pesada que parecía caer sobre los hombros de sus compañeros cada vez que él aparecía. En retrospectiva, podrían seguir siendo un equipo, aun eran un equipo, o por lo menos cuando él no estaba.

El colmo de la situación era que NADIE, además de él, parecía tener problemas con Bucky Barnes.

¡Por el amor de Dios! El tipo mató a sus padres, Tony debió de ver por video como el maldito asesinaba sin piedad a sus padres. Él entendía que el pobre tipo no estaba en sus casillas, era controlado y todas esas cosas. Pero no por eso a él debía de serle fácil estar en la misma habitación que el soldado de invierno. Era realmente estresante que nadie pareciera comprenderlo.

Por ende le fue fácil concluir, que estaba solo. Todos se llevaban bien entre sí, pero él estaba solo, nadie en realidad estaba de "su lado". Aunque ya no había lados de hecho. Tony tenia constantemente una batalla consigo mismo en si apoyar los acuerdos había estado mal, pero nunca llegaba al final de esa lucha.

Entonces Tony hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer… y huyo del problema, aunque eso se sentía realmente imposible porque el problema parecía ser él mismo. Pero para aliviar las cosas comenzó a evitar a sus compañeros, exceptuando a Vision, Rhodey, tal vez Bruce y Thor, a Natasha a veces la vería sin problemas y otras veces la esquivaba.

El laboratorio se había vuelto aburrido en algún momento, ver tantos cables le daría pesadillas, los días eran monótonos encerrado en una habitación con un montón de químicos explosivos. Pero aun así, encontró algo de gracia por las noches.

Primero hackeo el teléfono de Happy y leyó los mensajes que Peter le enviaba con su reporte del día. Luego de eso se centro en el "Baby monitor", y fue una muy buena forma de pasar el rato, o por lo menos las noches.

De no ser por Peter, la primera semana desde que decidió "aislarse" de sus compañeros habría sido terrible. Entonces decidió que era hora de llamar al niño y reanudar aquella costumbre de la visita semanal que habían creado.

Cuando el problema con los acuerdos halló una solución Tony sabía que las cosas en el compuesto estarían tensas y complicadas, por lo que se había visto obligado a decirle a Peter que estaría ocupado durante unas semanas con un asunto, por lo que pasaría algún tiempo hasta su próxima visita. Obviamente Peter inmediatamente pensó que él ya no quería verlo y esta era su forma de decírselo, el niño no lo dijo en voz alta, claro, pero Tony lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué pasaba por esa cabecita. Y por mucho que le doliera no tenía en aquel momento la fuerza mental para tratar con aquel drama que el propio Peter se creó solito.

Llegó el viernes y el niño entro con sus saltos y su típica energía inagotable y entonces el laboratorio ya no pareció tan monótono. De repente los ojos de Tony se iluminaron y cobraron un brillo y alegría que no había sentido en semanas.

Si fuera por Tony tendría al niño allí cada minuto del día, pero ir al compuesto le implicaba a Peter un viaje de cuarenta minutos o una hora, dependiendo de qué tan desesperado estuviese Happy por llegar.

Además el niño pasaba toda la tarde allí, por lo que sus patrullas se habían reducido los viernes a solo por la noche en lugar de toda la tarde. Y Peter no se daría el lujo de dejar las calles sin protección todos los días (o la mayoría de ellos) por la tarde.

Por lo tanto cuando Tony le ofreció ir los miércoles, viernes, sábados y domingos, Peter (aun tartamudeando) se vio obligado a rechazar la oferta. Entonces Stark aceptaría que probablemente se había exigido un poco con tal propuesta.

Comprendiendo entonces que Peter no podría ir allí siempre Tony comenzó a viajar a la ciudad, tal vez solo recorrería el centro para matar el tiempo, por las noches iba a cenar a casa de los Parker (a veces Pepper se unía a ellos), o si la comida de May se quemaba, lo que pasaba seguido, irían a un restaurante, y si tenía suerte Peter aceptaría acompañarlo a dar una vuelta en coche o caminar por la ciudad.

Entonces sí, Tony lo aceptaría, Peter había mejorado su vida en todos los sentidos.

 _-Sr. Stark._

El niño podría ser molesto a veces.

 _-Señooooor…_

O como Happy diría "insufrible".

 _-¡Señor Stark!_

Pero a Tony no le importaba, después de todo-

-¡SR. STARK!

-¡¿Qué niño?! ¡¿Qué?!

-Llevo media hora diciéndote que estoy aburrido. Y tú solo miras el techo, con la vista perdida, _mirando la nada y pensado en todo._

Tony y Peter estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común en el compuesto, la televisión sonaba a un volumen muy bajo con un episodio de Friends.

-Entonces mira la tele.

-Ese capítulo ya lo vi.

-Bien, cambia de canal.

-No quiero mirar la tele.

-Ordena tu cuarto.

-Ya esta ordenado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron los demás vengadores para desgracia de Tony, el hombre fingió no prestarles atención y Peter literalmente no les prestaba atención.

-Lee un libro entonces.

-No traje ninguno.

-Bien… nose. Eres un adolescente toma tu teléfono y piérdete del resto del mundo, ve a las redes sociales… y esas cosas.

-No suelo usar seguido el teléfono.

-¿Qué clase de adolescente eres?

-Uno nerd.

Tony suspiro y fingió no escuchar la risa de Clint ni los vasos tintineantes que indicaban que en la cocina tras ellos el equipo se servía unas copas.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Tienes hora de dormir?

Peter frunció el seño y se vio ligeramente ofendido. –No.

-Bien… ahora la tienes. Son las doce, a la cama y no me molestes.

-¡Las doce!

Peter se vio realmente alegre al escuchar tal noticia, Tony pasó de la confusión momentánea a lamentarse pensando en qué idea le acababa de dar al niño.

-El circo abre las mejores funciones para después de las doce. ¿Qué tal si vamos?

Esta vez Tony tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir sus impulsos de darse la vuelta y fulminar a Barton con la mirada cuando lo escucho reír más fuerte.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Vamos Sr. Stark…

-No. A la cama. Ahora.

Peter entornó las cejas y se cruzo de brazos. –Te recuerdo que estoy aquí por tu culpa. YO me quería quedar en mi casa, me costó mucho convencer a May para que aceptara dejarme solo este fin de semana que ella no estará, pero usted – Peter lo apunto con el dedo acusatoriamente –tenía que llegar y decir que se haría cargo de mi. Así que hágase cargo de mi y lléveme al circo porque estoy MUY aburrido.

Tony se quedo sin inmutarse mirando al niño por unos segundos. –No, ve a la cama.

Peter dejo caer sus brazos y su postura "demandante" se desinflo por completo.

-Awww, vamos Sr. Stark.

-No.

-Por favor…

-…

-Por favoooooor.

-…

-Por favooooooooooooo-

-¡Esta bien!

Peter se lo quedo mirando sorprendido para luego de unos segundos fruncir el seño hacia él.

-Ay pero que poca resistencia. May generalmente resiste hasta el decimo o el decimo cuarto por favor. ¡Happy resiste más que usted!- Acuso el niño señalando al hombre que estaba mirando su teléfono apoyado sobre la pared. –Suele llegar al quinto o sexto, ¡Pero usted solo duro tres por favores!

Esta vez sí, la risa de Clint Barton resonó por toda la habitación junto con la del resto del equipo. Tony se quedo viendo al niño sorprendido, sin saber qué pensar. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Bien, no importa.- Peter se levanto de su lugar y se puso su campera. –Vamos al circo.

Aun en estado de shock su cuerpo reacciono en su mayoría por piloto automático y Tony se levanto, también tomando su campera, y siguiendo al niño para llevarlo al circo.

Peter era molesto.

Peter podía ser insufrible.

Pero después de todo Peter además era único. Y no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Shinki S: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar así de bonito :D Pues la parte en la que habría entrado el spoiler es cuando Peter le menciona a Tony sus logros y habla sobre la batalla contra Thanos en Titan, algo sutil pero que (siento yo) tal vez podría adelantarles el final de la película a algunos. Aquel one-shot además no está situado durante la película. Tal vez el hecho de "un villano queriendo robar la gema del tiempo" haya despistado a algunos pero necesitaba una forma de incluir al Dr. Strange en el capitulo, no por algo vital, simplemente quería que apareciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Camib312: Muchísimas gracias por ese hermoso comentario. Pues sip, definitivamente son padre e hijo. Durante prácticamente toda la película (Spiderman: Homecoming) mi mente pensó en eso. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Saludos.**

 **Mony. mata. m: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **¡Gracias Maya90 por seguir mi fic!**

 **Tengo planeado como capitulo próximo que Tony y Pepper vayan unos días a visitar a los padres de Pepper, y Peter los acompañe. ¿Qué les parece la idea? Aún estoy arreglando un par de discordancias como por ejemplo ¿Por qué May lo dejaría ir? Tal vez tarde un poco pero no creo que mucho.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Saludos a todos!**


	4. Grata visita

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los personajes de Marvel que se mencionan a continuación, aquellos que no perezcan a las películas, series Y/o comics, son invención mía.**

 **Okey no estoy 100% bien con esto. Tal vez un 45 o 50%, realmente creo que podría haber salido mejor. Pero con lo que si estoy conforme es con el final.**

 **Okey, esto podría tener una segunda parte. Quería escribir más, es decir, tenía más ideas para agregarle pero ya lleva once paginas de Word, así que tal vez haya segunda parte y tal vez no.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Camib312: Que lindo tu comentario ¿En serio te reíste tanto? Siempre creí que no era buena para el humor. ¡Claro que cumpliré con tu pedido! Solo una preguntita ¿Qué significa roche? Aclárame eso y ya mismo me pongo a escribir. Saludos.**

 **Mony. Mata. m: Pues sip, Peter es adorable. La verdad no vi Civil War :'( pero sé casi todo lo que pasó en la película gracias a los fanfics que he leído. Espero te guste este capi. Saludos.**

 **Rinconsara1302: Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario. ¡Coincidimos! Es realmente adorable. Saludos.**

 **Shinki S: Aquí está el capi con los papas de Pepper, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por el hermoso comentario! Saludos.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a:** **tsukimoonbeam132** **, lore-libros y iacarranza. hdez.**

 **Gracias por los followers a:** **samysnh** **, lore-libros y MogeFlower.**

 **Por cierto algo que no aclare antes. A Spider-man a veces le dicen Spidey**

 **Hay algo de Iron-dad en este capi!** **Disfruten!**

* * *

Una de las ruedas golpeo contra un bache en la ruta haciendo saltar a los ocupantes del auto. Tony mascullo una maldición en voz baja y dijo algo del pésimo estado de las carreteras.

Peter se acomodo otra vez contra la puerta del auto y siguió mirando por la ventana el vasto paisaje verde. Las nubes grises adornaban el cielo, a ambos lados de la carretera el césped más verde que jamás hubiera visto avanzaba unas cuantas hectáreas hasta terminar en una gran cantidad de enormes árboles al fondo.

El Sr. Stark y la iban a visitar a los padres de la segunda y, por algún motivo que Peter no entendía, Tony lo había invitado y May prácticamente lo había obligado a aceptar.

Por lo poco que sabía aparentemente los padres de la Sra. Potts vivían lejos, literalmente muy lejos de la zona urbanizada. Tanto así que no era posible ir en avión y aunque lo fuese al parecer Pepper quería ir hasta allí en auto.

Peter ajustó el volumen de sus auriculares un poco más bajo. No era exactamente un fanático de utilizar el teléfono y con su audición mejorada solía evitar usar los auriculares para escuchar música pero la vista ya se le había cansado de tanto leer y ya había dormido lo suficiente.

Después de un tiempo más de viaje el Sr. Stark comenzó a bajar la velocidad y salieron de la carretera por una bajada que llegaba hasta un pequeño portón de madera abierto. El auto avanzó por el camino.

Peter miró a su alrededor, el césped también cubría todo el terreno excepto la parte por la cual avanzaba el audi negro del Sr. Stark.

Al final del camino estacionaron frente a una hermosa casa de dos pisos color blanco. A Peter le recordó un poco las típicas casas de campo en las que afuera, en el porche, tenían las sillas mecedoras donde las personas mayores se sentaban como en las películas.

-Llegamos…-Dijo el . A Peter le pareció que carecía de mucho ánimo su vos, en cambio la Sra. Potts tenía una enorme sonrisa y parecía que ya no daba más de la emoción.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo ella, siendo la primera en salir del auto, Peter le siguió y por último Tony.

Pepper medio que subió corriendo las escaleras y Peter y Tony intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos hombres… o más bien hombre y niño, descargaron las tres maletas del baúl del auto y siguieron a Pepper. Subieron las escaleras del porche hasta llegar a la puerta, la Sra. Potts sacó una llave de su bolso y con esta abrió la puerta.

Entraron en un hall muy bonito adornado con algunas fotografías y pequeñas mesitas donde había sobres con cartas o pequeños cuadros con fotografías en blanco y negro.

Peter escucho unos pasos retumbar contra la madera del piso y por el lateral de la sala apareció una mujer con cabello rubio algo canoso y ojos azules.

-¡Virginia!- Dijo la mujer y fue a abrazar a Pepper.

 _¿Virginia?_ -Pensó Peter- _eso sí no lo sabía._

-¿Cómo no dijiste que llegaban antes? Aún ni siquiera empiezo a hacer la comida. ¡Oscar!- Gritó sin darle tiempo de responder a su hija. -¡Pep llegó!

Un hombre apareció por el otro lateral de la sala, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos verdes. En cuanto llego abrazo a su hija y le dijo lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-Stark- Dijo Oscar tomando la mano del hombre en un apretón –Ya ha pasado un tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Tony ¿cómo has estado?- Preguntó la madre de Pepper.

-Perfecto. ¿Y ustedes Matilde?

-Todo bien por surte…

Peter miró el intercambio de palabras sin poder evitar imaginarse que se parecía mucho a las conversaciones que su Tia May tenía con las ancianas o viejas compañeras de trabajo que nunca veía y por ende nunca encontraban tema de conversación.

Cuando la pequeña plática terminó, Matilde se dio cuenta de su presencia y por unos segundos se quedo viéndolo estoica y congelada, Peter no sabía que le pasaba a la mujer y ya se estaba asustando.

-Ay, no puede ser- La mujer se llevo una mano a la cabeza –Ya apareció uno de los hijos perdidos.

Peter abrió grandes los ojos sin haberse esperado eso.

Tony suspiro y se maldijo internamente, él sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que en cuanto llegaran y los padres de Pepper vieran a Peter lo primero que pensarían seria que el niño era su hijo. Pero no se esperaba que lo dijeran tan abiertamente y como primera impresión, había esperado que le preguntaran a él en otro momento no que lo dijeran así y mucho menos frente al niño.

-No- Aclaró Tony rápidamente, tomando a Peter por los hombros y acercándolo un poco más a sus suegros. –Matilde, Oscar él es Peter uno de mis internos de Industrias Stark.

Saliendo de su estupor Peter le dio una pequeña sonrisita a la pareja de ansíanos.

-Peter Parker, señora. Es un gusto.- Se presentó el niño con un apretón de manos con Matilde y luego con Oscar.

-Tiene razón- Dijo Matilde murmurándole a su marido, aunque los demás presentes aun podían escucharla.-Es demasiado educado y bonito, no puede ser de él.

Tony rodo lo ojos y sonrió un poco, ya se había esperado esto. Peter con su tierna sonrisita, su carita regordeta, con su infantilidad y con lo educado que era, ya se había ganado a Oscar y Matilde, tenía a ambos ansíanos en la palma de su mano.

* * *

Peter se sentó en la cama y coloco la maleta encima de esta. El colchón era bastante acolchonado, sin dudas mejor que el que tenía en su casa, aunque cualquier colchón en realidad era mejor que el suyo.

Alguien toco la puerta y el niño respondió con un "adelante". El Sr. Stark se asomo por la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas niño?

-Bien.

-¿Qué tal te parecieron los padres de Pepper?

-Ahaam bien.

Peter no sabía el rumbo de esta conversación y aparentemente Tony tampoco. El hombre se asomo por el pasillo y miro a ambos lados. – ¿Te molesta si me escondo aquí un rato?- El niño negó con la cabeza y Tony de inmediato entro y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el hombre ante el desconcierto de Peter.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada… solo me escondo.

-¿Esconderse de qué?

-De… mi suegro.

Peter ladeo la cabeza sin entender y a Tony le recordó a los cachorros cuando hacían lo mismo.

-Escucha niño… generalmente los suegros no se llevan bien con su yerno. Mucho menos si el yerno soy yo. El padre de Pepper me persigue para hablar de política y a mí no me interesa eso.

-¿Qué hay de su madre?

-Ella se conforma con hablar de mí con los demás cuando _estoy_ presente. Pero dime niño… ¿Qué tal te ha parecido todo esto?- Tony señalo con sus manos la habitación.

-Ahaaa bien.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿El viaje fue demasiado agotador? Generalmente hablas hasta que los demás tienen ganas de explotar. Oh ya sé, esto no es tan emocionante como la sede de los Vengadores ¿verdad?

El niño dio una media sonrisa, la verdad Peter no sabría qué responder. Generalmente no estaba tan callado, tal vez el Sr. Stark tenía razón y esto no era tan emocionante como la sede de los Vengadores. Pero no era como si Peter tuviese mucho que decir sobre los padres de la prometida del Sr. Stark. Ni siquiera sabía por qué May y él habían insistido en que fuera.

Alguien toco la puerta y Tony murmuro un "mierda", busco alrededor de la habitación un lugar por el cual esconderse y no halló nada.

-Adelante- Dijo Peter y Tony lo miró con terror, odiando al niño en ese momento por dejar pasar a quien quiere que estuviese allí.

Por detrás de la puerta Pepper se asomó.

-Con razón no te encontraba- Reclamó ella mirando a Tony. –No sabía que ambos estaban aquí… Escuchen, la comida esta lista. Bajen ahora.

-Okey- Murmuraron ambos cuando ella se fue.

Tony suspiro y negó con la cabeza.- Vamos niño, tengo hambre.

Una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa Peter quedo sorprendido de la cantidad de comida que la madre de Pepper había logrado hacer en tan poco tiempo. Tony en su lugar prefirió devorarse toda la comida, Peter se dio cuenta de que en realidad él también estaba hambriento, con su metabolismo mejorado necesitaría más comida que el resto, pero prefería mantener las apariencias y no quedar como un cavernícola hambriento frente a los padres de la Sra. Potts.

Conformándose con parecer aunque sea un poco normal Peter comió lo que Matilde le había servido en el plato y nada más.

-Así que Peter… ¿Tienes una pasantía en Industrias Stark?- Pregunto Matilde, el niño asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin esperar que la conversación se desviara a él. - ¿Cuál es tu trabajo allí?- Peter no sabía cómo responder a eso, debió de haber entablado una mejor base con el Sr. Stark sobre la farsa de la pasantía.

-Pues mayormente me ayuda en el laboratorio- Respondió Tony por él. –Hay algunas otras cosas, actualmente practicamos para una competencia.

-¿Qué clase de competencia?- Pregunto Oscar.

-Una muy difícil, no tiene límites de edad. Participan adolescentes, adultos, ancianos. Todos en el mismo nivel de dificultad. Por eso traje los libros para estudiar.

Peter no pudo reprimir el leve gemido de disconformidad, el Sr. Stark prácticamente lo corría por todos lados para hacerlo estudiar.

\- Tus padres deben de estar realmente orgullosos con la pasantía. ¿No es así Peter?- Pregunto Matilde.

Peter, Tony y Pepper se quedaron petrificados en su lugar. –S-sí, lo están.- Respondió el niño.

-¿Y no les enoja que vinieras tan lejos?- Agrego Oscar. –Digo… porque mayormente no es por circunstancias de estudio.

Peter negó lentamente con la cabeza, no esperaba que la conversación se desviara a sus padres.

-N-no. No les molesta.

Peter ya había pasado por circunstancias así antes, en las que le decían algo de sus padres como si todavía estuvieran vivos, pero no por eso estaba acostumbrado. Generalmente respondería a las preguntas sin problema, no es como si fuera a andar divulgando que sus padres estaban muertos.

-¿Y tienes hermanos?- Siguió interrogando Marta.

-Peter ¿Puedes ir al auto a buscar la tablet? Me la olvide y la necesito para… cosas del trabajo.

-Claro.- Peter agradeció internamente la interrupción de Tony. El hombre le arrojo las llaves a la mano. El niño se levanto y salió apresuradamente por la puerta de la casa. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro en cuanto llego afuera.

-Muy bien- Dijo Tony apoyando sus dos manos en la mesa. –Aclaremos un punto: No se habla sobre los padres de Peter.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto la anciana. Tony vio por la ventana de la concina cómo Peter cerraba la puerta del auto y regresaba.

-Se los digo luego. Cambiemos el tema de conversación.

Por suerte para Peter en cuanto regreso la conversación no volvió a girar rumbo a su vida.

Al final de la cena todos juntaron los platos y la madre de Pepper se encargo de lavarlos. El resto de la tarde no había pasado con muchos precedentes, en su mayoría Pepper se dedico a ponerse al día con sus padres y el Sr. Stark lo sentó en uno de los sillones, en la sala de estar, junto a él y con la tablet comenzaron a estudiar. En general Tony le mostró partes de la armadura de Iron-man con algún error que Peter debía de descifrar y decirle el por qué pasaba.

En realidad era una muy buena forma que encontró Tony de entretener a Peter y hacerlo estudiar, el niño prácticamente no se daba ni cuenta que estaba repasando. Una táctica ingeniosa, pensó el hombre, estaba realmente orgulloso de tal idea.

La tarde cayó sobre ellos y como estaban en pleno invierno pronto comenzó a oscurecer. La madre de Pepper entro en la sala de estar con una bandeja con cinco tazas de té y la dejó sobre la pequeña mesa ratona.

-Dime hija ¿Qué tal la industria?

-Aburrida.- Respondió Tony por ella como si él en realidad hiciera algo.

-Hablas como si participaras de las más simples reuniones- Reclamo ella.

-Participo.

-Te escapas si tienes la posibilidad.

-Lo que cuenta es la intención. Además no me gustan esas… cosas. Las reuniones y negocios son lo tuyo. Tiene una hija muy inteligente Oscar.

-Eso lo sé. Pero dime Stark ¿Qué haces?

-Pues soy multimillonario, playboy, filántropo…

-Ex –playboy- Corrigió Pepper.

-Ex –playboy- Concordó Tony.

-Yo ya sé todo eso- Dijo el anciano. –Pero qué más. Aunque sea política-

-La política no me importa- Interrumpió. –No me gusta ni me importa, demasiado hago con votar al presidente.

-Si tan poco te importa como haces para saber a quién votar- Pregunto Matilde.

-Voto a quien Pepper vota y con eso me basta.

-¿Y tu Peter?- Preguntó Oscar.

El niño levanto la vista la de la tablet sorprendido, se había entretenido practicando con diversas aplicaciones que el Sr. Stark había descargado para él. -¿Q-qué?

-¿A quién votas?- Repitió el mayor.

-Aham aún no voto. Tengo quince.

-Y sí Oscar.- Regaño la mujer. – Que pregunta más tonta la tuya. ¿No le has visto la carita es imposible que tenga dieciocho?

Ambos ancianos comenzaron a discutir pasando de un tema a otro. Eventualmente Pepper los convenció para que pararan y en su lugar comenzaran a preparar la cena.

* * *

-No te imaginas la alegría que teníamos en cuanto nos enteramos que nuestra hija consiguió trabajo en Industrias Stark. - Comentó Oscar mientras cenaban.

-Claro que cuando nos enteramos que se comprometía con el dueño no nos alegramos ni un poquito.- Siguió Matilde mientras todos, menos Tony, reían. – ¿Y luego qué pasó hija? ¿Perdieron el anillo?

-Perdimos el anillo.- Concordó Pepper.

-Y después de eso durante nueve años no se supo nada más.

-Ocho.- Corrigió Stark. –Y el anillo no lo perdí yo, lo perdió Happy, estuvo todo ese tiempo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Acaso ese hombre no lava sus pantalones? En algún momento lo debería de haber encontrado- Dijo Matilde.

-Nose- Concordó Tony con gracia mientras todo el resto reía. Cuando terminaron de cenar entre todos levantaron los platos de la mesa mientras Oscar los lavaba. Tony miró la hora en su reloj.

-Ya es tarde niño. Vete a dormir. Y escríbele a tu tía.

-Okey… buenas noches.- Peter se fue de la cocina-comedor y subió las escaleras un "buenas noches" al unisonó respondieron los demás.

En cuanto Peter llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. Tal vez más tarde debería pedirle al Sr. Stark la clave de wify, sino en algún punto los datos del teléfono se le acabarían y no podría enviar más mensajes. ¿Seria descortés pedirles la clave? ¿Gastar internet que pagaban los ancianos? Tal vez no debería decir nada.

Cuando abrió WhatsApp vio que había dos mensajes de May, uno de Ned y cuatro del grupo de Decathlon. Ojeó los del Decathlon y luego abrió el chat con su mejor amigo.

 _El chico de la silla: ¿Llegaste? ¿Qué tan genial es?_

 _Spidey: Sí, llegue…_

 _Estoy en casa de los padres de la Sra: Potts no en la estrella de la muerte._

 _El chico de la silla: Lo sé… Pero debería ser genial ¿Verdad?_

 _Spidey: Define genial._

 _El chico de la silla: ¡Peter estas en la casa de los suegros de Tony Stark! ¡Tony Stark!_

 _Spidey: ¿Y…?_

 _El chico de la silla: ¿No entiendes lo que eso significa?_

 _Spidey: No._

 _El chico de la silla: ¡Hombre, estas de vacaciones con Tony Stark! ¡Tony Stark te llevó de vacaciones!_

 _Spidey: No son vacaciones._

 _El chico de la silla: ¿Y qué entonces?_

 _Spidey: ¿Viaje de estudio?_

 _El chico de la silla: T_T_

 _Spidey: ¡No sé lo que es! ¿Okey?_

 _El chico de la silla: Vaca…ciones._

 _Spidey: Tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir ¿Okey?_

 _El chico de la silla: Okey… ¿¡Pero si son las nueve!?_

 _Spidey: Adiós._

Peter suspiro mirando el techo pensando que aun le faltaba hablar con May. Abrió el chat con ella y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leyó el mensaje.

 _May: Acordamos que me dirías cuando llegaras._

 _Estoy esperando._

Eso había sido a las cinco de la tarde. Oh, que alguien lo golpeara la próxima que dejará su teléfono en silencio.

 _Peter: ¡May! Perdón, me olvide. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

 _May: ¿No deberías estar dormido ya? Acordamos que aprovecharías unos días sin Spidey para ir a dormir temprano._

Genial acababan de empezar peleando, ella estaba enojada.

 _Peter: Me estaba por ir a dormir de hecho._

 _May: No me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?_

En la parte superior de su pantalla apareció una notificación.

 _El chico de la silla: ¡Me dijiste que te ibas a dormir!_

Peter desplazo el mensaje a un lado y siguió escribiéndole a May cuando otra notificación apareció.

 _Sr. Stark: Te dije que te fueras a dormir._

Peter sofoco un gemido de miedo, ¿Acaso todo el mundo tenía ganas de retarlo hoy?

 _Peter: Perdón, le estoy escribiendo a mi tía._

 _Sr. Stark: ¿Y a Ned también?_

 _Peter: ¿Cómo sabe?_

 _Sr. Stark: No importa. Tienes dos minutos, luego te quiero ver desconectado._

 _Peter: Okey…_

Cuando Peter volvió a abrir el chat con su tía solo había un mensaje: _Te vas a dormir ahora. Buenas noches Pete._

 _Peter: Buenas noches…_

El chico apagó la pantalla de su teléfono y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo. La habitación era muy bonita de hecho. Tenía un librero mayormente vacío con algunas fotos y un viejo conejito de peluche. La ventana tenía unas cortinas con flores y en frente había un pequeño sillón donde se podía sentar a observar el paisaje circundante a la casa de los Potts.

Afuera era muy bonito y con los sentidos mejorados Peter podía sentir el olor a lluvia y césped mojado. Decidiendo que había sido un día largo el niño se puso el pijama, apago las luces y se acostó en la cama. Al final se durmió más rápido de lo que pensó.

En la planta baja cuando los cuatro adultos terminaron con los platos se sentaron en la sala de estar.

-¿Y…?- Pregunto Matilde a Tony.

-¿Y qué?

-Nos dijiste esta tarde que no dijéramos nada de los padres de Peter ¿Por qué?

-Ah- Dijo Tony. –Bien… sucede que Peter no tiene padres. Él es huérfano.

-¿Huérfano?- Preguntaron ambos ansíanos al unisonó.

-Pobrecito…- Dijo Matilde. -¿Has pensado en adoptarlo entonces?

-¡¿Qué?!- Casi grito el hombre medio con sorpresa y algo de horror. -¡Claro que no! No puedo adoptarlo.

-¿Por qué no?- Presiono Oscar. – Ustedes no tienen hijos y nosotros ya nos cansamos de esperar nietos.

-Ni que fuera tan difícil hacer niños pero ustedes ya se han tardado demasiado y para este punto ya están demasiado viejos para concebir.

Tony y Pepper estaban rojos como tomates para tal punto de la conversación.

-No podemos adoptar a Peter.-Aclaro Pepper.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntaron los ancianos al mismo tiempo.

-Porque él tiene a su tía. Ella se hace cargo de él.

Ambos ancianos resoplaron y miraron a Tony como para pedir una confirmación.

-Es verdad. Tiene una tía sexy que es responsable de él.

-¿Tía sexy?- Preguntó Oscar. Tony le mostro la foto de perfil de May Parker. –Ohooo es cierto.

-¿Verdad que si?

-¿Y está casada?

-¡Oscar!- Lo retó Matilde.

-Su marido Ben murió hace más o menos un año. Otro punto que no se debe tocar frente a Peter.

Los cuatro adultos siguieron hablando un rato hasta que se fueron a dormir, Pepper se había ido primero al cuarto y Tony se había quedado unos minutos atrapado por Oscar que buscaba quejarse del gobierno actual el pasado y el que seguía, ese hombre no se conformaba con nada. Cuando por fin el hombre lo libero Tony subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. A mitad de camino por el pasillo se detuvo frente a la puerta de Peter, esta estaba medio cerrada. Tony se asomo al interior encontrando al niño completamente dormido.

Sonriendo cálidamente al niño dormido cerró la puerta con cuidado y camino el resto del camino hacia el final del pasillo hasta su habitación.

* * *

Un fuerte trueno resonó a mitad de la noche despertando a Tony. Pepper se removió un poco bajo las mantas y siguió durmiendo. Un _pip pip pip_ sonaba molestamente, el hombre se dio la vuelta y tomó su reloj de la mesita de luz, tenía una alarma por si Peter tenía algún problema en su estadía allí.

Apago la alarma, le dio un beso a Pepper y se levanto cansadamente de la cama. Tony caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Peter, abrió lentamente la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entró.

El niño se retorcía bajo las sabanas con las manos en los oídos. Tony se agacho junto a la cama y lo sacudió un poco.

-Pete- Susurro. –Niño…

El niño gimió por lo bajo y murmuro algo que no llego a entender.

-¿Qué?

- _Demasiado ruido._ –Repitió rápido y por lo bajo. Tony en realidad tuvo suerte de entenderlo.

En cuanto las palabras fueron dichas el hombre entendió todo. Los sentidos mejorados de Peter implicaban una audición hasta once y una fuerte lluvia con muchos truenos sonaba de fondo justo en ese momento.

Sin saber qué hacer el hombre froto una mano en el hombro del niño tratando de ser lo más reconfortante que pudiera.

Peter siguió gimiendo retorciéndose cubriéndose los oídos.´

-Shsss, está bien, está bien. No sé qué hacer.

Pese a que el niño en aquel momento sufría por sus malditos sentidos intensificados Tony tenia la teoría de que en realidad no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Cuando tocó la frente de Peter estaba bien, no había fiebre. Pensó entonces que era correcto suponer que el niño deliraba por el exceso de ruido.

Sin mucha experiencia en consolar a otras personas Tony solo siguió frotando el hombro del niño.

Cuando los truenos se intensificaron el hombre se preocupo de verdad al ver la expresión del niño y el dolor presente es sus ojos.

-Está bien Pete. Escucha está bien. Ya va a pasar.- Susurro, los ojos del niño viéndolo en medio de todo su delirio. Tony pasó una mano por su cabello intentando calmarlo y de paso alborotándoselo.

-¿Papá?- Pregunto el niño confundido. Tony abrió grandes los ojos sin saber cómo responder a eso.

-No niño, no soy tu papá.- El multimillonario se paró y se sentó en la cama apoyando la cabeza de Peter en su regazo. Tomó las mantas y cubrió bien al niño continuando con las caricias en su cabeza y espalda. –Pero… puedo fingir que lo soy si quieres.


	5. Más Peter no es necesariamente malo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

* * *

-¡Peter baja de ahí!

-No.

-¡Estas actuando como un niño malcriado!

-Ah pensé que eso era.- Refunfuño el adolescente reboleando los ojos.

-Niño sí, malcriado no. Ahora baja.

-No hasta que cambies de opinión.

-No es algo que conste de mi opinión Peter, es por algo que necesitas y punto. Ahora baja.

El adolescente en cuestión estaba colgando boca abajo en el techo del laboratorio, sosteniéndose de este con sus dedos. Tony mentiría si dijera que no le estresaba verlo así, tenía la sensación de que el mocoso se caería en cualquier momento.

-¡No quiero usarlos!

-Tienes que.

-¡Pero no quiero!

-Vamos Pete, eres más inteligente que eso. Sabes que no hay salida.

-Pero se van a reír.

-Nadie se va reír.

-Me los puse por cinco segundos y usted no pudo evitar reírse.

-Hay cosas peores.

-¿Hay cosas peores? ¿Acaso esto no es lo peor?

-Estas exagerando.

-No, no lo hago. ¿Usted tiene idea de lo que fue pasar del nerd y debilucho Peter Parker que usaba lentes y brackets a ser Peter Parker nerd y debilucho por las tardes, Spaider-man por las noches, héroe NO NERD con sentidos mejorados que no necesita esos estúpidos lentes?

-No sales solo por las noches, no eres Batman.

-Es una forma de decir.

-¡Solo baja!

-Desde los once hasta los catorce viví con los estúpidos aparatos de ortodoncia y los malditos lentes.

-Pero Spider-man no te quitó los brackets.

-No, fue el dentista cinco días antes de la picadura de la araña. Por favor Sr. Stark ¡Entienda! En la semana en la que transcurrió la picadura de la araña mi vida mejoro, primero adiós aparatos y después gracias a Spidey, adiós lentes.

-Los necesitas Peter. Te sentirás mejor cuando los tengas.

-Por favor no quiero- Lloró el niño.

-No está en mi poder de decisión Peter. Tú sabes que tus ojos sufren con la vista mejorada, será mejor para ti cuando los uses.

-Pero se van a reír… otra vez.

-No lo voy a negar, pero eso durara un tiempo. ¿En serio prefieres que tus ojos sufran innecesariamente a que unos adolescentes estúpidos se rían de ti unos días?

-Sí.

Tony se sorprendió y se enojo ante eso, en definitiva se esperaba una respuesta más coherente e inteligente. –Bien, no me importa. ¡Baja de ahí ahora Peter!

El adolescente abrió grandes los ojos y miro a su mentor, estaba de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido, además había endurecido la voz. En otras palabras, estaba enojado. Peter odiaba cuando se enojaba, aunque no pasaba seguido, lo cual lo hacía peor, porque significaba que entonces de verdad había metido la pata.

Con lentitud Peter despego sus manos del techo y saltó hasta estar en el suelo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió, el Sr. Stark no parecía tan intimidante desde la altura, ahora que estaba en el suelo el hombre enojado se alzaba sobre él y daba miedo.

El niño no pudo evitar encogerse ante la mirada de su mentor, se agarro un brazo con la mano y su labio inferior sobresalía.

Tony tomo el par de lentes de vidrio cuadrado y los coloco en los ojos del niño, eso no hizo mucho por menguar en la tierna apariencia del menor. El hombre suspiro rompiendo con la figura imponente y con una mano agito el cabello del niño.

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo.

Peter suspiro resignado -¿De verdad?- Preguntó con una vocecita esperanzada. Tony vio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no podría mentirle si lo miraba así y le hablaba con esa tierna vocecita. –No- Confesó. –Se reirán de ti- Peter se desinflo por completo, mirando el suelo con nostalgia. –Pero no durara mucho, no te ves mal… solo es… no común en ti.

-Mis compañeros no pensarán así.

-No, es verdad. Te hace ver más nerd, pero no por eso te quedan mal.- Agrego rápidamente lo último. –Más bien te hace ver más... Peter.

-¿Más Peter?

-Sí.

-Ow.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?- Preguntó con gracia.

-Más Peter no es necesariamente bueno.

-Más Peter no es necesariamente malo.

Peter suspiro concentrando su mirada en las baldosas del suelo, tenía una mirada de cachorro perdido y su labio inferior aun sobresalía en un triste puchero, se veía realmente adorable. – ¡¿Oye qué haces?!- Exigió saber cuando escucho el ruido de la cámara del teléfono del mayor.

-A tu tía le encantara esta foto.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ni lo sueñes.- Peter trato de alcanzar el teléfono antes de que la foto fuese enviada, sin tener éxito, Tony lo apartaba fácilmente con un brazo y el que fuera más alto que él no lo ayudaba. -¡No quiero ver que esa foto se haga viral!

* * *

El teléfono de May vibró y ella se acomodo los lentes antes de tomarlo para ver el mensaje. - _¿Tony Stark?-_ Leyó. Rara vez el hombre le enviaba un mensaje.

Cuando abrió el chat y la fotografía se terminó de cargar no pudo evitar un que un _Ohoooo_ saliera de sus labios. Su sobrino de verdad era adorable. A Ned le encantaría esa fotografía.

* * *

 **Y así las fotografías se hacen virales. Un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió porque no puede ser que Peter tenga la vista a once como Spider-man y no como… Peter, además es gracioso, pobrecito.**

 **Gracias Karen Potter 97 por agregar mi fic a tus favoritos.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Camib 312: Debo decir que yo misma estoy enamorada de ese final, no sé por qué, lo leo muy seguido solo porque es tierno. El capitulo que pediste ya está en proceso, tengo tantas ideas de Peter avergonzando a Tony que no sé por dónde empezar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Shinki S: Muchas gracias por ese hermoso comentario. Al principio no estaba planeada la escena pero en cuanto se me ocurrió escribí como loca, borre y agregue cosas para quedara perfecto. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Saludos.**

 **Si alguien envió un comentario o agrego el fic a sus favoritos o followers pido perdón por no contestar y/o agradecer, pasa que las notificaciones no me están llegando al correo electrónico o me llegan tarde.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Nos vemos pronto. Saludos.**


	6. Tony Stark ha muerto

**_¡ESTE_** _ **CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A Camib312!**_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Camib312: No sabía si querías un Peter avergonzando a Tony como Spiderman o como Peter Parker así que escribí dos. En este Peter está como Spiderman, el próximo ya lo tengo listo y lo publicare dentro de poco. Espero que te guste. Saludos.**

 **Mony. Mata. m: Pues sip, pobre Peter. Nunca he usado lentes pero sí brackets y por experiencia digo que no quisiera volver a ellos. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Muchas gracias Maitehimawari por añadirme a mi y a mi fic en tus favoritos y por seguirme.**

 **Muchas gracias Ania-hyuga por añadir mi fic a tus favoritos.**

 _Si alguien envió un comentario o agrego el fic a sus favoritos o followers pido perdón por no contestar y/o agradecer, pasa que las notificaciones no me están llegando al correo electrónico o me llegan tarde._ (AÚN TENGO PROBLEMAS CON ESTO)

 **Por favor disfruten!**

* * *

Spider-man colgaba del techo, de la sala común, por una de sus redes. Los demás Vengadores estaban esparcidos por el sofá o el suelo viendo cómo Clint, Sam y Bucky jugaban con la X-Box una carrera de autos. Mientras, el niño ojeaba su teléfono y Tony apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina también miraba las notificaciones llegadas a su correo electrónico.

Al final de la carrera Clint resulto ser el ganador pavoneándose frente a sus compañeros de equipo, Tony solo levanto levemente la mirada de su teléfono y siguió respondiendo mensajes.

Tony había llevado a Peter a la torre aquella tarde al encontrarlo caminando en la calle con un viento que hacía a los árboles tambalearse. Al haberse enterado de la presencia de los demás en el compuesto el niño le insistió a Tony en que parecería muy raro y sospechoso verlo con un niño y un sábado. Por lo que el multimillonario le dijo que se pusiera su traje y el problema estaría resuelto.

Tony entendía la preocupación del niño, sin embargo habría preferido que se quedara como Peter Parker, ya que Bucky y Sam habían jurado vengarse del mocoso que los había derrotado hacía ya tantos meses.

Cuando el equipo entró en la habitación y esos dos vieron a Spidey colgando del techo Tony les envió una mirada que claramente les decía: NO. Por lo que ambos simplemente se dirigieron a los sillones donde comenzaron con la X-box.

El teléfono de Tony sonó y el multimillonario se quedo viendo la pantalla.

-¿No vas a atender?- Preguntó Clint.

-No- Respondió luego de pensarlo un rato.

-¿Quién es?- Interrogo Steve.

-Número privado.

-Ohooo- Se quejó Peter.-Deben de ser los del banco otra vez con aquella propuesta Sr. Stark.

-Sí, tienes razón. Contesta tú.- Stark le lanzó el teléfono al niño quien lo atrapó.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ya es como la quinta vez que contesto yo. Estoy harto de decirles que usted no se encuentra y que llamen más tarde.- Peter le lanzó de nuevo el teléfono a Stark.

-Niño yo también he contestado y estoy cansado de decirles que NO ME INTERESA- El teléfono fue lanzado otra vez a las manos de Peter.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Usted solo contesto una vez y de ahí en más le delega la llamada a otro.

-¿Tu como sabes eso?

-Investigue.

-Bien… no me importa.- Tony comenzó a irse por la puerta.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué está haciendo? Tiene que contestar.

-Tú tienes que contestar. Y si puedes asegúrate de que no vuelvan a llamar- Tony se fue y Peter se bajó de la red viendo la puerta cerrarse, estupefacto.

-¿Y vas a contestar o no?- Presiono Clint después de ver que él chico no hacía nada. Peter se dio la vuelta y miró al Vengador, todos esperando que él contestara la dichosa llamada.

-Ow- Se quejó el niño. Peter suspiro viendo la pantalla. Estaba realmente cansado de que estas personas llamaran cada vez que él estaba presente. Ya no quería seguir contestando la maldita llamada que le correspondía a su mentor. Si el Sr. Stark quería que estas personas dejaran de llamar entonces que hiciera algo. Una chispa ardiente se encendió dentro de Peter en aquel momento.

-¿Quiere que me deshaga de ellos? Bien- Dijo el niño enojado. Sin pensarlo presionó el icono del teléfono en la pantalla para contestar. –Hola- Dijo de mala gana.

 _-Buenas tardes, hablamos del banco-_

-Sí, ya sé quiénes son ¿Qué quieren?- Contestó con brusquedad, los demás riendo desde su lugar en el sofá.

 _-Estamos buscando a Tony Stark ¿Se encuentra?_

-¡Falleció esta mañana!- El silencio se hizo del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- _Oh, no lo sabía. Disculpe…_

-Sí, sí, sí adiós.- Peter colgó la llamada y en cuanto lo hizo fue como si un interruptor hubiese sido presionado en él, las lentes de su disfraz se ensancharon y su mirada subió y bajo del dispositivo en sus manos hasta Los Vengadores y de nuevo al teléfono. –Ohooo ¿Qué acabo de hacer?- Preguntó el niño con pánico.

-¡Oh chico, pero si eres increíble!- Felicitó Clint.

-¡El Sr. Stark me va a matar!- Peter se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

Estaba muerto, o por lo menos lo estaría. El Sr. Stark lo mataría y seria enterrado cinco metros bajo tierra, y si él no lo hacía Peter se lo haría solito porque acababa de cometer una estupidez.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Siguió felicitando y riendo Clint.

Peter no sabía dónde meterse. El Sr. Stark lo iba a matar.

* * *

Tony había vuelto a la sala común ni bien cinco minutos después. Había esperado a que el niño terminara con la llamada y volvió lo más rápido que pudo al recordar que no podía dejarlo solo con Sam y Bucky.

Una vez que llegó volvió a su lugar apoyado sobre la mesada, el niño le devolvió el teléfono y así pudo seguir respondiendo mensajes.

A Tony le sorprendió lo callado que estaba el niño cuando le devolvió el aparato y no solo eso, en lugar de volver a su lugar en el techo el mocoso se quedo apoyado contra una pared sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera había agarrado su celular.

Una hora después el multimillonario comenzó a vagar por internet y por las redes sociales, sus ojos ensanchándose increíblemente grandes cuando vio la única noticia que aparecía en todos lados.

-¿Qué esta-?- Tony caminó hasta donde estaban sentados los demás y tomo el control remoto encendiendo el televisor.

De inmediato la misma noticia apareció por todos los canales. Peter tomó esto como una señal para irse, agarro su mochila y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta.

-Aham tal vez sea hora de que le diga Happy que me lleve.

 _-Tony Stark ha muerto en la mañana de hoy según los informes dados oficialmente por el personal del banco...-_ Hablo la reportera del canal de noticias. Tony viendo la pantalla estupefacto, entonces vio a Peter yéndose por la puerta.

-¿Spidey tú-?- El multimillonario señalo la pantalla en estado de shock. -¿Niño qué hiciste?

El equipo no soporto más aguantarse las carcajadas y de repente comenzaron reír.

-Usted me dijo que me deshiciera de ellos- Se defendió el niño, también asustado.

-Te dije que te deshicieras de ellos, no de mí.- Las risas del grupo aumentaban mientras la conversación entre el niño y el adulto avanzaba.

-Lo sé… perdón. Para colmo le hable re feo a la señorita del banco y ahora me siento culpable.

-¡¿Le hablaste mal a la señorita del banco y ahora te sientes culpable por eso?! ¡Niño me acabas de matar!

-Shsss- Calló el niño –No diga eso, imagínese si se hace realidad.

-¿Qué no lo diga? Todo el mundo lo está diciendo ahora mocoso.

-Ay ¿Qué hago ahora?

-¿Cómo que qué haces? Niño el que está muerto soy yo.

-Ahora vas a tener que salir a dar una conferencia de prensa para decir que estás vivo- Se río Clint. Stark y Peter ensancharon sus ojos ante la revelación.

-Uy…- Dijo el niño. Acababa de meter la pata peor de lo que imaginó. El mundo entero ahora pensaba que Iron-man había muerto.


	7. Abuelo Stark

**_¡ESTE_** _ **CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A Camib312!**_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Aquí tienen el fruto de una mente cansada a las dos A.M. Tal vez mañana me arrepienta del final que publique para este one-shot pero no tengo el valor de borrar algo que escribí.**

 **Shinki S: Muchas gracias por el lindo comentario. También amo cuando Tony se preocupa por Peter, aunque es el capitulo pasado (y en este) la reacción es la contraria y tendrá ganas de matarlo. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Saludos!**

 **Camib312: Peter es realmente muy tierno, en verdad lo adoro. Esta es la segunda parte de tu pedido. Espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos!**

 **Rinconsara1302: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Sé lo que es recibir llamadas no deseadas (especialmente si no van dirigidas a ti) y es tan estresante que podría hacerle perder la cabeza al mismo Peter. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos!**

 **¡Muchas gracias Conix por agregar este fic a tus favoritos!**

* * *

Clint cambió de canal en la televisión, realmente ya debió de haber pasado todos los canales al menos unas cinco veces y aun no encontraba nada interesante para ver. Natasha estaba a su lado igualmente aburrida.

Tony estaba tratando de arreglar los problemas con los acuerdos, habían estado en el compuesto un tiempo pero Ross los estaba molestando constantemente, pedía inspeccionar el lugar con una gran cantidad de policías armados alegando que hasta que no se resolvieran los acuerdos ellos aun eran criminales.

Entonces para aligerar las cosas allí se consiguieron una pequeña casa en las zonas alejadas de la ciudad. Para resumir el aspecto del lugar, era horrible. Aunque debían de admitir que desde que se habían acostumbrado primero a la torre y luego al compuesto con todos aquellos lujos ningún lugar que hubiesen visitado después de la separación de Los Vengadores o ahora les parecería realmente agradable.

Mirándolo bien el lugar en realidad no estaba mal, era pequeño, tenía un sillón en el que entrarían cuatro estando realmente apretados y luego un sofá individual. La televisión era pequeña, no como los plasmas a los que se había acostumbrando, la cocina estaba a la derecha de la sala de estar y el comedor, el cual se basaba en una mesa redonda donde solo entraban cinco, estaba a la izquierda, todo en una misma habitación.

Los cuartos eran dos, en uno estaban Steve, Bucky, Sam y Scott y en el segundo Clint, Natasha y Wanda. Donde dormían los cuatro hombres solo tenían dos camas y se turnaban para utilizarlas, quienes no dormían en la cama irían al suelo a unas bolsas de dormir. En tanto en la otra habitación solo había una cama, por ende también se turnaban.

Sin embargo lo peor de todo era el baño, solo tenían uno. En las mañanas era una carrera por quien llegara primero, y ser el último era horrible si te ponías a pensar que seis personas pasaron antes de ti.

Las duchas también se complicaban, los primeros días al intentar bañarse todos, los últimos se bañaban con agua fría o se quedaban sin agua a mitad de la ducha lo que resultaba tedioso y humillante si estabas todo enjabonado.

Además si usaban toda el agua para ducharse entonces se quedarían sin para otras cosas y el tanque tardaba 24 horas más o menos hasta cargarse completo.

Pero las cosas podían mejorar, poco a poco.

* * *

Peter siguió mirando la oscura noche por la ventanilla del auto. Él había estado con el Sr. Stark trabajando en el laboratorio y de repente cuando el hombre se acordó de algo importante lo subió al auto y comenzó a manejar sin siquiera decirle a dónde irían. Además Visión estaba con ellos, ambos adultos sentados en los asientos delanteros y él en el trasero.

El auto freno frente a una casa pequeña y algo vieja, Peter dedujo que había personas dentro ya que podía ver las luces encendidas.

Los tres se bajaron del auto y Tony abrió el baúl de este, de ahí saco… Peter no sabía qué sacó. Eran un conjunto de varas de metal que al parecer tenían telas uniéndolas entre si. El hombre le dio uno a Peter, uno a Visión y él tomó las otras dos.

-Vamos…

Ambos siguieron a Tony que, cómo pudo, toco la puerta. Sam abrió del otro lado y le alzó una ceja al hombre.

-¿Y eso?

-Esto es donde dormirás así que déjame pasar.- Encogiéndose de hombros Sam les abrió el paso y los tres entraron. Allí Tony les indicó a Peter y Visión que dejaran las cosas apiladas a un lado.

-¿Eso qué es?- Preguntó Clint desde su lugar en el sillón.

-Hola a ti también.

-¿Trajiste comida?- Preguntó Scott.

-No.

-Entonces no lo queremos.

-Oh ¿Están seguros?- El resto de las personas en la habitación levantaron una ceja con incredulidad. -Niño ayúdame- Peter y Tony tomaron uno de los objetos y lo llevaron hasta el espacio que había entre el televisor y la mesa ratona. Allí el niño y el multimillonario lo desplegaron. –Ya no dormirán en el piso, es una especie de cama desplegable, o pueden decirle catre, como ustedes quieran.

Un suspiro de alivio resonó por todo el lugar.

-¿Y no trajiste comida?- Preguntó Clint.

-No. ¿Qué paso con el suministro que les dejé hace unos días?

-Lo último se le comió Steve- Delató Natasha. El mencionado al principio la miro con odio y luego se encogió de hombros levemente sonrojado.

-Acepto la culpa.

-Aguanten hasta mañana.

-¡Vamos Stark!- Suplicó Wanda.

-¿Y al mocoso de dónde lo sacaste?- Preguntó Sam. Todas las miradas dirigidas del hombre a Peter, quien tragó saliva por la repentina atención.

-Clint y Nat ya lo conocen, los demás este es el niño, niño estos son los demás.

Natasha suspiro y negó con la cabeza, solo las presentaciones de Tony podía ser así de pésimas –Se llama Peter- Dijo.

-Oigan pero si es mi compañerito de bromas. ¿Niño como has estado?- Reconoció Clint.

-¿Compañerito de bromas?- Pregunto Wanda.

-Sí, si, si, no importa porque ya me lo llevo.- Dijo Tony tomando a Peter por los hombros y comenzando a llevárselo.

-Aún tenemos hambre- Le recordó Scott.

-No es mi problema, mañana les traigo otro suministro.

-Hagamos lo que el niño diga- Propuso Sam. Tony suspiro y miro a Peter, de repente todas las miradas en él.

-¿Q-qué?- tartamudeo el niño.

-¿Qué dices Peter? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo aquí?- Pregunto Clint.

Peter miró al hombre rubio. Antes de que los Vengadores se mudaran temporalmente a este lugar Clint se convirtió en la segunda persona del grupo de Los Vengadores en quien confiaba más. Y con confiar se refería a no sentirse súper nervioso, sin su máscara de Spider-man de por medio, al entablar una conversación con uno de los héroes que había admirado durante toda su infancia y aun hoy.

El niño cambio su mirada hacia Tony, no parecía tener ninguna expresión, simplemente estaba neutro. – ¿Entonces niño? ¿Sí o no?- Presiono su mentor.

-Ehee, ¿Tal vez?

-Sí o no Peter.- Repitió.

-Sí- Contesto el niño, literalmente, sin pensarlo, solo dijo la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza.

Stark se sorprendió, Peter siempre negaba tener hambre frente a él. Nunca lograba que el niño le dijera que tenía hambre y quería comer.

Todos los demás festejaron ante esto. Natasha le lanzo un teléfono a la mano –Pide pizza Stark.

Una vez finalizada la llamada telefónica Tony miró al niño. –Te odio- Le dijo. –Nunca tienes hambre cuando estás conmigo ¿Y hoy sí?- Peter se encogió de hombros. -¿Tu no usas lentes niño? Póntelos ¿O te da vergüenza?- A Peter se le enrojecieron los cachetes y las personas en la sala rieron un poco por lo bajo. Luego el niño le dirigió al mayor una mirada enojada, que en su mayoría era totalmente tierna, y busco en su mochila el par de lentes, poniéndoselos. –Por cierto niño me olvide de decirte.- Comentó el multimillonario caminando hacia el sillón. -¿Recuerdas la película de Adam Sandler Cuentos que no son Cuentos? Pues te pareces a Fisgón con esas cosas.

Las carcajadas estallaron en la sala y esta vez la cara del niño enrojeció como un tomate. Estaba empezando a lamentar su decisión de quedarse, lo cual, supuso, era el objetivo del mayor con lo que decía.

Peter se sentó junto a Tony en el sillón.

-Ya, no se rían. Les recuerdo que gracias a él tendremos pizza- Lo defendió Clint, aunque con un par de risas escapándoseles.

-No lo defiendas- Dijo Tony cambiando de canal. –Lo haces peor para él.

En cierto modo era verdad, debía de admitir Peter. Aunque en si toda la situación era vergonzosa.

Las risas no cesaron cuando la cara del niño se puso roja otra vez por lo dicho por Clint y Tony.

-Yo me podría vengar.- Le dijo Peter a Tony en medio de las risas del equipo.

-Pfff, me gustaría verte intentarlo. No te sale niño.

Media hora después tocaron el timbre de la destartalada casa. De un minuto al otro todo el mundo desapareció escondiéndose tras puertas y quedando solo Peter y Tony.

-¿Qué hacen?- Pregunto el niño.

-Nadie puede saber que están aquí mocoso.- Contestó el mayor parándose. –Por lo que tendrás que atender tú- Tony le dejó a Peter el dinero sobre un mueble y fue a ocultarse tras una de las puertas.

El adolescente cruzo el lugar y abrió la puerta donde estaba el repartidor con doce cajas en sus manos.

-¿Pedido para Parker?- Pregunto el chico por detrás de todas las cajas que le cubrían el rostro.

-Ese soy yo- El repartidor asomó su cabeza por detrás de las cajas y levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Son para ti?

-Sí.

-Son demasiadas ¿No te parece?

-Estoy en pleno crecimiento.

-¿Y estas aquí solo?

-Pff no.

-¿Con quién entonces?

-No tengo por qué decirte eso.

-¿Estas solo? ¿Aquí?

-No, estoy con mis abuelos. Pero te voy a pagar así que no hagas tantas preguntas. - Peter se corrió de la puerta para dejarlo entrar y el chico lo hizo. El niño tomo una mitad de la pila de cajas y las dejó sobre la mesa. –Déjalas aquí- El repartidor dejó las cajas y siguió a Peter hasta el mueble donde Stark dejó el dinero.

Cuando Peter se lo estaba por entregar vio que el repartidor utilizaba un pin de Iron-man en su uniforme. Una pequeña chispa de travesura se encendió dentro de él y una idea se le ocurrió.

-¿Te gusta Iron-man?

El chico miro el pin en su uniforme. –Pues por supuesto ¿A ti no?

-Claro que si… pero hay mejores. El Capitán América por ejemplo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. Admito que de niño Iron-man me encantaba pero ¿ahora? Esta demasiado viejo.- El repartidor abrió grandes los ojos. -¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-P-pues supongo… supongo que… n-no, no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues es obvio. Yo creo que ya está para jubilarse en lugar de seguir combatiendo alienígenas y esas cosas.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones Tony tenía ganas de estrangular al mocoso, detrás suyo Sam, Scott y Steve intentaban soportar las carcajadas. El hombre golpeo fuerte su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto el repartidor. Peter miró el lugar donde se escucho el golpe, reconociéndolo como la habitación donde el Sr. Stark se había ocultado.

-Ah fue el perro. En realidad me recuerda mucho a Tony Stark.

-¿Ha Stark? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno para empezar ya está muuuuy viejo, los dientes se le están cayendo todos al pobrecito.

-Pero a Tony Stark no se le han caído los dientes.

-¿Tu qué sabes? Para mí que todos los dientes que tiene son postizos. Es más, me lo imagino como los ancianitos que antes de dormir ponen un vaso con agua junto a su cama y allí guardan la dentadura.

-¿Te parece?

-Pues sí. ¿Cuántos años le das tú? Yo no le daría menos de sesenta.

Otro fuerte golpe resonó contra la madera de la puerta.

-¿Oye tu perro está bien?

-Ah sí, solo que esta algo cieguito y la vejez lo tiene torpe. Ya sabes, como Tony Stark. Pobre hombre, seguramente ya está en sus últimas.

-¿Sus últimas?

-Sus últimos momentos.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?

-¿¡Saber qué!?

-Esta desahuciado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Utiliza pastillas para el dolor de espalda, para el dolor de cadera, para el dolor de rodillas- Enumeró el niño con los dedos.

-P-pero en la tele-

-En la televisión se ve de diez, lo sé. Pero es que la pantalla lo favorece demasiado. En persona no es así.

-¿Tu cómo sabes? ¿Lo has visto en persona?- Pregunto el otro, su voz dudosa y sospechosa. Peter se dio cuenta de que el teatrito se le estaba por caer, esto no resultaría como él quería si este chico lo desmentía.

Del otro lado de la puerta Tony suspiro aliviado, el niño estaba por caer y esto resultaría al final humillante para Peter.

-Uffff, ojala. –Dijo el menor- Pero hay artículos en internet que te muestran cómo se ve en realidad Iron-man, ya sabes sin todo el maquillaje que le ponen antes de salir al aire.

Otro golpe en la puerta sonó esta vez demasiado fuerte.

-¡Y lo peor de todo!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

-Ash, dicen que sus días como playboy lo dejaron muy oxidado- Medio murmuro Peter pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan. –Algunos rumoran que con tantos años ya no funciona como antes, ya sabes a que me refiero, y que incluso necesita via-

Antes de que Peter terminara la frase la puerta se abrió, Tony Stark salió de ella y le cubrió la boca al niño de inmediato.

-Muy bien Pete, ya es suficiente.- Dijo Tony, luego miro al repartidor quien estaba con la boca abierta y en shock. –Mucho gusto chico, Tony Stark, toma- el hombre le saco de la mano a Peter los billetes y se los dio al repartidos- utiliza el cambio como propina y-

-Él es mi abuelo- Dijo Peter sacándose la mano de Tony de la boca. El mayor pronto se la volvió a cubrir y comenzó a llevar al niño y al repartidor hacia la entrada.

-Muchísimas gracias por venir hasta aquí, por cierto tengo cuarenta y ocho, NO SESENTA, no utilizo ningún tipo de pastillas, mis dientes son reales, no estoy desahuciado y funciono realmente bien. Por lo que no necesito viagra- Dijo lo último entre dientes – Y tú mocoso no deberías saber lo que es eso ni mucho menos para qué sirve. Nuevamente muchas gracias por venir, ADIOS.- Stark cerró la puerta de un golpe y en cuanto lo hizo las demás puertas se abrieron y por ellas cayeron los Vengadores en un montón de carcajadas, algunos cayeron directo al suelo y otros se sostenían de la pared todos con las manos en el estomago.

Tony le quito la mano de la boca a Peter y lo miro con rabia conteniendo sus ganas de ahorcarlo.

-¿Ve que si me puedo vengar?

-Ya veo…- Tony no sabía por dónde empezar, había tantas cosas que quería decirle al niño.

-¿Se da cuenta que acaba de delatar su presencia aquí?

-Sí lo sé, no importa. Hare que estos idiotas vuelvan al Compuesto, pero eso no importa ¿T-t-tu cómo sabes qué es eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él V-I-A… y-ya sabes.

-Ahaaa, sildenafilo. El año pasado mis compañeros le preguntaron a mi profesor de química si lo podíamos hacer y exactamente qué contenía. Sildenafilo sería su verdadero nombre y su fórmula es carbono veintidós, hidrogeno treinta, nitrógeno seis, oxigeno cuatro y azufre.

-Sí, sí, sí todo eso lo sé.

-Me imagino por qué.

Las risas volvieron a estallar más fuertes esta vez y al ver la cara de su mentor, por una vez Peter de verdad temió que lo mataría. El niño no sabía si el hombre estaba rojo de ira o de vergüenza.

-T-tu no deberías saber esas cosas. Aunque fuese por química. ¡Hablare con May para cambiarte de escuela!


	8. Visita sorpresa

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: Debido a que estoy en mis vacaciones de invierno (o receso invernal) es porque he podido actualizar tan seguido pero mañana comienzo de nuevo las clases por ende las actualizaciones podrían comenzar a demorarse.**

 **Antes el mayor tiempo que tarde en actualizar esta serie fue de cuatro días, ahora cuatro días podría transformarse en el periodo mínimo de actualización.**

 **Esto es un "tal vez", dependiendo de lo inspirada que este para escribir podría tener nuevos capítulos rápidamente.**

 **Muy bien, otra cosita más. Sé que el apodo que Flash le dice a Peter es Pene Parker pero, como ya les he dicho antes, estoy muy familiarizada con los fics en ingles y ahí es Penis Parker. Y la verdad me siento más cómoda escribiendo eso en ingles.**

 **Shinki S: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¿Tanto te reíste? Wow, muchas gracias. Espero que este cap te guste. Saludos.**

 **Rinconsara 1302: De verdad gracias. No puedo creer que todos ustedes se hayan reído tanto. Muchisimas gracias por comentar. Disfruta este capi por favor. Saludos.**

 **Peperdoll 13: Wow jajaja, supongo que esta bien que lo digas. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Que lindo que te guste como escribo. Disfruta este capitulo por favor. Saludos.**

 **Gracias por los favs a: Paperdoll y Chikyuu-Belanim-99.**

 **Gracias por los followers a: Paperdoll**.

* * *

Peter cerró su casillero, tal vez, con más fuerza de la que debería, pero aun estaba tratando de controlar su fuerza mejorada.

Tenía en sus manos una pila de libros de historia, literatura y cálculo. Las aulas de las tres materias estaban al otro lado de la escuela y no tenía ganas, ni le daba el tiempo, de volver a su casillero a buscar los libros necesarios por lo que prefería llevarlos todos de una vez. Además después de historia terminaba con el periodo escolar por el día y prefería guardarlo todo de una vez. Mientras menos tardase en la escuela más tiempo como Spiderman tendría.

Cuando comenzó a caminar entre los estudiantes, Flash le cruzo por al lado y lo empujó haciéndolo caer. Todos los libros y papeles antes en sus manos y mochila esparcidos por el piso.

-Discúlpame Penis, no te vi. Eres tan patético que no vale la pena prestarte atención.- Los amigos de Flash rieron detrás de él, Peter solo se concentro en juntar sus cosas y guardarlas en su mochila. Estaba por tomar las hojas esparcidas de su tarea cuando un pie piso el papel. Flash se agacho a su altura y lo tomó.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu tarea?

Flash tomó los papeles, los hizo un bollo y los tiró al cesto de basura. Peter suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

-Adivina qué Penis. Tony Stark invitó a mis padres al Compuesto de los Vengadores. Tu pequeña mentirita se está por ir a la mierda. Te enviare fotos mías con Iron-man. Tal vez eso te haga menos patético.

Sin más Flash y sus amigos se fueron. Peter terminó de recoger sus cosas del suelo y se acerco al cesto, metió la mano para sacar su tarea pero cuando tuvo uno solo de los papeles en su mano este estaba mojado y tenía restos de tomate y lechuga.

Soportando las ganas de vomitar simplemente devolvió el papel al tacho y se fue. Ese trabajo valía el veinticinco por ciento de su calificación de historia. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía las respuestas subrayadas con un marcador resaltador en el libro, si terminaba rápido con su tarea de cálculo, lo cual haría, tendría tiempo durante aquella clase para volver a escribir las respuestas del trabajo.

* * *

Peter acomodó sobre el estante los compuestos que utilizó para crear más de sus redes. El viernes había estado trabajando con el Sr. Stark unos arreglos y modificaciones en su traje, como no habían podido terminarlo el hombre le dijo que enviaría a Happy para recogerlo al día siguiente.

-¿Terminaste con eso?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Casi, solo tengo que colocar las capsulas en los tiradores de red. ¿Y usted cómo va?

-Ya te dije niño que me hables de _tu_ no _usted_. Me haces sentir viejo. - Peter caminó y se sentó en la silla frente a Tony mirando como trabajaba en el traje.- Por cierto niño, ¿qué haces con el traje? Los costados del torso y los brazos están rasgados.

-Me caí desde un techo.

Stark frunció el seño sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo. –Auch- Dijo.

-Sip, dolió un poquito.

-De igual modo mocoso, caerte de un techo no le hace esto.

-Me raspe contra las paredes… y unas cuantas maderas.

-Dime la verdad, ¿De dónde caíste?

Peter suspiro –Estaba persiguiendo a un tipo malo y llegamos hasta una construcción. Había como unas maderas funcionando de puentes entre algunos lugares, no lo sé. La cosa es que una se partió y caí unos dos o tres pisos rompiendo todas las tablas con las que chocaba. ¡Pero al tipo sí lo atrape!

-Hare el traje más resistente entonces. Pero tú eres muy hábil con esos sentidos arácnidos y esas cosas ¿Cómo paso?

-Ahaaa momento de estupidez.

-Ya lo suponía.

 _-Jefe la familia Thompson lo está esperando.-_ Hablo FRIDAY.

-En un minuto FRI.

Peter se congeló en aquel momento y abrió grandes sus ojos.

Tony terminó con el traje y dejó las herramientas a un lado.

-Muy bien niño. Tengo que irme y tu traje está listo. Trata de no hacer nada _estúpido_ por los próximos días, el viernes lo terminaremos y lo aremos más resistente. ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto Sr. Stark. ¡Adiós!- Dijo Peter saliendo apresuradamente.

-Espera niño.- Peter volteó a ver al Sr. Stark. – Ve al penthouse, hace un tiempo te olvidaste un buzo y lo tengo allí.

-Aham, claro.

Peter tomó el ascensor y FRIDAY lo dejó directamente allí sin siquiera preguntarle.

-Muchas gracias FRY.

 _-De nada Peter._

El niño comenzó a buscar por el lugar su dichoso buzo.

En el laboratorio Tony recibió a los Thompson quienes estaban acompañados de su hijo Eugene. Mientras hablaba con los adultos vio que en la mesa detrás de ellos estaba la mochila y el traje de Spiderman de Peter. El terror lo inundó por dentro en aquel momento, menos mal que le había pedido a Peter hacia solo unos segundos que por unos días no hiciera cosas estúpidas.

Tony le enseño a la familia los trajes de Iron-Man exhibidos en sus vidrieras. Y cuando estos estaban distraídos rápidamente guardo el traje hecho un bollo en la mochila del niño.

-¿Friday puedes llamar a Peter?

 _-Por supuesto jefe._

Flash estaba maravillado por decir lo menos, con esto sería la envidia de toda la escuela. El chico estaba realmente fascinado con los trajes de Iron-man y lo estuvo aun más cuando Tony Stark le hablo a una tal FRIDAY y una voz salida de quien sabe donde respondió.

En el penthouse Peter había tenido problemas para encontrar su buzo, suerte que las IA del Sr. Stark era tan inteligente que percibió su problema y de inmediato le pregunto si podría ayudarlo.

Cuando FRYDAY le dijo que Tony lo necesitaba Peter de inmediato se puso la sudadera y tomó el ascensor.

Una vez que llegó al laboratorio camino hasta el hombre y, vaya desgracia la suya, que a quien primero encontró su vista fue a Flash. El chico estaba admirando los trajes y aun no se había percatado de él.

-Peter.- Dijo Tony, los demás presentes se giraron hacia él en aquel momento. –Te olvidaste esto niño.- Tony le tendió su mochila y Peter la tomó.

-Gracias Sr. Stark. – El niño intentaba hacer hasta lo imposible por no hacer contacto visual con los otros tres presentes. Para su desgracia el Sr. Stark lo rodeo con un brazo y lo llevo donde estaban los demás.

-Pete, ellos son el Sr y la Sra Thompson junto con su hijo Eugene.

-Hola- Dijo Peter estrechándoles la mano a los tres, aunque titubeando un poco con Flash.

-Ahora iba a llevar a los Thompson a recorrer al lugar Pete.Tú te lo conoces por completo. Acompáñanos.

-C-claro.

Todos juntos salieron del laboratorio a recorrer las instalaciones, pasaron en su mayoría por todos los laboratorios donde el Sr, Stark le enseño a la familia algunas cosas que se hacían y de paso superviso algunas cuestiones.

-Muy pocas cosas hacemos aquí de Industrias Stark- Explicó el hombre. –Tengo otro establecimiento dedicado puramente a eso.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los laboratorios Tony fue llamado por uno de los empleado y Peter lo siguió. Juntos le echaron un vistazo a los planos de un nuevo dron que saldría a la venta en poco tiempo.

Flash vio cómo Tony decía algo y Peter le contestaba señalando algo en los planos. El hombre sonrío y agito el cabello del niño asintiendo y luego le dio una orden a uno de los trabajadores.

Al final de la visita cuando los Thompson estaban por irse invitaron a Tony a cenar a su casa diciéndole que podría llevar a un acompáñate si quería.

* * *

-No puedo aceptar eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-P-porque no.

-Niño si no me vas a dar una buena excusa entonces vienes.

-P-pero, no puedo.

-¿Por qué? Y si dices que tienes tarea te pateare el trasero hasta tu graduación.

Peter lo miró y cerró la boca creyendo en la amenaza. –N-no tengo nada que ponerme. Y son gente rica y no puedo ir vestido como siemp-

-Te compro ropa. ¿Lo ves se resuelve fácil?

-¿Qué? No, no puedo aceptar eso Sr. Stark.

-¿Por qué no?

-P-porque es su dinero.

-Tengo millones niño.

-Pero es de mala educa-

-Considéralo un regalo.

-…

-¿Ya no hay excusas? ¿Te quedaste sin?- Cuando Peter no respondió Tony lo tomó como una victoria. La mente del niño funcionaba a cien pensando en algo pero nada le llegaba a su torpe cabeza.-Perfecto. No hace falta que vayas muy elegante, te comprare algo y hare que te lo envíen. Mañana Hap pasa por ti.

-¿No puede acompañarlo la Sra. Potts?

-Es una reunión para hablar de trabajo. Si no la voy a llevar a una cena romántica Pepper prefiere no ir. Ya sabes, ¿vivir metida en cuestiones del trabajo y en la noche tener que ir a una cena para solo hablar de ello?- Tony negó con la cabeza. –Me mataría si le hago eso. Además te estoy pidiendo a ti que me acompañes, no a ella.

Peter gimió disgustado. –Va a ser aburrido.

-Tienen un hijo de tu edad. Con un poco de suerte tal vez Fred ya no sea tu único amigo.

-Ned.- Corrigió Peter. Tony se encogió de hombros, en realidad sabía a la perfección el nombre del mejor amigo del niño, pero aun debía mantener la fachada Tony Stark.

-Como sea, terminamos con tu traje. Ahora podrás caer tres pisos tranquilamente que no se va desgarrar. Pero de preferencia no lo hagas, a no ser que busques darme un ataque. Y si alguna vez te vuelves a caer así me dices.

-¿Por qué? Tengo quince no cinco.

-Lo creas o no a veces a me fijo lo que haces por el baby monitor y no quiero encontrarme sin previo aviso que caíste tres pisos, eso me daría un ataque. Y si te lastimas alguien tiene que saber. Y eso no está en discusión- Agrego antes de que el adolescente protestara. En realidad Tony veía el baby monitor de forma seguida y casi se le detenía el corazón al ver al niño caer tres pisos de altura.

* * *

Al día siguiente un paquete llegó al departamento de los Parker, allí Peter se encontró con una remera, pantalones negros y zapatillas nuevas, además también el Sr. Stark le había agregado una campera nueva. Se suponía que solo sería una remera y un pantalón, no esto.

Suspirando Peter se vistió y espero a que Happy llegara. Cuando recibió el mensaje del hombre diciéndole que estaba por llegar Peter bajó rápido las escaleras y lo esperó abajo. Diez minutos después el audi negro estacionó y Peter se subió.

-Hola Sr. Stark, hola Happy.

-Hola niño- Respondió Tony mirando su teléfono. Happy murmuro un "Mhmm" y arrancó el auto.

Peter trato de calmarse mientras veía las casas pasar a medida que el auto avanzaba. Ahora mismo se dirigía con el Sr. Stark a la casa de Flash Thompson. Los padres de este habían invitado a Tony a cenar el sábado que habían ido al compuesto, iban a discutir algo. Peter no sabía qué pero al parecer tenía que ver con las empresas.

Al llegar a la elegante mansión las puertas del portón se abrieron y el auto entró. Happy estacionó frente a las puertas y cuando Peter y Tony bajaron el guardaespaldas se fue. Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la puerta y allí estaban los Thompson con su hijo.

Tanto Peter como Flash tragaron una bocanada de aire al verse, con la única diferencia de que Peter ya sabía que lo encontraría allí, aunque había tenido la esperanza de que el chico no estuviese. ¿Pero por qué en el mundo alguien se perdería la oportunidad de cenar con Tony Stark?

El Sr. Stark le dio la mano a los padres y al mismo Flash, luego Peter hizo lo mismo y los invitaron a entrar.

Una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa dos mayordomos les llevaron la comida.

 _¡¿Tienen mayordomos?!-_ Pensó Peter – _Ni el Sr. Stark tiene mayordomos._

Aun cuando la comida fue servida y todos comenzaron a comer Flash en ningún momento le saco la mirada a Peter, lo cual era espeluznante.

El Sr. Stark hablaba con los padres de Flash cuestiones puramente legales. Hasta donde sabia Peter, el Sr y la Sra Thompson eran abogados de prestigio y éxito.

-Las ventas suben todos los días- Dijo Tony. –Pepper cierra contratos con otras industrias y cosas así.

-¿Y la competencia?- Preguntó la madre de Flash. –He oído que Norman Osborn está haciendo furor con la venta de un nuevo teléfono.

-Lo sé, pero las ventas de los Stark-phone no disminuyen, en un tiempo sacaremos un nuevo teléfono. Estoy trabajando en él con Peter ¿No es así?

El niño no esperaba ser incluido en la conversación y solo asintió lentamente.

-Peter es uno de mis internos en Industrias Stark, el más inteligente de hecho.- La cabeza de Flash se giró rápidamente en torno a Tony en cuanto lo dijo. -Trabaja conmigo en el laboratorio y actualmente estudiamos para una competencia a la que lo inscribí. La cual es solo para genios, rindió el examen para entrar sin siquiera haber estudiado.

-¿No estudiaste para ese examen?- Pregunto el Sr. Thompson. Peter negó con la cabeza. –Eso es algo arriesgado ¿No crees?

-Siendo sincero- Dijo Tony. –El niño ni siquiera sabía para qué era el examen. No le dije nada, solo lo metí en una habitación llena de personas para que lo hiciera y con eso bastó.

-¿A qué escuela vas Peter?

-Midtown- Dijo el niño, le pareció que agregar lo de "ciencia y tecnología" no haría falta teniendo en cuenta que Eugene "Flash" Thompson asistía a la misma escuela.

-¿Midtown?- Preguntó la mujer sorprendida. –Eugene también asiste allí. ¿En qué año estas?

-Segundo de secundaria.

-¿De verdad? Deben de ser compañeros en alguna clase entonces.

Ambos chicos solo sonrieron y no dijeron nada. Al terminar la cena Happy ya estaba afuera esperando con el auto, ambos se apresuraron y subieron al auto.

Peter estaba inusualmente callado hasta que la pregunta que estaba en su mente no soporto estar encerrada más tiempo y simplemente fue dicha.

-¿Sr Stark?

-¿Mhmmm?

-¿Para qué invito a los Thompson al Compuesto?

-Pepper pensó que siendo ellos dos abogados de éxito y prestigio debería entablar aunque sea una mínima relación.

-¿Por qué?

-Cosas de empresas niño. Los contactos son importantes.

Peter asintió comprendiendo y el silencio volvió a reinar en el auto por otros diez minutos.

-¿Crees que con esto bastara?- Preguntó Stark.

-¿Qué?

-Para que ese chico Flash deje de decirte patético.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no lo sabía?

-¡¿C-cómo?!

-Digamos que deberías dejar de utilizar a Karen como un diario secreto niño.

-Ow- Peter enterró su cabeza en sus manos. -Ahora dejaré de hacerlo.

-Por favor… ambos sabemos que no. Eres muy hablador y Karen te vino perfecto para eso.- El silencio se hizo volvió al auto después de eso, la mente de Peter no dejaba de vagar en cuánto el Sr. Stark podría saber. –Dime niño ¿Hasta qué hora trabaja tu tía hoy?

Peter se quedo callado sin haberse esperado la pregunta. –Aham, hasta las once o doce. Le toma mucho tiempo el viaje en el tren subterráneo hasta casa.

-Bien… le escribiré, te quedas en el Compuesto hoy.

-¿Qué? N-no hace falta Sr. Stark.

-Mocoso, no dejaré a un niño solo en su casa hasta las doce de la noche. Te quedas en el Compuesto.

Peter suspiró –Okey.

-Y nos sacaremos una foto que subirás a tu instagram ¿Te parece? Tal vez así consigas más de ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cuarenta y siete seguidores?

Peter gimió y se acurruco contra la puerta del auto con la cara enrojeciendo, al menos esta vez no estaban allí los Vengadores mientras el Sr. Stark lo humillaba, solo estaba Happy, que extrañamente tenía una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Si hasta Happy se reía entonces Peter se vería obligado a aceptar que de verdad era patético.


	9. Pequeño demonio, no angelito

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Shinki S: Por supuesto que lo es, es realmente tierno y maravilloso. Muchas gracias por comentar. Disfruta este capítulo por favor, es un tanto larguito jajaja. ¡Saludos!**

 **Perdón por si encuentran errores, no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo, pero lo hare.**

* * *

Peter tomó la pequeña bolita rosada con un par de pinzas y la mantuvo suspendida sobre el mechero. Al activar este, en lugar de largar una mecha de fuego, salió una pequeña ráfaga de aire helado. Peter lo apagó y dejó su pequeña invención sobre la mesa.

Un fuerte ronquido sonó al lado suyo. Sentado en una silla junto a él estaba Happy durmiendo.

El Sr. Stark había tomado la decisión de no vender la torre, o la había comprado otra vez, la verdad no estaba seguro.

Algunas veces los viernes se veían en la Torre en lugar del Compuesto, aunque no pasaba seguido. Así también en algunas ocasiones Tony se quedaba un rato con él en el laboratorio y si le surgía una reunión o algo de último momento lo dejaba bajo la supervisión de Happy. Justo como sucedía en este momento, Tony se había ido hasta Nueva York porque tenía una reunión programada en la torre y lo había dejado en el laboratorio del Compuesto con Happy.

Happy y Peter tenían ahora una especie de tradición, independientemente de si el Sr. Stark estaba o no, el niño había tomado la costumbre de jugarle bromas al guardaespaldas. Generalmente eran dos bromas por mes como máximo.

Cuando el Sr. Stark había tenido que salir corriendo del laboratorio Happy había llegado con una bolsita de chicles redondos y de color rosado, obviamente no le había convidado ninguno. Por lo que Peter tomaría esta travesura como una especie de venganza.

Con mucho cuidado el niño dejó la pequeña bola rosada junto con las demás esparcidas en la mesa, antes de dormirse Happy lo había amenazado diciendo que ni se le ocurriera tomar uno de sus chicles. Por ende el niño juntó sus cosas listo para irse, tomó uno y se lo metió a la boca.

Si Happy estaba dormido tal vez uno de los otros choferes pudiera llevarlo a casa.

Peter estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando su sentido arácnido comenzó a zumbar tan fuerte que su corazón se acelero. El niño se dio la vuelta y vio a un muy furioso Happy Hogan al final del pasillo mirándolo con odio.

-Oh Oh.- Dijo el niño, generalmente el hombre no se despertaba hasta que Peter había terminado con su trabajo y ya estaba muy lejos de su furia.

Como si su cuerpo se mandara sin órdenes de su mente, de un momento al otro sus piernas se movieron y comenzó a correr.

Oh mejor que se apurara porque si Happy lo atrapaba Peter podría considerarse muerto.

El niño llego al ascensor y comenzó a presionar el botón muchas veces y muy rápido. –FRIDAY por favor- Rogó Peter a la IA.

 _-El ascensor está llegando Peter, te garantizo que el Sr. Hogan no llegara a ti._

Aún con el consuelo de la IA Peter siguió presionando el botón, su corazón latiendo a mil por cada segundo que pasaba, a cada momento Happy y la mancha rosada que cubría un círculo perfecto circundante alrededor de su boca e incluso llegando hasta parte de su nariz, se hacía más evidente, más y más cerca a cada momento.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Peter saltó dentro sin pensarlo dos veces. Otra vez presiono rápidamente el botón para cerrar las puertas, estas lo hicieron justo cuando Peter podía ver al hombre lanzándose a él.

La respiración de Peter era pesada y errática, su corazón no parecía querer calmarse. –Uff. –El niño vio por el rabillo del ojo que había dos personas detrás suyo y por el reflejo frente a las puertas de metal podía decir que se encontraba en presencia de dos Vengadores: Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes. El niño intentó tranquilizar su respiración y no entrar en un ataque fanboy en ese mismo momento, debía de tratar actuar casual como si solo fueran dos personas cualquiera que se había cruzado en el ascensor.

-Hola.- Dijo Peter girando la cabeza primero hacia Rogers y luego hacia Bucky, con un tonito como si no acabara de entrar corriendo al maldito ascensor.

-Hola- Respondieron ambos dándose una mirada. Ninguno de los dos se había esperado al subir al ascensor que este de repente aumentara su velocidad al menos diez veces más y llegara al piso al que definitivamente no habían pedido ir y además un adolescente entrara corriendo como si el mismo diablo lo hubiese estado persiguiendo.

Al llegar a la planta baja Peter volvió a mirar a cada uno –Adiós. –Dijo.

-Adiós.- Respondieron ambos divertidos.

Peter salió del ascensor he intentó cruzar entre todo el tumulto de gente para llegar a la puerta, en momentos así despreciaba ser tan pequeñito, la gente le pasaba por al lado como si realmente no estuviera y a él se le hacía difícil caminar así.

Su sentido arácnido volvió a zumbar en su nuca y al girar la cabeza se encontró a Happy en la puerta de la escalera con una mirada psicópata mirando hacia todos lados. Cuando los ojos del hombre se cruzaron con los suyos su corazón dio un vuelco. El niño cambio rápidamente de dirección hasta el área con menos gente, Happy se acercaba a él rápidamente, cortesía de la altura que le permitía pasar con mayor facilidad entre las personas.

Al llegar al aérea despejada el niño comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando una salida. _–Aquella puerta lleva hacia otras escaleras Peter.-_ Dijo FRIDAY iluminando una luz sobre la entrada. Peter corrió y cerró la puerta respirando pesadamente. El niño cayó sentado sobre el segundo escalón con la respiración pesada y agarrándose el pecho.

Poco a poco su respiración se calmó y su corazón se desaceleró, entonces un fuerte golpe dio contra la puerta asustando al chico. -¡Ahaaa!- Torpemente el niño se levanto y comenzó a correr subiendo las escaleras y tropezándose a veces.

FRIDAY le indicó otra puerta cuando noto lo cansado que debía estar el chico de tanto correr cuesta arriba. El niño cruzó por la puerta y llegó a un pasillo, miró alrededor antes de salir. Peter cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre esta aun respirando pesadamente.

 _-Este no era el plan-_ pensó.

Aun con su respiración errática el niño miró a ambos lados y decidió comenzar a caminar. A medida que avanzaba se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había estado por aquel pasillo, cada tantos metros había una ventana grande y todas las habitaciones a las que estas pertenecían eran exactamente iguales.

-¿FRIDAY dónde estoy?

 _-En el piso veinticinco Peter._

-Wow, ¿Corrí veinticinco pisos? Genial...Nunca he estado aquí ¿Verdad?

 _-No Pete._

-Ohum, ¿Por qué?

 _-Mayormente te manejas por otros pisos Peter. Como el laboratorio, el penthouse y la sala común._

-¿Y nunca se me dio la curiosidad por ver los demás?

 _-Eso es algo que yo no podría responderte Peter._

-Lo sé.- El niño dejo de hablar entonces, el silencio se quedó por los pasillos mientras el chico seguía caminando. –Mhmmm ¿Oye FRY?

 _-¿Si Peter?_

-Happy está muy enojado ¿verdad?

- _El Sr. Hogan presenta un ritmo cardiaco elevado y signos de enfado._

-¿Eso es un sí?

 _-Muy probablemente._

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

 _-Quiere decir que aunque sus acciones son pertenecientes a la ira, las personas tienen diferentes formas de manejar sus emociones y aunque la mayoría comprende el enojo de una manera muy similar aun cabe la posibilidad de que en este caso se trate de otra emoción aunque parezca furia._

-Ohooo ya entiendo.

 _-Sin embargo Peter tengo registros del Sr. Hogan almacenados y conozco su comportamiento, por lo que te podría asegurar que está muy enojado, aunque quepa la posibilidad de que no lo esté._

-¿Por qué cabe esa posibilidad?

 _-Porque aun cuando las probabilidades son realmente altas siempre en cualquier ecuación cabe el uno por ciento de duda simplemente porque es posible._

-¿Y cómo se sabe que es posible?

 _-No se sabe Peter. Pero siempre se ha de tener en cuenta porque los datos no lo demuestran todo. ¿Comprendes?_

-Sip, creo que sí. Es interesante. Tú sabes mucho FRY.

- _Tengo acceso a diversas fuentes de información además de internet y gran rapidez y eficacia al hallar respuestas Peter._

-Wow, eres increíble FRIDAY.

- _Muchas gracias Peter, pero el Sr. Stark fue quien me creó con mis protocolos y capacidades._

-Sí, es verdad, él también es increíble, pero tú llevas todo eso a cabo.

FRIDAY no contesto y el niño siguió caminando.

-¿Oye FRY?

- _Dime Peter._

-¿Tu estas en todos lados?

 _-¿Por favor podrías explicarte mejor?_

-Me refiero a que tu estas aquí, en la torre, en otras partes del Compuesto y en las computadoras y en los trajes de Iron-man y quién sabe qué más, si yo te hago una pregunta aquí y alguien al mismo tiempo te hace una pregunta en la Torre ¿Cómo haces para responder al mismo tiempo dos preguntas diferentes?

 _-La voz es solo una cosa Peter, lo que yo te digo se escucha a través de los parlantes hechos por el Sr. Strak. Soy capaz de reproducir respuestas diferentes por parlantes diferentes. Mi base de datos analiza las preguntas y les da una respuesta, eso sí es capaz de hacerse al mismo tiempo._

-Wow, eso sí es interesante... ¿FRY si todo este tiempo has estado ayudándome a escapar de Happy entonces por qué no lo dejaste en la planta baja sin abrirle las puertas y el ascensor?

- _Porque, Pete, si alguien quisiese subir por el elevador estando el Sr. Hogan atrapado en planta baja, él podría tomar la decisión de meterse al ascensor junto con esta persona y no les puedo negar el acceso a ambos. Además según mis registros la impotencia de no poder llegar a algún lado lo haría aun más enojado, lo cual no es conveniente para ti. Y según mis protocolos debo resguardar tu seguridad por sobre todas las cosas aun cuando el Sr. Hogan no sería capaz de dañarte pero se debe de tener en cuenta que está en un momento donde no piensa con claridad._

-Ya veo…- Peter sintió una extraña sensación detrás suyo, como si algo invisible lo golpeara, un escalofrió como si hubiese sido atravesado por un fantasma, se dio cuenta que era su sentido arácnido.

Se dio la vuelta y su oído mejorado escuchó pasos retumbar contra el suelo.

-¿FRY?

 _-El Sr. Hogan ha llegado al piso por las escaleras del este, se acerca corriendo Peter, te recomendaría hacer lo mismo._

El niño no discutió la orden y comenzó a correr, Peter odió la forma en que sus torpes piernas temblaban haciéndole sentir que corría realmente lento y en cualquier momento caería y sería atrapado.

Se dio la vuelta mientras corría y sintió que pudo haber visto una sombra y escuchar los pasos más fuertes, aunque también creyó que podría haber sido su imaginación decidió correr más rápido y no mirar por las dudas.

Cuando Peter dobló la esquina se chocó contra alguien y cayó sentado al suelo.

-Auch- Dijo frotándose la cabeza con una mano. –Oye, más cuidado.- Al levantar la vista Peter se quedó petrificado al encontrarse a Sam y Bucky. El niño no supo cómo reaccionar, solo esperaba que no lo reconocieran, ese par había estado buscándolo en sus patrullas como Spiderman por una revancha de su batalla en el aeropuerto.

El par se miró y levantaron una ceja hacia él.

-Hola- Dijo Peter vacilante.

-Hola- Respondió Sam.

-Hola otra vez- Dijo Bucky.

Los pasos de Happy retumbaron fuertes contra el suelo. Peter se dio la vuelta al escucharlo y al parecer no fue el único ya que los otros dos también dirigieron su mirada al pasillo.

El niño se levantó rápido y vio en la pared junto a él un junta platos, una de esas cosas por donde la gente subía la comida.

Peter levantó la puerta del lugar y subió hasta allí para desconcierto de los dos vengadores.

Cuando Peter cerró la puerta se quedó extremadamente quieto solo escuchando los pasos acercarse.

Ambos héroes vieron a Happy llegar con la respiración agitada y la mirada frenética.

-¿Lo vieron?- Preguntó. Los dos amigos necesitaron apretar los labios y soportar la risa cuando vieron la mancha rosada que le rodeaba la boca. Todo encajó en su lugar entonces, con solo un intercambio de miradas decidieron tenerle pena al mocoso.

-¿A-a quien?- Pregunto Sam.

-¡Al niño! Cabello castaño, ojos marrones, bajito y muy hablador. ¿Vieron al pequeño demonio sí o no?

-Se fue por allá.- Señalo Bucky el pasillo. Sin esperar otra indicación el guardaespaldas salió corriendo.

.

Adentro del junta platos Peter se tapó la boca con ambas manos cuando escucho la voz de Happy, necesitaba mantenerse lo más callado posible, incluso mantuvo su respiración regulada y con suaves bocanadas de aire para que no lo escucharan de ninguna manera.

El niño sabía que si Happy lo encontraba allí, estaba muerto. En ese lugar estaba encerrado y el hombre lo tendría acorralado.

Cuando los dos vengadores lo cubrieron y se deshicieron de Happy, Peter sintió un gran alivio.

Sam y Bucky abrieron la puerta del junta platos una vez que Happy ya no estaba, y ambos vieron al niño con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Peter y bajó la puerta del lugar. Ambos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada y cuando subieron otra vez la puerta solo encontraron las dos cuerdas moviéndose una hacia abajo y la otra hacía arriba.

Peter siguió tirando de la cuerda mientras avanzaba subiendo, el niño se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no tenía un plan.

-¿FRY?- Susurró. -¿Estás ahí?

- _Sí Peter._

-Oww, menos mal. Pensé que estaba solo… ¿FRY?

-¿ _Sí Peter_?

-No sé qué hacer.

La IA mantuvo el silencio tanto tiempo que Peter pensó que ya no podría escucharlo.

 _-La Sra. Potts se encuentra unos pisos más arriba Peter, cada piso tiene alrededor de tres metros y medio de altura, si tiras de la cuerda a cuatro metros por minuto te la encontrarías caminando junto a la pared donde se ubica tu salida. Seguramente ella podría ayudarte._

-Ufff, okey. Comencemos entonces.

Peter empezó a tirar de la cuerda esperando estarlo haciendo al ritmo adecuado, pero como FRYDAY no le decía que estaba atrasado, lo cual supuso que ella le diría si así fuera, mantuvo el ritmo hasta que ella le dijo que había llegado a su destino. Rápidamente el niño levantó la puerta corrediza y vio a la Sra. Potts caminando solo un metro por delante de él.

-¡Señorita Potts!- Dijo Peter, cayéndose cuando intento salir del junta platos. La mujer se dio la vuelta ante el grito y vio como Peter caía al suelo.

-Ouch.- Dijo el niño frotándose la cabeza por segunda vez esa noche.

-¡Peter!- Ella corrió a su lado y se sentó junto a él para ayudarlo. –Cariño ¿Estás bien?- El niño asintió con la cabeza aceptando su ayuda para pararse.

-¡Señorita Potts tiene que ayudarme!

-Claro Pete, ¿Qué sucede?

-Esta vez metí la pata enserio.

-¿Metiste la pata? ¿Con qué? ¿Con quién?

-Con Happy, le jugué una broma y ahora quiere matarme.

-Ay Pete- Dijo ella riendo y acariciando su cabello. –Apuesto a que no es para tanto.

-Sí lo es. Es más, pregúntale a FRIDAY, ella es testigo.

 _-Evidentemente Señorita, el Sr. Hogan está muy enojado._

-¿Ya ve?

Pepper negó con la cabeza algo divertida. – Esta bien, no te preocupes. Sígueme, aun tengo un par de cosas que terminar antes de irme al penthouse. Si tienes paciencia nos vamos juntos arriba cuando termine con mi trabajo ¿Te parece?- Peter asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza causando risitas de la mujer. –Muy bien… vamos.

Ambos caminaron unos minutos en silencio, Peter constantemente alerta por si el hombre aparecía para matarlo.

-Ay no- Dijo el niño.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Se está acercando- Alertó cuando su sentido arácnido le comenzó a picar en la nuca.

-Pete este edificio tiene una tonelada de pisos, sería demasiada coincidencia- Pepper se detuvo al ver al niño frenético mirar hacia todos lados en busca de un escondite. –Okey… metete aquí.-Indico ella abriéndole la puerta de un armario. Ella esperó unos segundos y Happy llegó corriendo.

-¡Pepper!- La mujer le sonrió y él se acerco a ella con la respiración muy agitada y un círculo rosado alrededor de su boca. Pepper apretó los labios para evitar reír y que el hombre tomara más odio contra Peter. –Has visto a Peter.

Ella negó con la cabeza y en cuanto lo hizo el guardaespaldas se fue por donde había llegado. Pepper esperó un poco y entonces golpeó dos veces la puerta del armario –Ya puedes salir.

Peter abrió la puerta asomándose un poco y cuando comprobó que el lugar estaba despejado salió por completo.

-¿Listo para seguir?

Él asintió tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta esos pocos segundos dentro del armario.

-¡Pepper!- Se escuchó y antes de que Peter pudiese meterse en el armario Happy se detuvo a unos cuantos metros encontrándolo con las manos sobre la puerta a medio abrir. -¡Tu!- Lo señaló. El niño se encogió y pensó que podría desmayarse ahí hasta que Pepper lo tomó del brazo y lo puso tras ella.

-¡Happy!- Retó ella. –No te atrevas.- El hombre se acercó a paso decidido a ellos dos. Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca Pepper le puso una mano en el pecho deteniéndolo. –Esto para ahora Happy.- El otro hizo caso omiso de sus advertencias he intento rodearla para llegar al niño. -¡Happy no!- Grito ella cuando vio que sus advertencias no hacían efecto y el guardaespaldas estaba por tomar al chico del brazo. –¡Pete vete de aquí, yo lo detendré!

El menor inmediatamente hizo caso y comenzó a correr por el pasillo mientras Pepper actuaba como una barrera para impedirle correr a Hogan y así darle tiempo al menor.

Cuando Happy la esquivó y comenzó a correr la mujer rápidamente tomo su teléfono y marcó el primer nombre que tenía en sus contactos.

-¡Tony!

-Pep ¿Qué pasa?

-Debes regresar ahora.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que regrese? ¿Cuándo estoy en una reunión en la torre?

-Sí, Tony. Regresa ahora.

-Bien. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Happy literalmente quiere matar a Peter!

-¿Qué? Son las once el mocoso debería estar en su casa.

-Tony apúrate, toma el traje y vuela hasta aquí.

-Ya mismo, estoy en eso. Explícame.

-Peter le jugó una broma a Happy y se enojó de verdad, como no tienes idea. Apresúrate por favor.

-Eso hago. En quince debería estar allí.

Cuando la llamada termino Pepper rogó que Peter fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para soportar quince minutos más.

Mientras tanto Peter continúo corriendo por su vida.

-¿FRIDAY hacía dónde?

- _Aquí Peter._ \- La IA Abrió una puerta y Peter entró por ella solo que al momento de cruzarla se chocó de frente contra alguien cayó al suelo, otra vez.

-Auch- El niño se froto la cabeza con la mano aunque para este punto era su trasero quien debía de estar más comprometido con todas las veces que cayó. Al levantar la mirada Peter se encontró con dos mujeres. Una de cabello rojizo largo y a la otra le llegaba hasta los hombros: Black Widow y la Bruja Escarlata. –Perdón- Dijo el niño levantándose y cruzando junto a ellas.

Peter bajó rápido las escaleras de metal. Estaba en un lugar enorme y con luz roja, ni siquiera sabía que ese lugar existía, el metal sonaba fuerte bajo sus pies y pronto escucho un segundo ruido, igual al suyo, unírsele. Mierda, Happy ya había llegado.

El lugar en si era todo un laberinto y el niño comenzó a preocuparse por su perseguidor y porque si no se fijaba por donde iba podría perderse.

Peter subió y bajó escaleras con Happy a la siga detrás suyo. Una vez que el niño ya no pudo correr más se desplomó contra la baranda, su respiración realmente acelerada y de su frente le caían gotas de sudor.

Peter escuchó los pasos golpear contra el metal, el niño se puso en cuatro y miró por entre las pequeñas aberturas del metal de las escaleras. Con esas malditas escaleras con ese maldito diseño Happy solo tenía que levantar la vista y lo vería.

Peter rogó no ser encontrado mientras el hombre miraba frenéticamente hacia todos lados. Inconscientemente la mano del chico se puso sobre el barandal mientras seguía al hombre con la mirada cuando se alejaba.

El peso de Peter sobre el barandal y el hecho de que estaba flojo lo hicieron resbalarse. El niño llegó a sostenerse antes de caer de las escaleras pero la vara de metal cayó al suelo haciendo un horrible ruido para sus oídos.

Happy se dio la vuelta y vio la vara en las escaleras, al alzar la vista se encontró con el niño y su ira volvió a transformarse en odio.

Peter debió de quedarse petrificado porque podría jurar que FRIDAY le dijo _–Peter corre._

El niño se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dobló esquinas e incluso saltó de una escalera a otra con su super habilidad arácnida, entre tantas vueltas en un momento la IA comenzó a indicarle el camino hasta que el chico llego a la puerta de vuelta.

Peter la cerró con un golpe detrás de él, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Sin pensarlo mucho después de unos segundos de tomar aire volvió a correr por el pasillo. Supuso que esto contaría como el tour que siempre había querido por el Compuesto.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad por su vida Peter volvió a chocar contra alguien y cayó sentado al suelo, esta vez aunque se sobaba la cabeza le había dolido mucho más el trasero.

-Ouch. Otra vez.

-¿Peter?

El niño levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con su mentor.

-¡Sr. Stark!- El chico se paró de inmediato más que feliz de ver al hombre.

-¿Niño que sucede? Pepper me llamó.

-Happy me persigue Sr. Stark.

Al oír un portazo y fuertes pasos contra el suelo Tony tomó al niño y lo metió en una habitación, Peter nunca había estado allí pero parecía una cocina realmente grande y especializada.

-Metete aquí.- Peter entró en otro armario y esperó callado mientras Happy llegaba.

-¡Tony!

-¡Hap!- Tony frunció el seño al ver la mancha rosada en su boca. Con algo así ahora entendía por qué las ganas de asesinar al niño.

-¿Has visto al mocoso?

-¿No se fue a su casa ya?

El hombre suspiró y se fue por la puerta, unos segundos después Tony le abrió al niño el cual tenía una verdadera expresión de terror en su rostro y su respiración salía con grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Ya… no te preocupes. Te llevare a tu casa ¿Bien?- Dijo revolviendo su cabello. Él asintió aunque no se calmó, Tony se rió de su expresión de horror y lo rodeo con un brazo acercándolo más y otra vez agitándole el cabello.

-¡SABÍA QUE ESATBA CONTIGO!- Gritó Happy apareciendo por la puerta.

Peter y Tony se congelaron en aquel momento. Cuando Happy se acerco a ellos el multimillonario lo detuvo con brazo. –Corre niño.

Peter volvió a emprender carrera en aquel momento. Ni siquiera en sus patrullas corría tanto.

* * *

Dentro de la sala común todos los Vengadores estaban juntos viendo la televisión y con cajas de pizza esparcidas por todos lados.

Thor, Bruce y Steve tenían una para cada uno y estas yacían vacías sobre sus estómagos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y un niño entró corriendo al lugar seguido de un Happy Hogan muy enojado.

Sam silbo y negó con la cabeza. –Pobrecito, lo encontraron.

El niño se metió bajo la mesa con el guardaespaldas siguiéndolo, Peter se metió en la pequeña cocina y cuando Happy casi lo tenía acorralado allí, se subió a la mesada y corrió por toda la estancia. Ambos causando caos en el lugar.

Finalmente Peter logró esquivarlo y salió corriendo por otra puerta con su perseguidor detrás. Todos quedaron viendo el lugar por donde se fueron cuando un Tony Stark muy agitado llegó corriendo al lugar.

-¿Vieron a un niño siendo corrido por un guardaespaldas furioso?- Todos asintieron a la par. -¿Hacia dónde se fueron?- Todas las manos señalaron la otra puerta y el multimillonario salió corriendo. Luego de él Pepper llegó también muy agitada.

-¿Hacia dónde?

Las manos volvieron a señalar la puerta y la mujer también se fue.

Mientras tanto, Peter se resbaló y cuando intentó incorporarse inmediatamente volvió a caer por el miedo al ver al furioso guardaespaldas a unos metros de él. El hombre se acercó furioso al niño.

-¡Happy alto!- Gritó Tony cuando vio al hombre a unos metros del niño.

-¡Lo voy a matar!- Tony se acercó corriendo y se interpuso entre ellos.

-No, no lo harás.

-¿Acaso viste lo que me hizo?

-Sí, pero no es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto?

-¡Happy alto ahí!- Gritó Pepper y de inmediato se acerco al niño y lo ayudó a reincorporarse. Los demás Vengadores llegaron corriendo un segundo después, no se perderían el drama que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hap tienes que tranquilizarte.- Pidió Tony.

-¡¿Te estas dando cuenta de lo que el mocoso hizo?!

-Sí, pero es solo una broma Hap. Es un niño, los niños hacen travesuras.

-¡No son travesuras Tony! ¡Y ese!- Señaló a Peter. -¡No es un niño!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es?

-Un pequeño demonio disfrazado de angelito.

-Por favor… mira esa carita, ¿Cómo podría ser un demonio?- Tony señalo a Peter que se escondía tras Pepper y se agarraba fuertemente a su cintura.

-¡Es un demonio! ¡Y no hace travesuras, son maldades! Solo se esconde detrás de esa linda carita y todos piensan que es un bello angelito, pero noooo yo sé lo que eres mocoso.- Peter abrió grandes los ojos ante la mirada del guardaespaldas y se aferró más a Pepper.

Sam resoplo detrás de ellos. –Sí, un demonio Happy.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y enfrento al grupo que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, los Vengadores debieron de aguantar una risa cuando volvieron a verlo.

-¡Eso es porque no les ha hecho esto a ustedes!- Señaló su cara.

-Seguramente eso sale con agua y jabón ¿verdad?- Preguntó Bruce. Todos miraron a Peter que se encogió un poco.

-Probablemente.

-¡¿Cómo que probablemente?!- El guardaespaldas se volvió a lanzar sobre el niño salvo que Tony se interpuso.

-¡Ustedes ayúdenme!- El grupo salió de su estupor y corrieron a detener al hombre. Se necesitó de mucha fuerza, paciencia y sedantes para calmar al irritado Happy.

* * *

Peter estaba con su pijama sentado en el sillón del penthouse, el Sr. Stark terminó su llamada y se acercó a él.

-Muy bien niño, tu tía ya sabe que te quedas aquí. Ya estaba preocupada porque aun llegabas y no contestabas los mensajes. Vaya día ¿eh?

-Ni que lo digas.

-Por cierto, me olvide agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme?

-Me sacaste de la reunión con Ross. Muchas gracias.-Peter rió por lo bajo. –Muy bien- Dijo Tony agitando su cabello –Hora de dormir. Ve a la cama.

El niño obedeció y se fue a su cuarto decorado con paredes azules y posters de Star Wars, se metió en la cama y suspiró aliviado.

Peter dio vueltas en la cama y se acomodó de diferentes formas intentando dormir pero con todo lo que pasó su mente aun seguía tan agitada que no podía evitar la sensación de que había alguien en el cuarto, más específicamente Happy, para vengarse ¿Y si el hombre entraba en su cuarto mientras dormía? No estaba seguro de qué le haría pero en definitiva se asustaría mucho al verlo.

Después de un tiempo de tratar de dormir el niño se rindió y miró hacia el techo.

-¿FRIDAY?

- _¿Sí Peter?_

-Happy sigue furioso ¿Verdad?

- _El Sr. Hogan está más tranquilo Peter._

-Ow, bien… ¿Y se quiere vengar?

La IA tardó en responder. _–En sus momentos de furia dijo algo de eso._

-¿Y lo va a hacer?

 _-No lo sé Peter._

-Ow… ¿FRY… hay alguien más en mi cuarto?

 _-No Peter._

-¿Happy se meterá aquí mientras duermo para vengarse?

 _-Eso no lo permitiré Peter. Mantendré todo cerrado._

Peter suspiro aliviado. –Okey… Gracias FRY, hoy me acompañaste y ayudaste durante todo el día.

 _-De nada Pete._


	10. Preferencia

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Gracias por los favs a: Hallie Lane, Goth Color Girl y Sancheli96.**

 **Gracias por los followers a: Hallie Lane y Goth Color Girl.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Rinconsara1302: ¡Es toda una santa jajaja! Muchas gracias por comentar. En este capi también hay mucho de FRY. Espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **Shinki S: Supongo que Pepper también ha de ver a Peter como un hijo. Ya necesitaba incluir una escena así en esta serie. Si hago la continuación de "Grata Visita" tenía planeado añadir un par de escenas así. Ya mismo estoy pensando en un capitulo (o dos) para expresar los sentimientos de Pepper y lo que pensaron los Vengadores sobre la pelea de Peter y Happy. Gracias por comentar y disfruta este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Natalia UvUr: Muchas gracias por ese hermoso comentario. Qué lindo que te guste tanto lo que escribo. Disfruta este capi por favor. Saludos.**

 **Camib312: ¿Quién no ama a Tony en estado papá? Tengo planeado más capis así, un dady Tony defendiendo a Peter de los matones de la escuela es demasiado tentador como para negarme a escribirlo. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Paperdoll13: Jajajaja ¿Sí, verdad? Empezó como una pequeña idea que no podía sacar de mi cabeza y terminó como algo grande jajaja. Happy es de carácter delicado. Por favor disfruta este capítulo y muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Un detalle de la trama, en este capítulo los Vengadores ya saben que Peter es Spiderman, solo que no han interactuado mucho con él desde que conocen esta información.**

 **Solo es ese detallito, ¡por favor disfruten!**

* * *

Todos los Vengadores más Scott y T'Calla estaban en la sala común esparcidos por los sillones o el suelo.

Shuri entro a la habitación enojada y refunfuñando algo por lo bajo, al llegar junto a su hermano se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

En su lugar en uno de los sillones individuales Sam se acarició la barbilla con una mano, pensativo. -¿Es posible que un robot tenga sentimientos?- Preguntó. Todas las miradas se dirigieron algo sorprendidas e incrédulas a él. -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo un robot tendría sentimientos?- Preguntó Shuri.

-No lo sé, por algo pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Thor desde su lugar en el suelo.

-Ya sabes… FRIDAY. ¿Alguien más ha notado la amargura con la que nos habla? ¿Cómo… si estuviera cansada de nosotros?

Todos se miraron entre sí. –Tal vez solo está programada así.- Supuso Clint.

-Seguramente- Respondió Shuri. –Aunque a algunos nos habla peor a que a otros.

-Sí y a veces todo está bien con ella, es decir, te habla con su amargura natural, pero hay momentos en los que parece más… frustrada- Dijo Scott.

-¿Frustrada?- Preguntó Shuri. -¿Como… como si tuviese sentimientos?- Se rio.

-No lo sé, solo digo- Se defendió.

-Stark la creo.- Dijo Natasha tomando un sorbo de su botella de cerveza.

-Tengo la teoría de que mis IA suelen adoptar mi carácter.

-¿Presumido?- Pregunto Nat.

-¿Arrogante?- Siguió Clint.

-¿Molesto?- Ofreció Steve.

-¿Testarudo?- Dijo Thor.

-Ni se te ocurra agregar algo a ti también.- Amenazó Tony a Bruce.

-Iba a decir… persistente- Terminó con duda.

-El punto es…- Siguió Tony. –Que la única de todas mis IA que siempre fue agradable y no adopto mi comportamiento, ni me hablaba como si lo hubiese tenido harto y se quisiera suicidar porque ya no me soportaba pero no lo hacía porque en su protocolo estaba establecido que no debía, era Jarvis.

Todos asintieron y murmuraron afirmaciones de acuerdo.

-A Jarvis se lo extraña tanto.-Dijo Clint.

-Todo es culpa de Visión. –Acusó Tony. Las miradas y risas pronto se dirigieron al hombre indignado que optó por quedarse callado.

-Bien, bien, bien…- Dijo Shuri. –Pero nada de esto resuelve el caso. Un robot no puede tener sentimientos, ¿Cómo es posible que nos hable como…?

-¿Una secretaria fácilmente irritable?- Ofreció Barton.

-Exactamente.

-Bueno…- Dijo Tony con duda en su voz. –Hay alguien en realidad a quien no le habla así.- Todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta. –Nunca la escuche hablarle así al niño.

-¿A Spidey-boy?- Preguntó el arquero con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Sam. –El mocoso es súper irritable.

-Es muy tierno- Defendió Natasha.

-Y súper hablador- Opinó Clint.

-Bueno ya esta- Paró Tony. –Ustedes no lo conocen ni han interactuado casi nada con él. El punto es que FRY parece… quererlo.

-Yo diría más bien soportarlo- Dijo Barton.

-Me parece poco creíble- Siguió Sam.

-¿Ah sí? Hoy es viernes, el niño sale de la escuela en unas horas, veamos entonces. ¿Apostamos?

-Genial, ¿Qué quieres apostar?- Preguntó Sam intensado.

-Los perdedores pagan la pizza de aquí a un mes.

Clint silbó e hizó una mueca.-Eso es mucho dinero, ¿Estás seguro Sam?

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién más se prende?

Shuri se encogió de hombros y levantó una mano. –Una IA no puede tener sentimientos.

-Muy bien yo también voy- Dijo Clint. –A favor de Samuel.

-¡Por favor! ¿Es enserio?

-Pagaras la pizza Stark- Canturreó Sam.

-De todos modos ya lo hago. ¡Vamos, téngale más fe al niño! ¿Scott? ¿Qué dices? Yo sé que te agrada.

El hombre no lo negaría, el niño era realmente tierno y agradable. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza. –Ya que…- Levantó su mano como el resto. –Me uno a favor del niño.

-¡Perfecto!- Celebró Tony. -¿Quién más? ¿Thor, Bruce, Nat?

Bruce y Natasha negaron con la cabeza. –Prefiero solo ver el resultado y comer la pizza.- Dijo ella.

-Muy bien, todo listo entonces. Y cuando todos se den cuenta de que yo tengo razón, entonces Tony Stark ha creado una IA con emociones.

-¿Listo para perder Stark?- Desafió Sam.

-Para lo que estoy listo es para verte perder.

* * *

Peter llegó al laboratorio dando saltos como de costumbre y hablando a una milla por minuto. Tony rodó los ojos, para este punto ya estaba acostumbrado a la extrema energía inagotable del niño.

-Oh ¡Hola FRY! ¿Cómo estás?

- _Muy bien Peter. ¿Y tú?_

-También. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- _Excelente, gracias Peter._

El niño sonrío al techo y de su mochila sacó los lanza telarañas y preparó los compuestos químicos para comenzar a preparar el fluido.

-¿Ya te quedaste sin? Niño la última vez que estuviste aquí preparaste tanto que pensé que te preparabas para la guerra.

-Es que ya se terminó.

-Ya me di cuenta. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Es que practicamos las diferentes formas de lanzar telarañas.

-¿ _Practicamos_ quienes?

-Karen y yo.

-Oh.

Una vez que Peter terminó de guardar el fluido en las capsulas Tony le iba a sugerir que le diera el traje, pero se acordó de Sam y los demás en el piso de arriba.

-Oye niño, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué tal si vamos por comida?

-Ahaaam, la verdad ya comí en la escuela.

-Me estas mintiendo, siempre me mientes cuando se trata de comida.

-Es que Sr. Stark, de verdad ya comí.- Dijo el niño sinceramente.

Tony sabía que él decía la verdad, es decir, era imposible no darse cuenta, el niño era un terrible mentiroso, pero necesitaba llevarlo arriba.

-¡Vamos niño! Es hora de tomar la leche- Tony lo tomó por lo hombros y lo arrastró hasta el ascensor.

-Pero Sr. Stark yo-

Al llegar al piso de arriba en cuanto Sam lo vio entrar con el niño ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

Peter se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina y Tony le pasó un vaso de leche y galletas.

A Tony no le sorprendió cuando Sam rápidamente sacó a relucir el tema en cuestión. Aunque pensándolo bien era mejor acabar con eso de una vez.

-¡Niño! hace un rato estuvimos hablando… sobre FRYDAY

Peter dejó el vaso con leche en la mesada y frunció el seño al hombre- ¿Qué con ella?- Preguntó levemente enojado.

-Ya sabes… la forma en que siempre habla con extrema irritación.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-No, no lo es. Es muy buena, más de una vez me ha ayudado a huir de Happy.- Comentó dándole un sorbo a la leche.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo acordándose perfecto de _ese día_ en particular.

-Está en su protocolo- Dijo Shuri.

-¿Y?

-Que no es un acto de bondad, está programada para hacer lo que hace.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo el rumbo de esta conversación…

-FRYDAY es amargada, porque Stark la programó para hablar así- Explicó ella.

-¡FRIDAY no es amargada!

-Sí lo es.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Bueno, ya esta- Paró T'Calla la discusión infantil de los niños.

-¿Por qué hablan de ella como si no estuviera acá?- Preguntó Peter.

-¿Por qué le importaría?- Dijo Sam.

-¡Porque nos escucha!

-Niño no estamos hiriendo sus sentimientos.

-¿Tu que sabes? Ella está aquí y nos escucha y sabe que están hablando mal de ella.

-Pero de ahí hasta que se ofenda hay una diferencia.-Discutió Shuri.

-Si estuvieran hablando mal de ti y tú estuvieras presente ¿Te ofenderías?

-Pues sí, pero yo soy una persona. El punto además es que FRYDAY le habla mal a todo el mundo.

-No es verdad. A mí me habla bonito.-Alegó Peter llevándose el vaso a la boca y dando un sorbo a la leche. -¡Hola FRY! ¿Cómo estás?

- _Muy bien Peter ¿Y tú?_

-Genial. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

 _-Bien Pete. Gracias por preguntar._

-De nada… ¿Lo ven? Ella es buena.

-Esto es increíble- Murmuro Shuri. -¡Tú la programaste para que le hablara bien a él! ¿Verdad?- Apuntó a Tony. El hombre en cuestión negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. –Wakanda es el país más avanzado tecnológicamente en el mundo y no tenemos IA emocionales.

-Comprobado entonces.- Dijo Tony- Tony Stark ha creado una inteligencia artificial emocional.

-Eso no es posible, las inteligencias artificiales son solo números y códigos.

-Poseen pensamiento individual.

-Un pensamiento programado.

-Son capaces de razonar.

-Pero hay una diferencia entre razonar y sentir.

-Shuri ya esta perdiste- Dijo T' Calla. – Pagaras la pizza.

-Yo no tengo dinero, en todo caso tú pagaras.- Todos rieron ante la mueca del rey.

-¿Qué pizza?- Preguntó Peter confundido.

-Apostamos.- Le dijo Tony.

-¿Apostaron? No entiendo ¿Qué apostaron?

-Si FRYDAY tiene o no sentimientos.- Contestó Clint.

-Y eso no se ha comprobado- Siguió discutiendo Shuri. –Así que Tony y Scott pagaran la pizza.

-Si no se ha comprobado no tenemos porqué pagar- Dijo Scott.

-¡Eso no fue lo que apostamos!- Tony apuntó a la princesa de Wakanda con un dedo. –Habíamos acordado si FRYDAY le hablaba bien a Peter o no. Y ya se demostró que sí.

-Eso tampoco fue lo que apostamos- Dijo Shuri.

-Yo pido la opinión de alguien neutral ¿Nat?- Preguntó Clint.

La mencionada los miró a todos pensando y sonrío.-Esta vez Stark tiene razón.

-¡Traidora!- Acusó Barton.

-¡Lo ven!- Dijo Tony.

El grupo enteró comenzó a discutir. Peter se los quedó viendo en su lugar con el vaso vacío en la mesada. Al ver el alboroto Tony tomó el plato de galletas, agarró al niño por los hombros y se lo llevó por el ascensor de vuelta al laboratorio.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!- Discutió Shuri. -¿FRIDAY por qué nos hablas tan mal? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

-Sí FRYDAY- Dijo Clint. –Te conocemos desde hace más tiempo que el niño. ¿Por qué nos odias tanto?

-No creo que los odie- Dijo Tony. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a él, no se habían dado cuenta el momento en que regreso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Sam.

-Deje al niño en el laboratorio y vine a ver cómo terminaría esta discusión. El punto es… no creo que FRY los odie. Más bien… no los soporta.- Una sinfonía de _¿por qué?_ sonó en el lugar.- Pregúntele a ella.

Todos miraron hacia el techo esperando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué no nos quieres FRYDAY?- Preguntó Clint al no recibir respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa.

Al escuchar a la IA Tony estuvo seguro que de tener un cuerpo físico FRY habría arqueado una ceja.

 _-Peter es el único que me saluda al entrar y pregunta cómo estuvo mi día._

Todos, excepto Tony, se quedaron congelados con expresiones de horror en sus rostros.

-En síntesis- Dijo el multimillonario –Si hubiese una revolución robótica, Peter sería el único que saldría con vida de aquí. Y tal vez Visión si lo consideran robot, y el brazo de Bucky, y tal vez yo si entró en uno de mis trajes de Iron-man… tal vez. Pero si les hace sentir mejor, yo debo de ser a quien FRY menos soporta, la exaspero mucho todos los días.

Sin más Tony se fue por el ascensor hacia el laboratorio con Peter. Sus palabras no hicieron nada por aplacar el miedo creciente en el pecho de las personas en la habitación. El mismo pensamiento asaltaba la mente de todos. _¿Revolución robótica?_

Todos allí hicieron la promesa silenciosa de tratar mejor a FRYDAY.


	11. Encuentros extraños

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, esto tardo un poquito en escribirse. Por favor ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Steve y Bucky tomaron el ascensor y presionaron el botón para subir al piso sesenta.

-La calibración es notablemente diferente- Decía Steve. –El anterior escudo lo podía utilizar como…

-¿Un Frisbee?

-¡Exactamente! Si bien el nuevo me permite golpear con aquel extremo de ¿Cuántas tiene? ¿Tres puntas? Aun extraño mucho más mi viejo escudo, estaba pensando en pedirle a Ton- Repentinamente el ascensor comenzó a ascender a una velocidad diez veces mayor, provocando que ambos hombres se miraran confundidos y se sujetaran de las paredes para evitar caer.

Abruptamente se detuvieron y cuando las puertas se abrieron un niño entro casi tropezando. Lo último que llegaron a ver antes de que las puertas se cerraran a la mayor velocidad que jamás lo hicieron, fue la cara borrosa de Happy que casi lograba abalanzarse también dentro del ascensor.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de brazos cruzados.

-Hola.-Dijo el niño mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-Hola.

Todos en el Compuesto al menos una vez se habían topado con el niño interno de Stark, ninguna conversación demasiado larga había tenido lugar entre ellos o a veces no había habido ninguna conversación pero este tipo de encuentros era nuevo.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja y el chico los volvió a mirar. –Adiós.

-Adiós.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a pulsar el botón con el numero sesenta.

.

.

-No, no me estas entendiendo.- Dijo Sam. –Yo creo que debe utilizar una de esas cosas… ¿Cómo se llaman? Esos gorros que la gente se pone en la cabeza para cocinar y que la comida así no tenga cabello encima. ¿Sabes de qué hablo?

-Sí, sí, sí.-Dijo Bucky mientras ambos caminaban por el extenso pasillo.

-Muy bien, yo tengo la teoría que debe de usar uno de esos… pero para la barba. Es decir, ¿Sino como explicas que con esa barba de chivo la pizza no tenga pelos?

-El tipo con la barba de chivo es solo un repartidor Sam, él no las hace.

-¿Tu qué sabes? ¿Le has preguntado?

-No.

-Entonces no puedes decir- Sam calló cuando sintió algo golpear contra él. Ambos hombres miraron el suelo donde un niño había caído sentado y se frotaba la cabeza.

-Auch, Oye más cuidado- El chico se calló cuando levanto la vista y los vio. –Hola- Dijo con una vocecita vacilante después de unos momentos de silencio.

Ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir la sonrisa. No todos los días te chocas con un Vengador y le recriminas que por su culpa caíste al suelo.

-Hola.-Dijo Sam.

-Hola de nuevo.

Se escucharon fuertes pasos, el niño se dio la vuelta alarmado y con una expresión de horror.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera preguntar algo el chico ya estaba de pie y corriendo hacia la pared, deslizó hacia arriba la entrada de un junta platos y entró en él.

Sam y Bucky intercambiaron una mirada algo confundida y segundos después vieron llegar a Happy con un círculo rosado cubriéndole perfectamente la boca y el rededor de esta. Ambos tuvieron que apretar los labios para evitar reír, suerte que el hombre estaba demasiado agitado como para darse cuenta. Y por la maniaca expresión que tenía los dos Vengadores decidieron ayudar al mocoso, de lo contrario probablemente deberían explicar a Tony la muerte de su único interno.

-¿Lo vieron?

Sam debió de emplear su mejor fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a reír a carcajadas al notar los dientes rosados también. – ¿A-a quien?

-¡Al niño! Cabello castaño, ojos marrones, bajito y muy hablador. ¿Vieron al pequeño demoño sí o no?

Bucky hizo un mejor trabajo ocultando su diversión optando por una expresión seria aunque las pequeñas carcajadas de su amigo le provocaban a veces una sonrisa. -Se fue por allá.- Señaló hacia el fondo del pasillo y en cuanto lo hizo Happy comenzó a correr.

En cuanto el guardaespaldas se perdió de vista ambos levantaron la puerta del junta platos y le dirigieron al niño una mirada con una ceja alzada esperando un explicación.

-Muchas gracias. –Agradeció el niño y deslizo la puerta hacia abajo.

Sam y Bucky se miraron confundidos, no todos los días un niño te cierra la puerta en la cara. Cuando ambos la volvieron a abrir solo vieron las cuerdas del aparato, una que subía y la otra bajaba.

.

.

En comparación con lo que eran otros días, este estaba yendo realmente bien para Pepper. Si bien había tenido unas cuantas reuniones y algunas fueron bastante estresantes, podría ser peor, generalmente era peor. Por lo tanto estaba disfrutando realmente bien su día, en unas horas cuando Tony llegara ella estaría lista para tratar con su mal humor a causa del secretario Ross.

Su celular vibro y ella lo sacó para ver el mensaje enviado a su correo electrónico, debía de ser el nuevo contrato redactado por sus abogados para renovar el anterior, que ya había expirado, con la empresa China.

Escuchó un "Señorita Potts" y al darse la vuelta vio a Peter caer y golpearse la cabeza duramente contra el suelo.

-¡Peter!- Ella corrió a su lado y se sentó junto a él para ayudarlo. –Cariño ¿Estás bien?- El niño asintió con la cabeza aceptando su ayuda para pararse.

-¡Señorita Potts tiene que ayudarme!

-Claro Pete, ¿Qué sucede?

-Esta vez metí la pata enserio.

-¿Metiste la pata? ¿Con qué? ¿Con quién?

-Con Happy, le jugué una broma y ahora quiere matarme.

-Ay Pete, apuesto a que no es para tanto. - Dijo ella riendo y acariciando su cabello.

-Sí lo es. Es más, pregúntale a FRIDAY, ella es testigo.

 _-Evidentemente Señorita, el Sr. Hogan está muy enojado._

-¿Ya ve?

Pepper negó con la cabeza divertida, sabía que si FRYDAY lo decía entonces Happy estaba enojado, pero los niños tendían a exagerar mucho, sin embargo al ver la expresión de Peter sabia que realmente estaba asustado.

– Esta bien, no te preocupes. Sígueme, aun tengo un par de cosas que terminar antes de irme al penthouse. Si tienes paciencia nos vamos juntos arriba cuando termine con mi trabajo ¿Te parece?- Seguramente el tener que esperar a que ella terminara su trabajo sería realmente aburrido para él, pero Peter asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza causándole risitas a la mujer. –Muy bien… vamos.

Solo caminaron durante un par de minutos y Peter había estado realmente tenso y observando su entorno a cada segundo.

Pepper se preguntó si no le daría un ataque allí mismo, aunque por lo que conocía al chico ella sabía que él sobre todo tendía a exagerar mucho las cosas. Peter era un niño realmente tierno y adorable, ella podría asegurar que era el más tierno que había conocido, después de todo el chico logro ablandar el corazón de piedra Stark, algo imposible desde el punto de vista de muchos.

-Ay no- Pepper se giró y vio la expresión de pánico en aumento en la cara de Peter.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Se está acercando.

Pepper frunció el seño sin entender lo que quería decir, tal vez después de todo Peter estaba aun mas asustado además de lo mucho que dejaba ver -Pete este edificio tiene una tonelada de pisos, sería demasiada coincidencia.- Se detuvo cuando vio que él estaba realmente frenético y miraba hacia todos lados. El niño no se calmaría con simples palabras. –Okey… metete aquí.-Indico ella abriéndole la puerta de un armario, Peter entró corriendo y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos Pepper realmente se sorprendió cuando Happy llegó corriendo, aunque pese a la confusión por el hecho de que Peter había tenido razón, se dio cuenta, al ver la expresión del guardaespaldas, que el niño no exageraba, sin embargo le resultaba difícil acomodarse a la gravedad de la situación cuando la boca rosada del hombre le causaba tanta gracia.

-¡Pepper!, ¿Has visto a Peter?

Ella negó con la cabeza y en cuanto lo hizo el guardaespaldas se fue por donde había llegado. Esperó un poco y entonces golpeó dos veces la puerta del armario –Ya puedes salir.

Peter abrió la puerta asomándose un poco y cuando comprobó que el lugar estaba despejado salió por completo.

-¿Listo para seguir?

Él asintió tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta esos pocos segundos dentro del armario.

El resto de las cosas pasaron realmente rápido para ella, en cuestión de segundos Happy volvió y pese a sus intentos de mantener a Peter fuera de su alcance, él estaba realmente decidido a vengarse del chico.

-¡Pete vete de aquí, yo lo detendré!

Cuando Peter se fue corriendo ella se interpuso en el camino del otro lo más que pudo aunque eventualmente el guardaespaldas la esquivo y siguió al niño.

.

.

Ross no dejaba de parlotear y fingir ser importante, la reunión debía de llevar unas tres horas y era tedioso.

Tony aun seguía tratando en el juzgado, con el presidente y la ONU el hecho de revocar los acuerdos, establecer otros y sacar a Ross del puesto, esto le había causado varios enfrentamientos con el hombre, sin embargo aun era el secretario Ross y Tony tenía que responder a él por diversas cuestiones. N a la ONU o al presidente les importaba qué tan horrible fuera la situación teniendo en cuenta que tenía que escuchar a este tipo como un superior pero se peleaban a muerte en los juicios.

Aun así no lo escucharía en todo, no es como si fuese a entregar a los demás Vengadores solo porque un papel se lo decía o en este caso un viejito canoso.

Su teléfono vibro y solo atendió mecánicamente, Ross le envió una mirada de odio fulminante que Tony expertamente esquivo y le resto importancia, no era alguien que se dejara intimidar ni a quien le dijeran qué hacer, sobre todo las personas que le caían mal.

-¡Tony!

Al escuchar la voz asustada de Pepper inmediatamente se tensó y toda la despreocupación que había tenido su cuerpo durante la reunión desapareció -Pep ¿Qué pasa?

-Debes regresar ahora.

Eso sí era nuevo y sorprendente -¿Me estas pidiendo que regrese? ¿Cuándo estoy en una reunión en la torre?

-Sí, Tony. Regresa ahora.

-Bien. ¿Qué sucede?- Tony se levantó, tomó su maletín y salió de la oficina, Ross debía de tener algo de cerebro como para saber que la reunión se había acabado.

-¡Happy literalmente quiere matar a Peter!

-¿Qué? Son las once, el mocoso debería estar en su casa.

-Tony apúrate, toma el traje y vuela hasta aquí.

-Ya mismo, estoy en eso. Explícame.- El traje de Iron-man fue sacado del interior del maletín y de inmediato se acopló al cuerpo de Tony, quien emprendió vuelo rápidamente. Sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, FRIDAY cambió la llamada del teléfono al interior del traje.

-Peter le jugó una broma a Happy y se enojo de verdad. Como no tienes idea, apresúrate por favor.

-Eso hago. En quince debería estar allí.

Mierda, Tony sabia de las ocasionales bromas, por Dios algunas veces él mismo le había dado recomendaciones al niño y otras veces lo había ayudado a llevar la acción adelante. ¿Pero que podría haber hecho Peter para que Happy quisiera matarlo? ¿Qué podría ser tan grave?

.

.

-Tengo tanta hambre, mas les vale a los chicos no haberse comido todo… otra vez.- Se quejó Wanda.

-Juro que si Clint nos vuelve a ofrecer las sobras de su pizza esta vez lo colgare desde la ventana del último piso del compuesto por más que solo unas horas.

Natasha y Wanda salían de una de las tantas salas que tenían para entrenar en el complejo.

-Tengo que mejorar mi sentido de la orientación, me pierdo allí abajo.- Decía la Bruja escarlata.

-Lo sé, te note algo perdida, pero no te sientas mal, la habitación realmente confun- Alguien se chocó contra Natasha y la mujer miró sorprendida al niño que había caído sentado y se frotaba la cabeza.

-Auch.- Al levantar la vista la sorpresa cruzó brevemente su mirada pero rápidamente se levantó y cruzó entre ambas mujeres, sorprendiéndolas. –Perdón.

Ambas miraron que el niño entraba a la habitación y bajaba corriendo las escaleras, estaban por buscarlo para detenerlo, pues se perdería allí dentro, cuando de repente Happy Hogan llegó corriendo y con sus brazos las apartó de la entrada para pasar él.

-FRYDAY- Dijo Natasha.

 _-No se preocupe Señorita Romanoff, el Sr. Stark pronto se encargara de la situación. En la sala común los Vengadores pidieron pizzas y comenzaron a comerlas, si se apresuran llegaran antes de que se terminen y no habrá necesidad de ejercer la fuerza contra el Sr. Barton._

Ambas se encogieron de hombros y se apresuraron a la sala común del grupo, aunque la breve situación que acababan de presenciar no abandonaba sus mentes. Pero si FRYDAY decía que todo estaba bien, entonces lo estaba.

.

.

Bruce se comió el ultimo pedazo de pizza que le quedaba y miró el televisor con el seño fruncido, un episodio de _The Big Bang theory_ tenía lugar.

-Creen que el actor que interpreta a Sheldon entendía algo de todo lo que dice relacionado con la física.

El grupo completo le tiró a Bruce los bordes de la pizza que no habían comido. –No cagues otra serie Bruce.- Pidió Natasha.

-Suficiente que no podemos ver películas de fantasía porque siempre hablas de lo imposible que es según la ciencia. –Dijo Clint.

-Oigan, en contra de la creencia popular amo las películas de fantasía.

-¡Entonces cierra la boca!- Pidieron todos.

Antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar su curso a otra ronda de sobras de pizza arrojadas al médico, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y un niño entró corriendo a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por Happy.

Sam silbó y negó con la cabeza al reconocer al niño. –Pobrecito, lo encontraron.

Muchos almohadones y cajas de pizza vacías o que contenían sobras salieron volando cuando el niño o el guardaespaldas las arrojaban, las sillas también se cayeron junto con algunas ollas cuando la persecución siguió a la pequeña cocina.

El grupo entero gritaba diversas cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo como "metete debajo de la mesa", "golpéalo con la sartén" o simplemente "corre" y "cuidado". O en el caso de Clint "¡Cuidado con la cerveza!" cuando la persecución llego a la cocina y casi rompen la vitrina donde los vinos y cervezas caros estaban guardados.

Después de unos minutos de mucha angustia para todos en los que Happy casi tomaba al niño en más de una ocasión, Peter logró salir por otra puerta y el hombre lo siguió.

Miraron en shock el lugar por donde ambos salieron, el silencio llenaba la habitación drásticamente después de la batalla de hacia unos segundos.

Un Tony Stark muy agitado llegó corriendo al lugar.

-¿Vieron a un niño siendo corrido por un guardaespaldas furioso?- Todos asintieron a la par. -¡¿Hacia dónde se fueron?!- Preguntó furioso cuando nadie se lo dijo. Todas las manos señalaron la otra puerta y el multimillonario salió corriendo. Luego de él Pepper llegó también muy agitada.

-¿Hacia dónde?

Las manos volvieron a señalar la puerta y la mujer también se fue.

Les tomó a todos unos segundos pensar en qué estaban haciendo allí solo sentados y de repente todo el grupo se levantó y se pelearon por quien saldría primero por la puerta.

Llegaron corriendo un segundo después a donde se desarrollaba la escena. Tony se interponía entre Happy y el niño, mientras este se escondía detrás de Pepper.

-Hap tienes que tranquilizarte.- Pidió Tony.

-¡¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que el mocoso hizo?!

-Sí, pero es solo una broma Hap. Es un niño, los niños hacen travesuras.

-¡No son travesuras Tony! ¡Y ese!- Señaló a Peter. -¡No es un niño!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es?

-Un pequeño demonio disfrazado de angelito.

-Por favor… mira esa carita, ¿Cómo podría ser un demonio?- Tony señalo a Peter que se escondía tras Pepper y se agarraba fuertemente a su cintura.

-¡Es un demonio! ¡Y no hace travesuras, son maldades! Solo se esconde detrás de esa linda carita y todos piensan que es un bello angelito, pero noooo yo sé lo que eres mocoso.

Cuando Peter abrió grandes los ojos ante la mirada maniaca y asesina del guardaespaldas y se aferro más a Pepper Sam resoplo detrás de ellos. –Sí, un demonio Happy.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y enfrento al grupo que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, los Vengadores debieron de aguantar la risa cuando volvieron a verlo.

-¡Eso es porque no les ha hecho esto a ustedes!- Señaló su cara.

-Seguramente eso sale con agua y jabón ¿verdad?- Dijo Bruce. Todos miraron a Peter que se encogió de hombros un poco.

-Probablemente.- Balbuceo inseguro.

-¡¿Cómo que probablemente?!- El guardaespaldas se volvió a lanzar sobre el niño salvo que Tony se interpuso, ver a Tony luchando por detener a Happy y los brazos de este que trataban de cazar al chico era realmente cómico, Clint aprovecho la situación para sacar un par de fotos.

-¡Ustedes ayúdenme!- Cuando Tony gritó el grupo salió de su estupor y corrieron a detener al hombre.

Peter y Pepper se fueron inmediatamente al penthouse mientras el grupo entero era un manojo de manos que intentaban tomar al hombre furioso entre todos. Increíblemente Happy estaba resultando ser un reto.

Con mucha fuerza y gritos lograron mantenerlo inmovilizado pero eso no duraría mucho, Happy estaba decidido a matar a Peter y, probablemente, a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y ninguna razón que los demás intentaran hacer llegar a él lograría hacerlo entender.

Happy solo pensaba en una cosa: Matar a Peter. Y hacía caso omiso a lo que todos intentaban decirle. Cosas como "Solo es un niño", "Todos los niños hacen travesuras", "Te arrepentirás de esto cuando te calmes", "Tenle paciencia, es chiquito", nada entraba en su cabeza.

Los gritos y forcejeos continuaban y estaban a punto de perder aun más el control cuando Bruce apareció y le inyecto un calmante.

Aun con su ira Happy no sería capaz de luchar contra la medicina, aunque Bruce tuvo que inyectarle más cantidad de lo que a una persona normal dado que Happy no parecía querer desistir.

Una vez que el hombre ya no representaba una amenaza todo el grupo se dejó caer al suelo, agotados.

Necesitaron unos minutos para tomar aire y recuperarse. Bucky y Sam fueron los primeros en levantarse y tomar al guardaespaldas para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Una hora después todos estaban en el desastre que ahora era la sala común, con tazas de café en sus manos.

-Eso fue… wow. –Dijo Clint. –El niño tuvo mucha suerte.

-Ni que lo digas.- Concordó Tony.

-Debes traerlo más seguido- Dijo Natasha. –Eso fue divertido.

Los demás rieron y concordaron con ella. –Ya viene seguido, una vez por semana.

-¿Y por qué no nos enteramos?- Preguntó ella.

-Generalmente no hace notar tanto su presencia. Aunque no creo traerlo aquí en un tiempo…

-¿Por qué no?- Indagó Barton.

-Es Happy quien lo busca de la escuela los viernes, y eso no pasara próximamente.

-Y que alguien más lo busque- Ofreció Natasha.

-Prefiero no tenerlo en el mismo edificio que Peter.

-Dale vacaciones. –Dijo Bruce.

-¿¡A Happy!?

-Sí, le hace falta. Eso seguro lo ayudara a calmarse, ha de estar estresado, reaccionó demasiado mal para ser una broma inofensiva.

-Sí, Tony, eres muy estresante. Dale vacaciones al pobre hombre y así podrás traer al chico más seguido.

Tony resoplo pero decidió ignorar la primera parte del comentario de Natasha. -Oigan, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Un terremoto?

-No, tu tierno interno siendo perseguido por un furioso guardaespaldas. –Le recordó Sam.

-¿Y ninguno de ustedes pensó en ayudarlo antes?

Todos se callaron y se quedaron mirando sus tazas o la mesada de la cocina.

-Para ser los héroes más poderosos del planeta y haber manejado el estrés y el shock en tantas situaciones, no puedo creer que ninguno haya podido reaccionar para ayudar a un niño a quien casi mata un adulto.

-Bueno, ponte en nuestro lugar. –Dijo Thor.

-Oh, yo habría deseado estar en su lugar. Pónganse ustedes en el mío. Casi tengo que llamar a la familia del mocoso y decirles que lo había matado mi guardaespaldas… hablando de eso aun tengo que llamar.

-Es tarde, sus padres han de estar preocupados.

-Si…- Dijo Tony distante, ignoro el comentario de los padres de Peter y sacó su teléfono. Tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de May Parker. –Mierda… May ya me llamó.

-No pospongas esta llamada- Aconsejo Steve. –Como haces con todas las demás.

-No, no lo hare. Pero llamare en cuanto este con Peter, May ha de querer hablar con él.

-¿Le diras-?

-No- Interrumpió Tony a Steve.

-¿Entonces?- Interrogó el súper soldado.

-Diré… que nos quedamos entretenidos hasta tarde jugando en el laboratorio.

-Oh, Stark ¿Cómo fue la reunión con Ross?- Preguntó Nat.

-Para el culo… realmente aburrido, no sé de que hablo.

-Deberías escucharlo.-Aconsejó Bruce. –Aun es como tu jefe.

-No lo será por mucho tiempo más- A Tony le sorprendió lo fácil con lo que estaban hablando de Ross, todas las otras veces estar juntos fue realmente incomodo y ni hablar si ellos necesitaban saber algo acerca de su situación legal actual y los acuerdos, preguntarle o estar cerca de él siempre desencadenaba una situación tensa he incomoda, pero no esta vez, las cosas fluían como antes… tal vez sí sería una buena idea darle vacaciones a Happy y llevar a Peter al Compuesto, incluso más seguido.

* * *

 **Hola otra vez.**

 **Gracias por los Favs a: Super Khayo, R. Sycore, Jaishimahara, Anonymous eat books, Kagome-Black, Clerii y SweetDisxster.**

 **Gracias por los followers a: R. Sycore, Anonymous eat books, Kagome-Black, Clerii y SweetDisxster.**

 **¡Especiales gracias agiorgietto1 y Kagome-Black por agregarme a su lista de autores favoritos!**

 **¡Especiales gracias Kagome-Black por seguirme!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Shinki S: Que lindo que te gustara el capi anterior, perdón por la tardanza pero me pareció que contar el capi nueve desde el punto de vista de Los Vengadores era la mejor forma de abarcar lo que pensaron y eso llevo tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Anaisescalona12: Jajaja tienes razón. Cualquiera se asusta si no le cae bien a la IA que, para colmo, controla todo el lugar donde vive. Pero era hora de que Los Vengadores se dieran cuenta también. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Peperdoll13: Muchas gracias por comentar. Yo golpeo contra las paredes mi compu todo el tiempo, tal vez sea hora de tener más cuidado jajaja. Que lindo que te gustara el capitulo, espero también hayas disfrutado este. Saludos.**

 **Rinconsara1302: Tal vez FRY sea quien más miedo puede dar, es imposible hasta para las IA no amar a Peter. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado. Saludos.**

 **Kagome-Black: ¿Te leíste todos los capítulos de una? Jajaja supongo que esa es la maldición para quienes nos gusta leer, cuando algo te atrapa, lo hace enserio. Muchas gracias por el hermoso comentario, que lindo que te guste tanto como escribo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Y perdón por la tardanza! Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Clerii: ¡Gracias por el hermoso comentario! Amo Iron-dad y Spider-son, no paro de leerlos y definitivamente escribirlos es el cielo para mí. Que lindo que te guste mi serie de one-shots, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado como los anteriores. Saludos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos pronto. Espero tener el próximo capítulo listo dentro de poco. Ya saben que si tienen alguna solicitud, es bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Saludos.**


	12. Negacion

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Hola a todo el mundo. ¡Perdón por la larga ausencia! Pero me quede sin internet y he tenido muchas pruebas en la escuela. ¡Pero eso se acabo! (Gracias a Dios) La ausencia de internet puede matar más que muchas evaluaciones.**

 **Gracias por los favs a: Harry Hale, yuzurika y** **Renesmee Black Cullen1096.**

 **Gracias por los follower: yuzurik y** **Renesmee Black Cullen1096.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Shinki S: Hay una explicación para que Tony reacciones así con cada mención de los padres de Peter, pronto lo explicare, tengo un cap planeado para hacerlo. Espero que este cap te guste como el anterior. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Kagome-Black: Jajaja me dio mucha risa mientras escribía el cap, el enojo puede hacer grandes cosas en las personas. Qué lindo que te guste tanto mi serie, muchas gracias por el lindo comentario. Disfruta este cap por favor. ¡Saludos!**

 **Seimei: Wow, gracias por tan lindo review, me alagas demasiado. Me alegra mucho saber que mi historia está entre tus favoritas, de verdad muchas gracias. Hago lo que puedo para actualizar continuamente. Disfruta este capítulo por favor. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Wow, jajajaja ¿Tan rápido los leíste todos? Aquí hay otro capi que espero disfrutes. Estoy en un momento en que solo se me ocurren historias de humor así que hay más próximamente. Actualizare tan rápido como me sea posible. Muchas gracias. ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Por favor disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

En contra de lo que muchos pudieran pensar Tony Stark no estaba encariñado con Peter Parker. Sí, el niño era bueno y le caía muy bien, era inteligente y tenía un gran corazón. Pero solo eso, le caía bien. Sin embargo eso era un logro, Tony podía contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que le caían bien.

No había visitas programadas al Compuesto ni llamadas ni nada. Después del desastre del Buitre, que siendo honestos podría haber sido realmente desastroso de no ser por la intervención de Peter, Tony había agregado un par de protocolos más al traje y establecido una serie de reglas con el niño. Algunas de ellas no eran necesarias y solo se agregaron por insistencia de Happy, por ejemplo: ¡Basta de mensajes! Acordaron que los reportes podrían reducirse un noventa y nueve por ciento… el uno por ciento que quedaba era para una emergencia, como el tráfico de armas hechas con material alienígena en el cual Peter no volvería a involucrarse JAMAS. Si llegaba a ver que el tráfico seguía activo llamaría a Happy, le haría saber y nada más.

Tony le dio su número personal y le aclaro y le reaclaró y le recordó mil veces que solo era para una emergencia… de las grandes, realmente grandes, ENORMES. Como heridas de muerte, balazos, si llegaba a encontrarse atrapado dentro de una situación que no era capaz de manejar o no estaba habilitado para manejar, si el traje se dañaba… cosas así. Tony fue muy explicito con estas reglas, si no se trataba de una de ellas entonces cero llamadas.

Karen estaba programada para notificar una emergencia si Peter no lo hacía y Fryday evaluaba las redes en busca de noticias de Spiderman actuando fuera del límite que Tony decidió para él, incluso buscaba noticias que estuvieran relacionadas con Peter por si el niño detrás de la mascara también se pasaba de la marca.

Entonces todo estaba previsto y Tony no debería lidiar con el pequeño Parker.

-Jefe tengo una notificación en la sección de NOVEDADES del diario que podría interesarle.- Hablo Fryday a través del audífono que Tony tenía en su oído. El multimillonario estaba en una aburrida reunión empresarial en Nueva York.

-Ilumíname- Ordenó a la IA en voz alta, ganándose miradas extrañas de algunos otros empresarios mientras que el resto estaba demasiado concentrado en la diatriba de John ¿Karsel? Era malo para recordar apellidos.

Una serie de imágenes apareció frente a sus ojos en la lente de sus anteojos de sol. El titulo en grande fue lo que realmente lo impacto: "EXPLOSION EN MIDTOWN SCHOOL"

Abriendo los ojos como platos Tony se paró y con una disculpa acelerada salió y se dirigió a la escuela. Una vez allí se encontró a los bomberos y había una gran cantidad de gente en el patio. Cuando los sensores de FRY no detectaron a Peter, entró al establecimiento y rápidamente se topó con una serie de alumnos, todos compartían una característica en común, estaban empapados de una sustancia pegajosa y rara.

Al encontrar al niño vio que estaba igual que el resto solo que él tenía más de la sustancia que los demás. Pasó por su lado y lo tomo del brazo, caminando por el pasillo con él hasta un lugar apartado, llegaron hasta otro pasillo libre de gente donde se quitó sus gafas.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!- El niño parecía muy sorprendido de verlo y se quedó petrificado. -¡Peter te estoy hablando!- Como si con eso hubiese pulsado un botón de encendido el chico se dio cuenta de la realidad y empezó a tartamudear.

-¿S-Señor Stark?- Preguntó al final.

-Pensé que eso estaba claro mocoso. Ahora dime ¿qué te paso? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Estas…?

Peter suspiró. –Explote el laboratorio de química. –El niño tuvo al menos la decencia de estar avergonzado.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Estaba preparando mi formula de telarañas cuando alguien pasó a mi lado y tenía que cerrar rápido la gaveta donde tenía la sustancia pero cuando lo hice se trabó y aplique tanta fuerza que el banco de trabajo tambaleo y un frasco con otra sustancia cayó y los compuestos se mezclaron y PUUUUM.- El niño hizo la interpretación de una bomba con sus manos.

Tony se pasó las manos frustrado por el rostro.

-No sé qué hacer ahora- Confesó el menor.- Descubrirán que fui yo, mi bancó es el más empapado de… esto- Señaló la sustancia pegajosa en todo su cuerpo. –Y me van a preguntar y no se mentir y no sé que voy a hacer. ME EXPULSARAN.

-Basta. – Pidió Tony, igual de frustrado que el niño. –Solo… déjame…- Tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

En menos de diez minutos un equipo de limpieza llegó a la escuela, limpió el laboratorio, aseguró que la sustancia no era toxica y que saldría con una ducha. Natasha Romanoff vestida elegantemente, irreconocible con su disfraz y cumpliendo su papel de jefe de la organización inventó una mentira y lidió con el enojo de los adultos. Todo salió bien al final.

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos estabas produciendo tu fluido de telarañas en la escuela?

-Me quede sin ¿y dónde mas puedo hacerlo?

Tony suspiro y se puso sus lentes. –Te enviare una buena cantidad por correo todas las semanas- Dijo mientras salía de la escuela, invisible gracias al poder de solo un par de gafas de sol y el caos de alumnos, maestros y padres en el patio.

Ahora debía de pensar cómo haría para remendar el favor que le debía a Nat.

.

.

-Jefe me ha llegado un mensaje de Karen, la IA de Peter Parker- Informó Fryday.

-Reproduce.- Dijo Tony aun con la mirada en el traje de Ironman que estaba actualizando.

-Ritmo cardiaco elevado, fractura del brazo derecho.- Dijo la voz de Karen. Tony dejó rápidamente su traje, se puso otro y se apresuró a la ubicación que la pantalla redactaba como la del niño.

Llegó a un tejado donde Peter estaba sentado y apoyado contra un tubo de ventilación. Tony se acercó y le sacó la máscara.

-¡¿Qué te paso?!

-M-me quebré el brazo.-Dijo el niño tartamudeando y por lo que Tony notó, aguantando las ganas de llorar o al menos seguir llorando, podía ver los trazos de lágrimas anteriores por sus mejillas.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Me quede sin fluido y caí desde un vigésimo quinto piso hasta aquí.

-¿Te envié fluido de telarañas hace solo cuatro días?

El niño tomó una respiración temblorosa y profunda antes de continuar. –S-sí pero… estuvimos pa-p-practicando los tipos de disparos.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste tu? Fue Karen quien me avisó ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

-¿V-veinte minutos? Dijiste que solo debía llamar por heridas de bala o de-de muerte.

Tony tomó aire, reformularía las reglas de llamadas con el niño en un momento más adecuado. Con una llamada al Compuesto fue atendido por Nat quien estaba muy enojada de ser despertada a las cuatro de la mañana pero aun así le consiguió un medico, más específicamente a Cho.

Con cuidado cargó al niño, lo llevó al ala médica del Compuesto, su brazo fue arreglado e hizo una nota mental para agregarle al traje un sistema de alerta para avisarle a Peter cuanto fluido le quedaba.

-Toque de queda- Advirtió el multimillonario al chico sentado en la camilla, apuntándolo con un dedo.- No más de las 2 AM. A esa hora debes estar en la cama no regresando a casa ¿Entendido? -Peter asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora solo le debía dos favores a Nat.

.

.

Estaba cansado, MUY cansado, pero aun así se puso su traje llegó hasta la reserva natural en la que figuraba la ubicación y se encontró al mocoso con un montón de hojas y ramas en la cabello sobre un árbol tratando de enderezarse después de haber caído quien sabe cuánto.

Tony no dijo nada, solo tomo al niño por los brazos y comenzó a volar al Compuesto.

-Le digo que casi lo tenía Sr. Stark.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre advertir si había tráfico de armas alienígenas?

-Pero no era trafico solo era un ladrón con un dispositivo que le permitía volar y no estaba hecho con tecnología alienígena, me recordó mucho a las alas de Falcón, se robo mucho dinero por cierto. ¡Se estaba llevando toda la recaudación de beneficencia de un orfanato! Y CASI LO ATRAPO, le puse un rastreador- Comentaba alegre el niño.

- _Casi_ porque te dejo caer muchos metros y hacerte chocar contra todas las ramas del árbol.

-Aterrice sobre _una_ rama y cuando me saque la máscara de la cabeza no me di cuenta y caí partiendo las ramas del árbol. Por eso estoy así.-Con una mano Peter revolvió un poco su cabello tirando ramitas al suelo.

Tony aterrizó en el Compuesto y llevó al niño de un brazo hasta su penthouse.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- El multimillonario solo abrió una puerta, en contra de las protestas tomó al niño de los costados, lo levantó y lo dejó en una cama.

-Te quedas aquí esta noche- Dijo con voz cansada, frotándose la cara con una mano. –Le avisare a tu tía.- Sin más salió del cuarto y habló con May por teléfono. También debió despertar a Natasha para que utilizara sus contactos y buscaran, con la ubicación que proporcionaba el rastreador, al tipo que robó todo el dinero de beneficencia al orfanato, justo cuando ya había remendado todos los favores que le debía a la mujer.

Otra actualización a las prohibiciones de Peter se agregaba a su lista.

Por supuesto aun no estaba encariñado con el niño, no estaba programando una visita semanal los viernes por nada más que para que el niño hiciese su fluido en las cantidades que necesitara, o para enterarse de los planes del chico y frenarle el carro si se iba demasiado lejos. Solo era por cuestiones de seguridad del mocoso. NADA MÁS.

Para nada estaba encariñado, no se preocupaba en magnitud ni exageraba con todos los protocolos que agregaría al traje. Solo comenzarían a trabajar juntos en los trajes para fomentar la inteligencia del niño a nuevos niveles, era una pena que una gran mente se desperdiciara después de todo. Lo convertiría en su único pasante solo para tener una verdadera excusa en caso de necesitarlo y tener que justificarse con la escuela, además Norman Osborn tenía miles de pasantes, él necesitaba aunque sea uno.

Peter no se estaba quedando a dormir en el penthouse al menos una vez por mes porque él lo quisiese allí, solo era por… circunstancias, cosas que pasaban, como atraparlo en situaciones peligrosas y tener demasiado sueño como para dejarlo en su casa, charlar con él y luego tener que volver al Compuesto, o solo porque May trabajaba hasta tarde y qué clase de adulto seria si dejaba a un niño, solo, en su departamento hasta tarde.

Solo era por eso, responsabilidad adulta para con un niño. Nada más, sin sentimientos de por medio. O eso se decía hasta que debió aceptar la realidad: Peter Parker logro entrar en el pequeño número de personas en su vida por las cuales él sentía verdadero afecto. Y decía afecto porque aceptarlo era demasiado, no lo llamaría otra cosa aunque eso fuera.


	13. Proyecto 0937

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Acabo de darme cuenta que la última actualización fue el 22/9, yo pensaba que había pasado más tiempo.**

 **Avisito importante: Discúlpenme si les aburre este cap, es más infamativo y de presentación que otra cosa. Para capítulos posteriores esta información es crucial y es tanta info que debí de hacerle un cap explicativo. Sin embargo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Gracias por los follower: Fanatic2018 y Kiwicl.**

 **Gracias por los favs: Kiwicl.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Jajaja, supuse que al inicio Tony lo negaría todo. Disfruta este capítulo por favor. Saludos.**

 **Kagome-Black: Jajaja tienes razón es algo sí. No hay nada como ojitos de cachorro en una carita tierna, estoy segura que Peter le sacaría a Tony canas con todo esto. Disfruta este cap por favor. Saludos.**

 **rinconsara1302: Muchísimas gracias, espero que también disfrutes este cap. Saludos.**

 **Bellaraven03: Tienes razón, es demasiado orgulloso, pero supongo que eventualmente deberá admitirlo. Que lindo que te guste tanto esta serie, por favor disfruta este cap, que si bien es más informativo que dramático o humorístico espero te guste. Saludos.**

 **Sycore: Definitivamente Tony ha demostrado tener madera de padre con Peter, nose si eso se ve tan bien en Civil War como en Spiderman: Homecoming ya que no vi la tercera del Capitán América, pero en Spiderman se ve clarito, o por lo menos yo lo vi. En cuanto a tu pregunta de "Grata visita", al final tome la decisión de hacer una segunda parte solo que nunca me senté a escribirla. Pero lo hare y publicare en breve. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leernos pronto y que disfrutes este cap. Saludos.**

 **¡Por favor disfruten!**

* * *

Tony estaciona el auto y desde el asiento trasero Peter mira por la ventana sin poder creerlo. Están en un patio realmente grande con un césped increíblemente verde y en frente suyo se alza un edificio rectangular y enorme. Alrededor del patio empieza una gran cantidad de árboles pertenecientes al bosque.

-¿Vamos a bajar o prefieres quedarte mirando todo desde aquí?- Pregunta Tony.

El niño lo mira y abre la puerta del auto, bajándose. Afuera el fuerte sol de verano le pega en los ojos y debe taparlo con su mano para poder ver. Escucha el sonido de la puerta delantera cerrarse y corre su mirada al multimillonario junto a él.

-Vamos niño.

Tony avanza y Peter lo sigue. Puede escuchar el sonido del los pájaros y otros animales. Todo es realmente raro para él, demasiado diferente al clima urbano de Nueva York. Sin embargo no sofoca sus sentidos sino que los tiene alerta frente a cualquier ruido nuevo. La única vez que recuerda haber estado tan cerca de la naturaleza fue en quinto grado cuando los llevaron de campamento a un camping a las afueras de la ciudad, y cuando visitó a los padres de la Sra. Potts.

Entran al lugar y Peter se sorprende al ver casilleros en las paredes, frunce el seño sin entender porqué el Sr. Stark lo llevaría a una escuela y en verano.

-¿Ahaa Sr. Stark?

-Paciencia, mocoso.

Como siempre a Tony le gusta guardar el efecto dramático y mantener la duda hasta el último momento. Sus pasos resuenan fuertes en los pasillos desprovistos de gente.

Se detienen frente a una puerta en uno de los laterales y Tony gira a verlo, o eso piensa Peter ya que aun lleva puestos sus lentes de sol.

-Muy bien… como sabes SHIELD ha estado en un proceso de reorganización.

-No sabía eso.

-Ahora lo sabes. Ese proceso culmino hace más o menos un año. Y esto- Tony extendió los brazos a ambos lados señalando todo el lugar. –Es un proyecto que llevó a cabo antes de haberse desarmado. Fue llamado proyecto 0937, no me preguntes porqué, yo no se.

-Mmmm como que no entiendo.

-Como que deberías de esperar a que termine de explicar.- Tony no podía culpar al niño, después de todo él también era impaciente. –Como sea, basta de rodeos. Peter, ahora tú y yo estamos en una escuela exclusivamente diseñada para niños mejorados. Aquí los mocosos como tu aprenden a manejar sus poderes. Sin embargo dejare el resto de la explicación a alguien más.

Tony abrió la puerta y entraron a algo muy parecido a una oficina de Director, pero esta era más grande, con un área donde había tres sillones, uno grande y dos individuales. También estaban dos mujeres.

-Tarde Stark. – Dijo una de ellas, que estaba parada junto a una ventana. Al lado había un escritorio donde estaba sentada la segunda mujer, rubia y con el cabello en un rodete formal.

Tony no se molestó en responderle y solo se sacó las gafas. –Peter, te presento a la agente María Hill y a Verónica Fuster.

-Buenas tardes Peter.- Dijo María.

-Hola.- Habló el niño con duda y en un tono bajo.

-Supongo que Tony ya te ha dicho lo que haces aquí.

-En realidad no.

Por un segundo el rostro de la agente se distorsionó en una mueca de desconcierto y sorpresa pero rápidamente lo cambió.

-Bien… Nosotras te explicaremos entonces.

-Muy bien…- Dijo Tony. –Suerte, mocoso.- Sin más se puso los lentes y salió de la oficina. Peter estaba sorprendido por decir lo menos de que su mentor lo dejara solo, pero más que nada estaba asustado. Vio la puerta cerrarse y luego cambio la mirada a ambas mujeres.

La mujer rubia se arrimo un poco en el escritorio, con las manos juntas y habló por primera vez en todo el tiempo que Peter llevaba allí. –Peter como bien dijo el Sr. Stark mi nombre es Verónica Fuster. Yo soy la directora de toda esta institución dedicada a la enseñanza de chicos y chicas con mutaciones en su ADN.

-Tony te inscribió aquí hace unos meses.- Continuo María. –Dijo que tu mutación consta en una súper fuerza y algunos sentidos mejorados, ¿Quieres explicarnos en más detalle?

Peter no se perdió como la agente había dicho _algunos sentidos mejorados_ o el hecho de que Tony al parecer no les había hablado del sentido arácnido y que podía pegarse en las paredes. Por ende supuso que no contó la historia de la araña radioactiva y que no quería que lo que dijera profundizara en nada de eso.

-Pues sí, básicamente eso. Súper fuerza y… una mejor audición.

-¿Nada más?- El niño negó con la cabeza.

-¿Peter tienes estas habilidades desde nacimiento o has estado expuesto a experimentos, radiación o algo por el estilo?- Preguntó la directora.

Eso lo sorprendió, Peter supuso que si negaba tener los poderes desde nacimiento tendría que explicar lo de la araña lo que lo desmentiría en todo lo que había dicho sobre sus habilidades, lo cual podría poner en riesgo su identidad como Spiderman.

María adopto una mirada suave y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante el silencio del niño. –Son solo preguntas de rutina Peter. No te preocupes.

-Oh, okey. Ahaam… des-de nacimiento.- Tartamudeo. Esperó que fuera creíble y el hecho de que estas mujeres no lo conocieran ayudara a que no se dieran cuenta de la mentira.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Verónica. –Peter yo en este momento tengo una importante reunión con todos los profesores de la escuela, pero la agente Hill te llevará a hacer un recorrido y te explicará todo lo que necesitas saber. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y la agente caminó hacia la puerta detrás de él indicándole que lo siguiera.

Volvieron al pasillo y el niño no vio un solo rastro de su descuidado mentor y empezó a temer que se hubiera ido.

-¿Peter, Tony te dijo algo sobre la escuela?

-Dijo que aquí los ni- chicos como yo, aprenden a manejar sus poderes. –Peter tartamudeo negándose a usar la palabra niño y aceptar que era uno.

-Y está en lo cierto. Pero la realidad es un poco más complicada que eso. Como bien sabes las personas mejoradas son conocidas también como mutantes, hay organizaciones como HYDRA que se dedican a cazar a estos "mutantes" y utilizarlos para fines propios. Los niños son mucho más fáciles de atrapar que los adultos, es por esto que este lugar también funciona como internado, de esta forma podemos protegerlos. Los padres dejan aquí a sus hijos y tenemos un periodo de siete meses en los cuales funcionamos como una escuela común y corriente, después de esos siete meses los alumnos pueden irse y tendrían sus vacaciones durante dos meses, sin embargo al terminar este plazo vuelven aquí y durante los casi tres meses del verano la escuela se dedica exclusivamente a la enseñanza del manejo de las habilidades que la mutación les otorga. Después del verano vuelven a arrancar sus clases normales.

-¿No sería más conveniente tener el mismo periodo de clases que las escuelas comunes y agregar materias extra para la enseñanza de las habilidades?- Peter preguntó con duda y temiendo ofender a la mujer.

-Estas en lo cierto, lo sería. - Ambos doblaron en una esquina y subieron unas escaleras. Llegaron a otro pasillo salvo que este tenía un montón de puertas a los costados. –Sucede, Peter, que hay niños como tú cuyos padres se enteran de la existencia de la escuela después de muchos años cuando sus hijos ya asisten a una escuela normal y muchas veces estos niños no quieren abandonarla por sus amigos. Uno de nuestros objetivos es que cualquier niño pueda aprender a manejar sus habilidades por lo que implementamos esas enseñanzas durante el verano.

-Pero… entonces yo no tendré vacaciones si vengo aquí durante el verano.

-Tristemente no, pero es el precio a pagar si quieres seguir en la escuela a la que ya asistes.- El niño asintió en silencio digiriendo la información. La agente Hill se detuvo y se paró frente a él. –Pero no te preocupes, funcionamos desde las siete y media de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde, de ahí en adelante tienes el resto del día para verte con tus amigos. Además de eso también tienes los fines de semana libre. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Peter lo pensó un momento, repasando toda la información que le dieron. –Usted dijo que una de las funciones de la escuela es proteger a los niños con habilidades.- La agente asintió. –¿Entonces qué pasa cuando los alumnos vuelven a casa con sus padres o aquellos que solo vienen aquí durante el verano? HYDRA puede capturarlos en ese tiempo.

-Aquí tenemos un registro de todos nuestros alumnos Peter. Además también tenemos formas de saber cuando algo impacta la vida de uno de los estudiantes. Están totalmente cuidados. Si algún nuevo vecino se muda cerca de tu casa lo sabremos y compararemos sus datos con los de todos los agentes que tenemos identificados. Como veras con el simple hecho de estar inscripto aquí basta para que te cuidemos, no tienes porqué ser parte del los estudiantes que se quedan a vivir aquí durante el verano o nuestro periodo de clases normales. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

El niño lo pensó, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Prosigamos entonces con el recorrido. Aquí Peter están las habitaciones de los chicos del nivel avanzado.

-¿Nivel avanzado?

\- El nivel avanzado es para alumnos que terminaron con los niveles primarios. En él están chicos y chicas iniciando a los diecinueve años hasta unos veintitres como mucho, nuestro estudiante más joven actualmente tiene dieciocho. Es como una especie de juego. Mientras mejor controles tus habilidades y sepas cómo usarlas iras subiendo de niveles.

-¿Usar mis habilidades?

-Sí, es muy importante que ustedes sepan cómo defenderse. Imagínate si HYDRA irrumpe en tu casa y debes escapar, te enseñamos cómo defenderte y los pasos que debes seguir. Además algunos posteriormente se convierten en pequeños héroes y no podemos detenerlos. Si demuestran ser realmente muy buenos en eso pasan a tener clases apartes para ser héroe en el cuartel general de SHIELD, son muy estrictos en cuanto a la selección, tenemos muy pocos alumnos aprendiendo allí, pero eso ya es otro tema.

Peter trato de disimular su excitación frente a lo que acababa de decir la agente. ¿Aprender en los cuarteles de SHIELD? ¿Tendría Spiderman la capacidad para eso?

La agente continúo con el recorrido y llevó a Peter a diferentes pisos y aulas de la escuela, tenían clases de Biología y Química en un súper laboratorio, cuando le preguntó a la señorita Hill ella dijo que les pareció buena idea que los alumnos aprendieran lo que su ADN tenia diferente a los demás, por otro lado debían de saber cómo actuar si estaban heridos y escapando. Dijo que eran clases con un nivel que no se enseñaba en las escuelas comunes pero esto era para los alumnos del nivel avanzado, eso desilusiono un poco a Peter. Además tenían clases de física avanzada, la señorita dijo que todos esos eran elementos muy útiles al momento de escapar. Pero que muy pocos alumnos, o ninguno, implementaban lo que les enseñaban en biología, química y física durante los exámenes.

Fueron al patio trasero donde tenían un circuito de enteramiento, parte de una de las materias. Peter pensó que sería algo así como educación física en su escuela, solo que esto estaba hecho para niños con mutaciones.

Aparte de eso al final del verano les tomaban un examen de cada materia, pero además implementaban un examen físico y práctico en el cual se involucraba todo lo que aprendieron durante esos tres meses, debían de aprobar tal examen si no querían repetir el año.

-¿Y cómo es ese examen?

-Depende, puede cambiar en los años. ¿Has visto guerrero ninja Americano?- el niño asintió. –El año pasado hicieron una especie de circuito así, solo que tenía algunas modificaciones para lidiar con las habilidades de los alumnos y que fuera apto para probar que serian capaces de escapar si, por ejemplo, HYDRA los persiguiera.

-¿Y si no completas el circuito no pasas de año?

-No, pero tienes muchas posibilidades para hacerlo. El circuito cambiaba de nivel de dificultad en cuanto a los niveles en los que se encuentren los alumnos. Por tu edad tu estas en el nivel dos. No te asustes Peter, en la evaluación final la gran mayoría de los alumnos falla.

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero pocos repiten. Es por esto que quienes fallan tienen unas semanas más de clases en las cuales practican para el circuito y cuentan con la ventaja de que ya saben como es. Tienen muchos intentos para realizarlo. Algunas veces lo que se hace es implementar clases de apoyo durante el periodo escolar normal para ayudar a quienes aun no logran superarlo, tienen un total de siete intentos, uno por cada mes escolar.

Peter no parecía del todo convencido, estaba asustado. No quería repetir de año, o en este caso el verano, aunque esta no fuera una escuela común y corriente. ¿Qué clase de héroe seria para Queens si no podía superar la prueba final en esta escuela?

-No te asustes Peter. Todas las evaluaciones cuentan con reglas que ayudan a los alumnos a superarlas.

-¿Qué clase de reglas?

-El año pasado por ejemplo los estudiantes debían de superar el nivel cinco del circuito para pasar, no era necesario que lo hicieran completo. Una vez que pasaban al nivel sesí estaban a salvo.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no hacían el circuito hasta el nivel cinco en lugar de agregar más niveles?

-A los profesores les interesa ver el progreso de sus alumnos. Por ejemplo Damián era un alumno de nivel cuatro, él se salteo el nivel cinco.

-¿Por qué?

-Al final del verano cuando superó el circuito lo hizo de tal forma que sus profesores decidieron pasarlo directamente al nivel avanzado, convirtiéndolo en el alumno más joven en ingresar en él. Cuando se decidió que estaría en el nivel avanzado tenia diecisiete pero al empezarlo al año siguiente ya tenía dieciocho.

-¿Son los profesores quienes deciden como será la prueba final?

-Ellos son quienes enseñan a los estudiantes y saben cómo son, en una reunión más o menos a mitad del verano deciden lo que harán. Al final los profesores que pertenecen a un mismo nivel se juntan y deciden la dificultad con la que evaluaran a sus alumnos.

-Wow.

La agente sonrió. –Lo sé, es mucha información. No te preocupes, estarás bien. Acompáñame, volveremos con Tony.

Ambos cruzaron toda la escuela otra vez y llegaron al patio delantero, apoyado en la pared de la escuela junto a la puerta estaba Tony Stark con su teléfono en la mano. Peter no podría describir el alivio que lo invadió cuando vio a su mentor. Ya temía tener que volver caminando a casa sin saber el camino o que la señorita Hill o alguien más estuviese obligado a llevarlo.

-Tony- María llamó. El nombrado solo levanto la vista brevemente del teléfono y luego la volvió al aparato en sus manos.

-¿Ya terminaron con todo?

-Sí, ya le explique todo lo que necesita saber.

-Muy bien.- Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Peter. -Ya nos vamos entonces.

-Antes me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

-Bien… ve al auto niño, espérame allí.

Peter se fue y casi inmediatamente la agente se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste Stark?

-Eso es confidencial.

-¿Te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando recibo tu mensaje diciéndome que quieres inscribir a un niño en esta escuela?

-Sí, me lo imagino. Causo sorpresa en la gente todo el tiempo, además del encanto y la inteligencia es una de mis muchas cualidades.

-Hablo en cerio.

-¿Lo haces?- La mujer casi gruño cuando volvió a mirarlo con enojo. –No te diré de dónde lo saque, no tengo porqué hacerlo. Pero ya que está claro que hablas enserio te hare una pregunta. ¿¡Verónica Fuster!? ¿Es enserio Hill? ¿Pusieron a esa mujer administrando una escuela, está en particular?

La agente suspiro y descruzo sus brazos. –Tuvimos un serio periodo de desorganización Tony, tú lo sabes. Es un milagro que SHIELD este devuelta en toda su gloria. Incluso es un milagro que hayamos logrado mantener la escuela en funcionamiento durante todo este tiempo. Fue muy difícil, lidiamos con muchas renuncias de profesores, entre ellas la renuncia del director.

-¿Para qué mierda Carlos renuncio?

-Era necesario para Fury en otra área, en realidad. Lo necesitaba como jefe en uno de los departamentos, era crucial para volver a armar SHIELD.

-Pero eso ya paso, el problema se acabo. Tráiganlo de vuelta. Esa mujer es un desastre en su puesto. Te aseguro que Barton sería menos catastrófico que ella como director.

María rio por lo bajo frente a la referencia de Tony.

-Lo sé.- Comentó con gracia. – Estamos en ello. No te preocupes.

-Bien… ¿Eso es todo? Está oscureciendo y tengo a un niño que llevar a su casa.

-Sí, eso es todo. Tráelo el lunes, debe estar aquí a las siete y media. Se puntual Tony, si no es por ti hazlo por él. Esa mañana será un caos, explícale que cuando entre que no se preocupe todos los alumnos estarán hablando y poniéndose al tanto de sus vacaciones, después a las ocho llamaran por los parlantes y todos se van a dirigir al patio trasero donde los profesores los van a llamar a reunirse por edades, los maestros dirán un listado con los nombres de sus alumnos. Dile que esté atento, quien lo llame será el primer profesor que tendrá en la mañana, le entregara un listado con sus horarios de clase y un mapa de la escuela.

-¿¡Un mapa de la escuela!? ¿No sería más fácil darles un GPS donde este implementado el mapa de la escuela y si necesitan llegar a un aula solo le preguntan al buscador y este los dirige hacia allí?

-No lo sé Tony. Tal vez pero no podemos darle un GPS a cada alumno.

-Que lo implementen en su teléfono como una aplicación.

-¿Y si hakean sus teléfonos? Alguien podría obtener el mapa de la escuela. Alguien como HYDRA.

-Entonces denles un GPS a cada uno.

-Acabo de decirte que no podemos darles un GPS a cada uno, SHIELD no puede darse el lujo de gastar tanto dinero. ¿Y qué pasa si lo pierden?

-Podrían-

-¿Sabes qué? Basta. Si quieres financiar GPS para todos los alumnos envía la propuesta por escrito y espera una respuesta.

-Bien. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, a las siete y media Tony.- Le recordó.

-Sí, lo sé.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el auto, se subió y arranco volviendo a Nueva York.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció niño?

-Estuvo bien. Salvo por el hecho de que no tendré vacaciones.- Le recriminó al adulto.

-El precio a pagar si quieres asistir a esa escuela.

Peter rodo los ojos. –No estoy decidiendo si quiero asistir. Ya me anotaste.

-Necesitas aprender a manejar esa fuerza, mocoso y esta es la mejor forma.

-Pudiste haberme dicho al menos que no les mencionaste sobre la mordida de la araña y mis otros poderes.

-Eres inteligente, te darías cuenta solo. ¡Pete pasa para adelante no soy taxi, estoy cansado de mirarte por el espejo!

El niño hizo caso y cruzo por el espacio entre ambos asientos delanteros. Se sentó y se coloco el cinturón.

-Si quieres vacaciones te lo puedo compensar.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Un helado?

-Un helado no compensa que no vaya a tener verano.

-Pero es helado rico, no como el barato que tú compras.

-Igual no lo compensa.

-¿Quieres helado sí o no?

-Sí.

-Problema arreglado entonces.


	14. La noticia del año

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, probablemente no debería decirles que tengo el capi desde hace días escrito y no lo publicaba por vagancia. ¡Perdón!**

 **Por si hay dudas, esto se sitúa en el día en que Peter rechaza a Tony la propuesta de ser un Vengador y lo deja con un montón de reporteros ansiosos, pero desde el punto de vista de Los Vengadores fugitivos.**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Jajaja, es verdad, solo Tony puede compensar la falta de vacaciones con helado. Pero ¡ey!, Peter es el perjudicado y él acepto la oferta. Deberíamos pensar que solo Peter es capaz de aceptar que le compensen la falta de verano con helado. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Disfruta este capi, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **jackeline Arely: ¡Hola! La verdad esta idea surgió cuando me acorde de una escena de los X-Men pero no vi las películas solo partecitas chiquitas de ellas. El capitulo para ROTG está en proceso. ¡Disfruta este capi por favor, nos leemos pronto! Saludos.**

 **Sycore: No vi las películas de los X-Men, lo siento. Pero es un hecho que tengo pendiente, debo hacerme una maratón COMPLETA. La verdad no está basado en los comics, desgraciadamente no poseo mucha info sobre ellos y no siquiera sé donde podría conseguirlos en mi ciudad para leerlos. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Disfruta el capi por favor. Saludos.**

 **Bellaraven03: Recientemente he estado pensando en agregar una escena en la que Tony moleste a Peter sobre si está enamorado de alguna chica, sin embargo no pensé en hacer un capitulo completo sobre eso. Además del HICCSTRID en HTTYD no escribo más romance y no quiero agregar parejas a esta serie de one-shots. Pero sí agregare una escena donde Tony lo moleste por MJ. No sé si a ti te gusta la pareja Peter y Michelle pero pese a que no la escribo esa es la que me gusta. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **¡Disfruten el capi por favor!**

* * *

Los vengadores fugitivos estaban en una vieja bodega subterránea, se agruparon todos los que pudieron en el pequeño sofá de tres, llevándolo hasta el límite y sentándose cuatro en él; Steve, Nat, Sam y Wanda. Bucky se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos, y Scott y Clint en el suelo. Todos miraban expectantes la vieja televisión en blanco y negro frente a ellos.

-¿Qué creen que sea?- Preguntó Sam volviendo a su lugar con un montón de bebidas para todos, los vasos en la bandeja desaparecieron de ella inmediatamente.

-No lo sé, pero más le vale a Stark que sea importante.- Dijo Nat tamborileando los dedos en su vaso de telgopor. En la televisión la reportera intentaba ganar tiempo frente a la cámara, detrás de ella decenas de otros reporteros hacían los mismo, todos esperando a Tony Stark que jamás se dignaba a llegar temprano a un lugar.

-¿¡Qué le pasa que demora tanto!?- Se quejó Samuel.

-Ha de estar llegando tarde a su propia conferencia de prensa o "dejando lugar a la expectación"- Contestó Natasha.

-Más le vale que esta sí sea "La noticia del año" como él la llamó.- Wanda se levantó del sillón liberando espacio para los demás ocupantes y decidiendo sentarse en el suelo.

-¡Silencio, está entrando!- Gritó Clint.

 _-Me imagino que han de estar preguntándose porqué es que los llame a todos aquí hoy. Déjenme decirles que les tengo la primicia para la portada de todos los periódicos y noticieros no solo del país sino del mundo._

En la vieja bodega todos tomaron sus vasos con ambas manos y se inclinaron un poco más cerca del televisor como si eso fuese a adelantar el tiempo y el hombre dijese el secreto.

 _-Es una noticia tan grande que los dejare esperar un poco más de tiempo para saber qué es. Como todos saben Industrias Stark se mantiene desde hace décadas en el primer lugar dentro del raiking mundial de las mejores empresas, con alta tecnología, duradera y de la mejor calidad. Sin embargo en los últimos años ha tomado un empuje aun mayor, y eso no se debe a mí como muchos pensaran. Pepper ven aquí._

La mujer se acercó a él y justo antes de que Tony volviera a hablar la señal de la televisión hizo circunferencia, cortando el canal. Todos los Vengadores eran una serie de gritos he insultos desde su lugar.

Clint se paró y llegó a tropezones hasta el televisor, comenzó a mover la antena tratando de que ganara señal y los gritos desesperados de sus amigos y compañeros no eran de ayuda en su tarea.

-¡Apúrate!

-¡Lo haces mal!

-¡Muévelo más a la izquierda!

-¡Así no!

-¡Golpéalo con tu zapato!

Finalmente hizo caso al grito de ¿Steve? y golpeo el viejo televisor, salvo que lo hizo con la mano. La lluvia gris en la pantalla vacilaba y mostraba imágenes a medias hasta volver a cortarse. Todos desesperados, como locos, gritando con las manos en la cabeza, porque el televisor funcionase.

Finalmente luego de tres largos minutos la imagen y el sonido se presentaron claros frente a ellos, Clint se arrojó al suelo frente al tele donde, en medio del caos, los demás Vengadores también habían terminado, todos suspiraron aliviados y con el cabello hecho un desastre de lo mucho que se lo sujetaron en el caos. Al segundo siguiente Tony se arrodillo en el suelo frente a Pepper y sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

 _-Pepper… ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Tanto en la sala de conferencias mostrada en el televisor como en la vieja bodega, todo quedó en silencio, con un montón de caras en shock y con la boca abierta. Las preguntas y gritos estallaron cuando la mujer dijo _"SI"_ y el anillo fue puesto en su dedo.

Sam escupió el agua que había estado tomando, Natasha apretó tan fuerte su vaso que el contenido se esparció por todo el suelo y mojo a sus compañeros. El resto era una serie de gritos que no tendrían respuesta.


	15. La noticia del año Parte II

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 ** _GRACIAS Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ESTO VA DEDICADO A TI POR ROGARME QUE NO TE DEJARA CON ESE FINAL Y ASÍ HICISTE QUE MI CABEZA MAQUINARA UNA CONTINUACIÓN._**

 **¡Hola a todos gente bonita! En solo unos días un capi nuevo. Y pensar que ahora me pongo feliz por actualizar en ¿cuatro, cinco días? Y en mis vacaciones de invierno escribí la mitad de esta serie en solo dos semanas.**

 **Este capi es una continuación del anterior.**

 **Harry Hale: ¡El capi para "Labor de una Súper familia" está en marcha! Mmmm no creo que hayan sido celos de parte de Nat O_O aunque muchos de ustedes lo interpretaron así. No pensé que se podría dar esa interpretación. Más bien creo que fue sorpresa, algo así como: ¡¿EL MULTIMILLONARIO, FILANTROPO Y PLAYBOY TONY STARK SE CASA?! Creo que más bien sería algo así. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.**

 **Kagome-Black: Cuando vi Spiderman: Homecoming casi me muero de la risa. ¡Happy llevó el anillo en su bolsillo durante casi diez años! Es increíble que Marvel aun se acordara de ese detalle y lo agregaran en esta peli. Me costó mucho entender a lo que todos ustedes se referían con la reacción de Nat y les aseguro que no son celos ni nada por el estilo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Okay, esto es por ti y únicamente por ti, así que espero que te guste mucho. Una continuación del cap anterior como para darle un mejor cierre a la situación. Cuando leí tu comentario mi cabeza pensó "¡TIENE RAZON! ¿CÓMO M#"%DA LO DEJASTE ASÍ? DEBES DARLE UN CIERRE". Y eme aquí con esto, hay preocupación de parte de los demás Vengadores por Tony aquí, claro que preocupación a la manera Avenger XD. ¡Gracias por tu comentario desesperado que me impulsó a escribir continuación! ¡Disfruta por favor!**

 **Bellaraven03: Aquí hay más de los Vengadores y preocupación genuina por su amigo. La reacción de los otros Vengadores al ver la noticia era algo que hace MUCHO esta en mi cabeza y simplemente tenía que escribir de una vez. Es injusto que Marvel no lo haya pasado, es algo que nos merecemos saber. Espero que disfrutes este capi. Saludos.**

 **Camib312: Mmmmm supongo que si involucro romance será MUY poco, ya que la mayoría es familia-familia, pero definitivamente si aquí hay una pareja oficial es Pepperony, pero no escribo a fondo su relación, el enfoque inicial es Iron-dad y Spider-son. Gracias por comentar y leer. Disfruta este capi por favor. Saludos.**

 **Gracias a todos por comentar/leer. ¡Los amo y espero que disfruten el capi!**

Los papeles volaban por el aire. Sentado en el suelo Sam revolvía viejos documentos de casos de trastornos psicológicos o enfermedades, pero ninguno de ellos tenía como efecto secundario llevarte a pedirle matrimonio a tu novia, desde hace diez años, en plena televisión nacional.

Del otro lado de la habitación Natasha estaba sentada frente a la mesa, con Clint detrás de ella, ambos investigando en la computadora el estado de salud de Tony. ¿Y si se estaba muriendo? ¡Tal vez tenía cáncer y se estaba casando con Pepper como un último deseo antes de morir!

-Yo lo sabía, lo sabía.- Repetía Clint, desesperado. –Sabía que estaba cansado, lo vi muy agotado ese último tiempo. Pobrecito ¡Lo último que hicimos fue pelear! ¡No me pude despedir!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con la voz al borde del llanto, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Wanda caminaba de lado a lado en la habitación diciendo cosas sin sentido, en su mayoría aun tratando de asimilar la situación.

Bucky no había visto mucho a Tony, no se conocían y su último encuentro no fue para nada bueno… o pacifico. Pero eso no le impedía divertirse con la situación, Scott estaba en la misma posición que él, observaba la escena, divertido y la filmaba con su teléfono.

Steve aun estaba sentado en el suelo, observando el espacio donde antes había estado el televisor. Los demás Vengadores lo había arrojado al suelo y lo rompieron sin querer en medio del caos. Aun tenía su vaso de plástico en la mano y permanecía sentado en el charco de agua que hicieron las bebidas arrojadas por los demás. Su mente estaba aun tratando de analizar lo que había visto, cuando un pensamiento y posible teoría cruzo su mente, sus ojos se ensancharon. Ese escenario era lo único que podía imaginar ahora.

-Chicos…- Steve giró su torso para que su mirada llegara a los demás, todo el resto se dio la vuelta y miró con ojos maniacos al capitán de su equipo de héroes. –Y si Pepper está embarazada…

Los gritos ahogados fueron el único sonido que se escucho al final.

Tony caminaba por los pasillos del Compuesto silbando una canción y con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje. Ese había sido un día exitoso. Salvó la situación después de que Peter rechazara la oferta y al momento de pedirle matrimonio a Pepper logró hacer un discurso conmovedor y emotivo para que lograse ser la noticia del año.

 _-Señor le llegaron paquetes del correo. Ya han sido examinados por posibles amenazas y están en la planta baja.-_ Informó FRYDAY.

-Muy bien.- Tony se detuvo frente al elevador y sus puertas se abrieron. –Llévame allí entonces…

Al llegar el multimillonario se encontró con un montón de paquetes envueltos, regalos de felicitaciones por la boda seguramente. Le hecho un vistazo a la etiqueta de algunos, sorprendiéndose cuando uno de ellos incluso era de SHIELD.

Un montón de paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo muy colorido llamó su atención y se acercó a ellos. No tenían etiqueta por lo que tomó uno y lo abrió.

En la caja había un montón de cartas. ¿Qué tarado le escribiría una carta a un genio de la tecnología? Al empezar a leerlas no necesito ver el nombre del remitente al final de cada una para darse cuenta del único grupo de tarados que podría haber hecho algo así.

 _Felicidades por tu inesperada boda. Clint y Natasha._

 _Posdata: ¿Estás seguro?_

 _._

 _Ser dominado por una mujer no debe darte vergüenza._

 _Si Pep te está obligando a casarte no te preocupes, a muchos les pasa._

 _Puedes admitirlo, nadie te juzgara. Samuel y Wanda._

 _._

 _Felicidades por tu hijo._

 _Seguramente serás un buen padre._

 _YO TE TENGO FE. Steve._

 _._

 _LO GRABE TODO. Scott._

 _._

 _¡Hola! Clint otra vez. Sé que eres un fanático_

 _de la tecnología moderna, pero escuche que_

 _la medicina natural tiene mejores efectos contra el cáncer._

 _Aquí te dejo un conjunto de recetas y brebajes naturales._

Los demás paquetes coloridos tenían los brebajes preparados por Clint (que en opinión de Tony olían horrible), también había un libro de autoayuda cortesía de Sam y Wanda, Scott le envió un CD, y la última caja estaba llena de ropa de bebé.

Tony no entendería nada, mucho menos cuando se cruzara con ellos durante las misiones a las que por casualidad ambos bandos decidieron ir. No entendería porqué Clint lo miraba con ojos de cachorro y pena, o porqué, junto con Natasha, siempre se aseguraban de despedirse de él, no comprendería los pulgares arriba de Steve ni los suspiros de Wanda y Sam o las risas de Scott. No entendió nada, hasta eventualmente, cuando vio el video que Scott había enviado adjunto a las cartas. Y la locura de sus antiguos compañeros quedó más que evidente. Solo pudo golpearse el rostro con la palma de la mano cuando Steve dio a relucir su teoría.

La estupidez de los Vengadores, esa sí era la noticia del año.


	16. Supersticiones

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Aquí les traigo un capi que escribir hace muuuuuuuucho.**

 **Es más, es el primero que escribí. Originalmente iba a ser el primero para esta serie pero me gusto más "Paintball o biología celular" y desde entonces lo he guardado como un repuesto para el día en que me pase lo de AHORA. La cosa es que estoy SECA de inspiración. Nada surge, me cuesta mucho escribir. Espero que pronto se me pase esto y los jugos de la creatividad regresen.**

 **Tengo tres capítulos incompletos que no puedo seguir o terminar porque no hay inspiración o lo que sea que me haga escribir.**

 **Sin embargo tengo fe en que este problema pronto se acabara, después de todo la falta de fluidez no es eterna. Y digo fluidez porque ideas para caps tengo muchas pero ¡no las puedo escribir! Es estresante.**

 **Okey, ya no los molesto, pasemos a los reviews:**

 **Harry Hale: ¡Hola! Perdón la tardanza, y gracias por el lindo comentario. Estoy pensando una reacción de Peter relacionada con el tema de la boda, pero aun lo estoy pensando. Muchas gracias por leer, disfruta el capi. Saludos.**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Wow, esos son muchos JAJAJA, me encantaría tener ese video, probablemente si Tony lo publicara duplicaría su fortuna. Disfruta este capi. Saludos.**

 **Hilxa: ¿A las doce de la noche leyendo? ¡YO TAMBIEN! Los padres son muy molestos con sus horarios para ir a dormir ¿No crees? Gracias por leer y comentar. Disfruta el cap, saludos.**

 **Camib312: Este capi es más palabrería que dialogo pero espero que te ayude a extrañar un poquito menos a Pete en lo que escribo el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Bellaraven03: MUY BUENA IDEA, me encanta. Ya estoy escribiendo el capi para la súper escuela y me has ayudado mucho con esa idea. Gracias por comentar y leer. Disfruta, saludos.**

 **Sycore: Jajaja "¿Quién busca al médico cuando se convulsione uno?" jajaja, me encanta esa frase. De habérseme ocurrido la hubiese puesto en el capi pasado jajajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Por favor disfruta este capi. Saludos.**

 **Otra vez, muchas gracias. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _Supersticiones_

Si hay algo que todo el mundo sabe, es que Tony Stark y los niños, no se dan bien. No solo era algo que se sabía por la fama que Tony se había hecho del hombre con el corazón de piedra, todos los vengadores lo notaban, era obvio después de todo. Con la única persona con la que ellos alguna vez habían visto a Tony ser afectuoso (y por afectuoso era un abrazo o cosas así) era con Pepper.

Cuando ella estaba Tony le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo o a veces un beso en los labios pero nada más. Clint lo había mencionado una vez, el cómo Tony mostraba poco afecto incluso con Pepper, pero el multimillonario le devolvió el comentario diciendo "eso se reserva para la cama", increíblemente eso puso a todos sonrojados excepto al mismo Tony.

Por ende, no volvieron a preguntar, nadie decía nada sobre ello.

Sin embargo las pocas emociones afectuosas de Tony hacia los demás tenían algo bueno. Era realmente cómico para el equipo verlo cuando tenía que tomar a niños en los brazos para una foto, sobre todo bebes, los cuales en su mayoría lloraban y ponían realmente incomodo al hombre. O a veces cuando niños pequeños se le acercaban con sus dulces caritas, un bolígrafo y papel a pedir un autógrafo, era cómico.

Entonces todos sabían, Tony Stark y los niños, seguramente no es una combinación agradable para cierto multimillonario.

Y fueron estas cosas las que confundieron tanto a sus colegas. Después del desastre de la "guerra civil" cuando un día Thor llego furioso y los obligo arreglar sus diferencias, los vengadores volvieron al compuesto y lentamente formaron otra vez la relación.

Se habían perdido muchas cosas, todos habían cambiando aunque fuese un poco, las relaciones entre ellos tampoco eran las mismas. Todo había sido tenso en un principio sobre todo entre Tony y Steve.

Los vengadores habían llegado a pensar que Stark no había cambiado nada en realidad. Pues pese a la tensión muy evidente que a veces los rodeaba, Tony seguía siendo el mismo.

Oh pero como se habían equivocado.

Había comenzado con pistas leves, que al principio no les dieron mucha importancia.

Tony solía desaparecer los viernes por la tarde. Habían pensado antes que era por reuniones, pero de eso se encargaba Pepper y dudaban que siquiera el multimillonario estuviera dispuesto a entrar todos los viernes a la tarde a una aburrida reunión.

Además parecía estar mirando constantemente su teléfono, cuando este vibraba con un mensaje, rápidamente salía a donde sea que tuviera que ir. Y si fuera un mensaje de Pepper diciendo que tenía una conferencia o cosas así, pues obviamente no se esforzaría por llegar temprano. Otra cosa era que en realidad la "actividad misteriosa", como decidieron llamarla, no era en otro lugar más que en el mismo compuesto.

Cada vez que alguno de ellos le pedía a FRIDAY para hablar con él en aquel momento, la IA les diría que "El Sr. Stark está realmente ocupado y no puede recibirlos".

Otras pistas casi imperceptibles comenzaron a aparecer después.

En el compuesto los vengadores tenían una habitación para cada uno, pero Tony tenía un penthouse. Antes de todo el fiasco el equipo pasaría seguido por él, tomarían unas cervezas, charlarían, verían lo partidos futbol o futbol americano o simplemente harían nada. Comenzaron a retomar esa costumbre después de un tiempo, solo que esta vez fue… revelador.

Desde la primera vez que estuvieron allí, después de tanto tiempo, se sorprendieron. En primera instancia fueron solo cosas pequeñas, tal vez un lápiz de color olvidado en el sofá, la mesa de luz o el suelo. Y por el amor de Dios, ¿Para qué Tony Stark querría un lápiz de color?

Otras veces había cartas del "uno" esparcidas por la mesa de luz, o una película en pausa sobre Star Wars aparecía en la pantalla del televisor en cuanto abrían NETFLIX. Incluso otra serie de películas infantiles aparecería como opciones en los inicios de la aplicación, y más de una vez Disney estaba involucrado.

No era raro en realidad ver películas de Disney en los inicios de Netflix, ya que ellos habían desarrollado una tradición de ver películas infantiles como grupo más de una vez. Pero eso era en la sala de reuniones común no en el penthouse, y Tony no era un hombre que se pusiera ver películas infantiles solo.

A esas cosas les siguieron otras, tal vez una sudadera de la NASA olvidada sobre una de las sillas (que obviamente no pertenecía a Stark), incluso había una habitación en el fondo del pasillo a la que tenían prohibido entrar.

-Es una habitación de invitados- Había dicho el multimillonario una vez, pero esa excusa había sonado realmente pobre incluso para él. ¡Vivian en un compuesto con miles de habitaciones!

Pero había otras veces, aquellas en las que le caían al azar en el penthouse, cuando tomaban desprevenidamente a Tony, cuando más aumentaron sus sospechas.

Una vez llegaron y el lugar era un desastre, los almohadones del sofá esparcidos por el suelo con un montón de mantas al rededor, las palomitas también estaban tiradas por todos lados, en el televisor estaba "Ralph a través del wify" reiniciado y la película corriendo. Además esta película aun ni siquiera había visitado lo cines por lo que Tony debió de conseguirla pirateada, obvio por él. Había también piezas de lego y en la mesada de la cocina se veían las servilletas que habían sido utilizadas para comer una torta de chocolate, las velitas de cumpleaños también estaban allí, se encontraron además con envolturas de papel de regalo. ¡Incluso había un papel pegado en la heladera con lo que parecían horarios escolares y también estaba el dibujo del prototipo de un robot!

Entonces fue obvio, Tony tenía una actividad extra curricular que no los incluía, pero si incluía a un niño. Lo cual era raro. ¿Tony y los niños? Una situación así no se daba al azar. El niño debía de ser muy especial si había conseguido que el hombre lo dejara entrar en su corazón de piedra. Y además debía de ser aun más especial si Tony le dedicaba tanto tiempo ¡Y por DIOS, el penthouse era un desastre! Pero a él no pareció importarle.

Todas estas cosas los llevaron a evaluar teorías, o más bien una teoría.

Tantos años de playboy volvieron a Stark con la forma de un niño, su niño. ¡Su hijo!

Entonces, los vengadores tenían que conocerlo.


	17. Especial de Navidad prt1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con un arco largooooo para navidad. Creo que aquí inauguro la angustia ya que los demás caps han sido de humor y eso…**

 **Hay algunas cosas en este arco que no cuadran con otras escritas anteriormente, recuerden que los caps pueden o no estar conectados entre si. Tal vez más adelante escriba algún cap que se relacione con este arco pero no con los demás capis.**

 **Como sea, espero que lo disfruten, estaré actualizando TODOS LOS DÍAS (o eso espero), ya que la mitad de los caps del arco están escritos y los demás en proceso. Si todo sale bien el último está siendo publicado el día 25.**

 **Gracias por los favs: cintymuero77, Nahim03, RexGamer15000, Aishathehuman, Kissy-the-legend y My Lady01.**

 **Gracias por los followers: cintymuero77, Nahim03, RexGamer15000, My Lady01 y MelodyLM.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Harry Hale: ¡Tus reviews me enamoran, son tan lindos! Muchas gracias, espero que como los otros este también te guste, el arco que estoy escribiendo es muy triste pero al final tiene una gran cantidad de Irondad súper tierno. Disfruta el cap. Saludos.**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096 : Tengo algo planeado para cuando se enteren de la identidad de Spiderman pero como algunas veces estos one-shots no están conectados entre si en este arco incluiré el cómo se enteran de Peter. Estimo que será triste y largo pero tendrá su final feliz súper tierno. Disfruta este pequeño prologo, mañana sin falta estaré publicando la parte 2. Disfruta, saludos. **

**R. Sycore : Por supuesto que entiendo, Peter no es el hijo-hijo pero aun es hijo de Tony, pensamos igual jajaja. Me encantó tu idea del picnic con la familia Barton, ya la uní a la lista y cumpliré tu pedido en cuando pueda. También tengo un one-shot planeado de Tony teniendo que viajar y Peter quedando al cuidado de los Vengadores quienes aprenderán lo difícil que es cuidar a un niño súper hiperactivo que puede pegarse a las paredes y ama el peligro y la adrenalina. Pero mientras ese es un capitulo divertido este arco es triste y angustioso (eso espero al menos). Disfruta este capítulo. Saludos. **

**Bellaraven03: La inspiración esta en lo alto y la fluidez de la escritura también así que estoy de vuelta y CON UN ARCO para navidad. Estimo que tendrá ocho partes (lo sé, largo). Supongo que en el capi anterior en algún momento Los Vengadores habrán comenzado a unir pistas en una pizarra, jajaja es una muy buena imagen, puedo imaginarlos como locos uniendo fotografías y peleando entre si. Gracias por leer, espero disfrutes este arco. Saludos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que agregan a favoritos, follows, comentan y a los lectores anónimos. Disfruten el capi por favor.**

Las mañanas de Peter eran una cuestión rutinaria: levantarse, bañarse, cambiarse, cepillarse los dientes, desayunar con May e ir a la escuela. Lo único que podía cambiar en esa rutina era sí su tía debía entrar al trabajo más temprano, entonces desayunaría solo.

Las rutinas no son del todo malas de hecho, muchos piensan que sí, pero no le eran para Peter, simplemente no se debía de ser dependiente y muy estricto con ellas. En el caso de Peter él salvaba o ayudaba a personas diferentes la mayor parte de los días, sus mañanas eran iguales o muy parecidas entre si, pero no sus tardes. Sin embargo siempre puede haber algo malo en lo bueno, y eso era la costumbre. Había estado muy acostumbrado a levantarse y comer el rico desayuno que su tío Ben preparaba, él siempre era el primero en despertarse y hacía la comida para su esposa y sobrino, entonces cuando Ben murió fue realmente duró para Peter y May no verlo todas las mañanas en la cocina, mezclando ingredientes con manos diestras. Eventualmente debieron acostumbrarse, volver a armar las mañanas de otra forma y seguir adelante.

Las cosas no eran iguales pero si muy parecidas, Ben ya no estaba, y May no era una cocinera estrella, no era una cocinera en realidad, pero aun así siguieron sentándose en el mostrador de la mesada, compartiendo waffles y hablando del día que los esperaba.

Más adelante Peter se reprocharía no haber aprendido del pasado, no era bueno dar nada por sentado, porque tu vida puede cambiar drásticamente de un momento a otro, y es preferible estar preparado para ello.

Para sus catorce años su vida había cambiado de golpe tres veces, una cuando murieron sus padres, la otra cuando lo mordió la araña radioactiva y por último la muerte de Ben, pensaba que su vida no podría cambiar más y ser más loca de lo que ya lo era. Es decir, era un huérfano cuyo único pariente vivo era su tía, tenia poderes arácnidos, salía todas las tardes en un traje de spandex a combatir el crimen, conocía a Tony Stark y había luchado contra algunos de los Vengadores en Alemania.

Sin embargo estaba equivocado, pues el verdadero giro de ciento ochenta grados sucedió realmente una mañana fría de Octubre, de esas en las que todo comienza normal pero un auto fuera de control te quita lo último que te queda.

Quedaría grabado en la mente de Peter aquel último abrazo, seguido de un beso en la frente y el "te amo cariño" que le dijo su tía antes de que él se marchará a tomar el autobús escolar. Siempre era igual, abrazo, beso, una palabra cariñosa y el siempre respondería "También te amo", se reprocharía eventualmente no haberle dicho algo más a su tía aquella ultima mañana juntos.


	18. Especial de Navidad prt2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje que se mencionará a continuación.**

 **rinconsara1302: Nose si vayas a llorar, no me gusta hacer llorar a la gente, así que para compensarlos en cuanto este arco llegue a su fin prometo subir un capi super divertido. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Kagome-Black: Es realmente triste que Peter se quede sin familia pero por suerte siempre tiene a Tony y una súper familia de héroes. Los próximos caps serán algo angustiosos pero espero que los disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **MelodyLM: ¡Qué lindo comentario! No te preocupes por no haber comentado el cap anterior este lindo review cuenta por mil. Espero poder mantener la actualización diaria ya que todo está calculado para subir el ultimo capitulo el día de navidad y sino pues me atrasare y no cumpliré con el objetivo. Algunos caps son largos, este inclusive. Espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por comentar tan lindo. Saludos.**

 **Nahim03: ¡Lo sientooooo! Prometo que te voy a compensar y subiré algo muy divertido, tratare de terminar este arco y regalarte solo diversión :D. Saludos.**

 **Muchas gracias JessyPotter por seguir mi historia, disfruta el capitulo por favor.**

 **Hay un personaje MUY especial que se presenta en este cap, seguro la mayoría de ustedes lo reconocerán en cuanto lo lean.**

* * *

La maestra cerró la puerta de un golpe. No hacía falta saber que estaba de mal humor, bueno, siendo francos ¿Quién no lo estaría cuando un grupo de adolescentes vándalos saltaron sobre el techo de tu auto en la noche, le rompieron el vidrio y llegas a una escuela a dar clases solo para encontrarte con que tus alumnos (más adolescentes) decidieron que sería una buena idea jugarte una broma? La mujer tenía derecho a estar enojada, pero los demás alumnos que no tuvieron nada que ver con la pesada broma debían pagar el precio.

Con brusquedad tomó el marcador y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra sobre la historia de la literatura.

Peter suspiro y miró hacia el frente apoyando cansadamente su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio. No lo malinterpreten, amaba la literatura. Lengua era de sus materias favoritas, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la escuela y se quería ir. Faltaba cada vez menos para poder saltar entre los edificios como Spiderman, no podía hacer más que contar los segundos.

Su mente empezó a vagar mientras la furiosa profesora relataba, explicaba y hacia esquemas en el pizarrón.

La última vez que había visto al Sr. Stark había sido hacia… en realidad no recordaba cuándo lo había visto, tal vez habían pasado dos meses, o más, pero más de un mes, seguro. Hacía mucho que no veía al hombre. Los acuerdos de Sokovia se solucionaron, los problemas con los gobiernos aun se estaban arreglando y se firmaron nuevos acuerdos con los que todos estaban bien, los gobiernos, los Vengadores y la gente en general. El grupo de héroes había salido a dar una conferencia de prensa en la cual aseguraba que para ellos la vida de los civiles siempre estaba y estaría primero que nada, como principal prioridad antes que atrapar a los traficantes de armas y otros tipos malos.

Su sentido arácnido se activo y el mundo a su alrededor empezó a girar en cámara lenta, la amenaza inminente de un proyectil de papel hacia su nuca había sido advertida, podía ver el papel volar hacia él por el rabillo del ojo, bastaría solo moverse unos centímetros a la derecha y sería esquivado. Pero opto por mantenerse en su lugar y dejar que la bola de papel lo golpeara, esquivarla solo haría que Flash y su grupo de amigos neandertales molestaran más. El proyectil golpeo su cabeza y miró hacia atrás fingiendo sorpresa, la risa de los chicos detrás de él fue tan evidente que hizo a la profesora voltear enojada. _Bien_ – Pensó Peter. – _Al menos los reprenderán por algo._

La profesora estaba a punto de retar a sus molestos compañeros cuando Norma, la secretaria del director Morita, abrió la puerta del aula luciendo extrañamente nerviosa.

-Perdone por la interrupción Sra. Collins, pero necesito llevarme a uno de sus alumnos. Peter…- Ella lo miró y el chico se sorprendió de que lo llamaran justo a él. Tras un asentimiento de su profesora Peter se paró para ir con ella pero la secretaria lo detuvo. –Toma tus cosas.- Otra vez se sorprendió por el pedido pero obedeció. ¿May lo estaba retirando del colegio? ¿Podría salir antes del infierno escolar? ¿Estaba en problemas? ¡¿Habían descubierto que fue él quien rompió uno de los lavabos del baño de hombres?! ¡Eso fue sin querer, no intencional! Costaba controlar la súper fuerza a veces.

En silencio siguió a la secretaria, Flash burlándose tras él y MJ con su mirada impasible lo vio salir. Siguió por el pasillo hasta la oficina, donde entró solo, ya que la mujer no quiso acompañarlo.

Cerró la puerta tras de él y dentro de la oficina estaba el director Morita, sentado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados en él. También estaba una mujer junto a la puerta, con un conjunto azul formal, cabello corto, castaño y seria.

-Ahaaa, me dijeron que… me llamaba director.

El hombre asintió lentamente, serio como todos parecían estarlo el día de hoy. El sentido arácnido de Peter zumbaba en su nuca, incesante.

-Toma asiento Peter.

El muchacho obedeció y alternó su mirada entre la mujer y el director.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó con pánico. El director se movió un poco incomodo en su lugar y carraspeo.

-Peter, sucedió algo… y tu tía no vendrá a buscarte hoy. La señorita es Valeria Ribas… -Presentó el director apuntándola con su mano. -…y trabaja en servicios sociales.

El niño se quedo un momento callado tratando de procesar la información. -¿Servicios-? No entiendo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde- donde esta mi tía? ¡Llámenla ahora!

-Peter.-Ella lo interrumpió. –Me veo en la triste tarea de informarte que tu tía no vendrá hoy…

Para el niño de quince años que ya había pasado por demasiadas muertes en su vida, el resto pasó en un borrón de sucesos que si en un futuro quisiese recordar, apenas podría. La información llegó a su mente de alguna manera, no sabía cómo pero mientras lágrimas sin sollozos rodaban por sus mejillas su mente en blanco captó que hubo un accidente automovilístico en el que su tía se vio envuelta mientras cruzaba la calle.

-Lo lamento… ella murió en la ambulancia, antes de llegar al hospital.

Subió sus piernas a la silla y las abrazó, enterrando su cabeza, escondiéndose en un planeta donde nadie pudiera verlo. La noticia le obstruyó los pulmones, sintió que le faltaba el aire y las respiraciones llegaron cortas y pobres a él. Pero francamente no importaba, no le importaba que lo vieran llorar, eso era lo de menos, nada importaba, solo el hecho de que no la vería, no volvería a ver a su tía JAMÁS.

Sintió como si su mundo fuera sostenido únicamente por cuatro pilares, uno de ellos se derrumbo con la muerte de sus padres, el otro con Ben y una vez que solo quedaban dos columnas para mantenerlo en pie se comenzó a tambalear lentamente, hasta que el segundo pilar cedió y uno solo no fue capaz de sostenerlo todo, y así el resto de lo que quedaba de su delicado y frágil mundo se vino abajo.

La mujer siguió hablando, o eso pensó, tal vez era el director o ambos. Pero que importaba. ¿Para qué seguían hablando? ¿Para qué contarle la historia? ¿Por qué él querría saber que fue un accidente mientras ella caminaba por la calle y que ambos conductores participes del choque estaban siendo atendidos por la policía? ¿Para qué dar tantas vueltas si solo tres palabras resumían todo y eran esas tres palabras lo único que importaba?

May estaba muerta.

May se fue. Muerta. No volvería.

Lagrimas gordas rodaron por sus mejillas y lo único que llenaba su cabeza era la imagen de su tía. Su frente ardía donde recordaba que ella lo había besado antes de irse, sus oídos zumbaban como si aun escucharan el ultimo "Te amo cariño" que ella le había dicho.

Peter sintió que volvía en el tiempo, por su mente pasaba cada una de las veces que estuvo con ella, que ella sonrió, se le quemo la comida, cada momento divertido y triste pasó por su cabeza.

No era justo, May no merecía irse, ella era la mejor persona que Peter había conocido… bueno, ella y su tío. Ambos habían sido las mejores personas que Peter pudo haber tenido y sin embargo el mundo se los tragó, se los llevó, los arranco de su lado de una forma en la que ya no podría volver a verlos: matándolos. Muertos ya no podían estar con Peter, no podían volver de ninguna forma. Y ese pensamiento solo hizo que su corazón se apretara, como si alguien se lo estuviera arrancando.

Todo fue un déjá vu, otra vez todo se repetía, vagamente se recordó a si mismo llorando y abrazando sus piernas de muy pequeño cuando May y Ben le dijeron que no podría volver a estar con sus padres, que ellos estaban muertos. Lo habían abrazado y May había llorado con él, Ben en cambio pese al peso y la tristeza de perder a su hermano, se quedó completo y lo contuvo, lo contuvo durante catorce años hasta que un asaltante se llevó su vida y ahora un par de conductores distraídos se la llevaban a ella.

Una mano fue puesta sobre el hombro de Peter pero él no la sintió hasta tiempo después, levantó su cabeza y vio a la mujer de servicios sociales decirle algo pero no la escuchó, sobre el escritorio del director Morita un vaso de agua lo esperaba, siendo ofrecido a él, pero vagamente negó con la cabeza, no quería agua quería a May.

Se negó a tomar el agua y la mujer le hizo señas al director, ya acostumbrada a tales situaciones.

Aun en estado de shock fue capaz de responder al breve interrogatorio que siguió a continuación. Respondió cada pregunta con palabras cortas o movimientos de cabeza. Confirmó que no tenía más familia, absolutamente nadie, confirmó la dirección de su apartamento y que era menor de edad, aun lejos de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Terminada la recolección de datos la mujer le explico que irían a su apartamento donde recogería algunas cosas importantes como ropa, documentos y cepillo de dientes, también dijo que lo llevaría al lugar donde viviría a partir de ahora y que después deberían aclarar los detalles sobre el funeral de May. Una vez todo explicado Peter tardó en comprender que debería pararse y caminar con ella para salir de la escuela he ir a recoger sus cosas, pero hacerlo implicaría dar comienzo al cambio radical de su vida, pararse implicaba ir a su casa por ropa y no volver. Todo implicaba dar el primer paso a abandonar esta vida y seguir por la otra, la cual sería horrible, un infierno sin su tía allí.

La insistencia de la trabajadora social logró ponerlo de pie, tragó saliva y con un último vistazo al director Morita y la oficina, comenzó a caminar fuera de la puerta seguido por la mujer. Por cada paso sentía plomo en sus pies, el cuerpo entero le pesaba y el mundo avanzaba en cámara lenta. Se abrazó a si mismo, su cabeza estuvo en blanco todo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar hasta el auto, no podría recordar en qué momento estuvo él sentado y ella a su lado. Todo el tiempo que se demoraron en llegar hasta la residencia de los Parker pasó en un instante.

Bajaron y se dirigieron escaleras arriba, Peter en su estado de shock guio todo el camino hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Con manos temblorosas se sacó la mochila de los hombros y busco en el bolsillo delantero sus llaves. Eventualmente, después de intentos fallidos la mujer se dio cuenta de que él no sería capaz de abrir la puerta por lo que ella ingreso la llave, la giró y abrió.

Ver su apartamento, tal cual lo habían dejado en la mañana, fue lo que hizo a Peter reaccionar de alguna forma, él no volvería aquí. Este ya no era su hogar, a partir de ahora su vida era otra y además era totalmente incierta.

Valeria lo empujo para que avanzara, de alguna forma ambos llegaron hasta su habitación.

-Escucha Peter, ahora necesito que busques un bolso o una valija, ahí guardaremos solo lo esencial, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió lentamente y saco una vieja valija de viaje del armario. Lo puso sobre la cama y se dirigió a los estantes, tomo ropa de invierno y verano, jeans, zapatillas, ropa interior, guardó todo bajo la escrupulosa mirada de la trabajadora social que examinaba cada artículo que metía en el interior del equipaje. Selecciono cuatro remeras y al levantarlas del estante vio debajo de ellas su traje de Spiderman doblado perfectamente, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante la realización de la situación. Tragó saliva con dificultad, nervioso y con todos sus pensamientos pausados ahora que más los necesitaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó la mujer, acercándose a él. Dejó rápidamente las prendas sobre el traje para que ella no lo viera, sus manos temblaron y las cerro en un puño, cada uno de sus movimientos fue captado por ella como si tuviera un radar.

-Solo… -Respiró rápida y pesadamente pensando en algo. –Na-nada.

Peter se dirigió al baño donde sacó su cepillo y pasta dental, también algo de jabón y shampoo. Volvió a su cuarto y lo guardo todo.

-Busca también toallas Peter. No te olvides de tus documentos.

Él asintió, sin haberse siquiera acordado. Era por eso que necesitaba a May, ella siempre pensaba en todo, si algo le faltaba ella se lo haría saber, siempre sabia las cosas que Peter se olvidaba con mayor frecuencia, siempre prevenía estas situaciones, por si se olvidaba el almuerzo ella guardaba una manzana en su mochila, a veces estaba a mitad de mañana cuando recordaba que se había olvidado sus libros de texto en la mesa de la cocina pero al abrir su mochila ahí estaban.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus ojos mientras él se quedaba petrificado con la vista en el equipaje.

-Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas Peter… te esperare afuera, tienes cinco minutos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él algo hizo click en su mente, miró el lugar por donde Valeria se había ido, aturdido. Su mirada rápidamente se corrió a la estantería, sin pensarlo dos veces, con un par de pasos largos llegó allí y tomó el traje guardándolo entre la demás ropa, ocultándolo entre varias prendas por si acaso.

Peter apoyó las manos sobre la maleta, cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente, su mandíbula se tensó y sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la tela entre sus dedos. Abrió los ojos, recorrió con la mirada cada parte del pequeño cuarto, la ventana que daba a la calle, su escritorio, las estanterías, sus juegos de lego. Trató de memorizar en su mente cada detalle, más lágrimas le picaron los ojos y no pudo contenerlas, sabía que no podía llorar pues si comenzaba ahora, que estaba solo en su cuarto, no podría parar.

Con manos temblorosas cerró la valija, abrió un cajón y de ahí saco su computadora, documentos, auriculares y cargador. Lo guardó todo en la mochila, tomo su equipaje y se dispuso a salir, con la mano sobre el picaporte se dio la vuelta y le hecho una última mirada a su cuarto. Sin más salió y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde Valeria lo esperaba parada a un lado.

-¿Listo para ir?

Él solo asintió, le hecho una última mirada panorámica al departamento y se fue, siguiendo a la asistente social.

Con pies temblorosos logró subir al vehículo y otra vez estaban en el asfalto, avanzando al inestable futuro de Peter.

Avanzaron por las calles, vio los autos pasar, todos involucrados en sus propios mundos, se preguntó si alguna vez él había sido como todos los demás que pasaban junto al auto en el que él estaba ahora, si alguna vez él había pasado junto a un niño o niña que estaba siendo llevado a un nuevo hogar porque se había quedado sin familia y ni siquiera lo pensó, cuantas veces podría haberse cruzado por la calle a una persona que estaba en la misma situación que él en este momento.

No preguntó a dónde se dirigían, solo apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio y fijó su mirada en sus pies, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que debería haber apreciado más los últimos momentos en la oficina del director Morita, por lo que tenía entendido no volvería allí, no volvería a su aula con sus molestos compañeros de clases ni Ned ni MJ. Sus pies no pisarían otra vez las baldosas de Midtown, ni de su apartamento o de Delmar's.

Se dio cuenta que tenia escasas posibilidades de volver a ver a alguien conocido en su vida, no solo acababa de perder a May, perdió a Ned, a MJ, a sus compañeros de clases y Decathlon, perdió todo lo conocido para él.

En algún momento sus ojos comenzaron a ser demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos y poco a poco los fue cerrando, su mente se mantuvo activa durante un corto periodo de tiempo hasta apagarse por completo. No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero se sorprendió a si mismo despertando, pues ni recordaba haberse dormido, su cabeza estaba sobre el vidrio y él aun estaba cansado. Con el puño se refregó un ojo y le llevó un poco de tiempo reconocer su entorno.

El automóvil avanzaba por una calle que no había sido asfaltada, a su alrededor los árboles eran inmensos y se posicionaban en toda la zona, el verde predominaba por todo el área circundante. Frunció el ceño pensando que reconocía este lugar. No tardaron nada en llegar al final de la carretera, entraron en un predio enorme donde en medio se alzaba un inmenso edificio rectangular.

Peter abrió grandes los ojos sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Sé de tu mutación Peter.- Dijo Valeria, yendo directamente al grano sin divagaciones. El niño la miró por primera vez desde que se habían subido al auto. -La información del estado actual de tu tía llegó primero a nosotros y me enviaron a recogerte.- El auto se detuvo y la mujer se giró para ver al menor. –Escucha Peter, aquí vivirás a partir de ahora, como bien debes estar enterado esta institución no se concentra únicamente en tu parte mutada, funciona también como una escuela normal. Ven conmigo.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y entraron al establecimiento. Las familiares paredes cubiertas de casilleros lo recibieron y a pesar de estar familiarizado con la vista aun se le hizo raro.

Caminaron y subieron escaleras durante tanto tiempo que el niño estaba seguro que debían de haber cruzado hasta el otro lado del lugar. Llegaron a una puerta en particular, entraron a una habitación rectangular y enorme, Peter vio allí un montón de camas situadas una al lado de la otra en ambos laterales. Valeria caminó con el chico siguiéndola, se detuvieron frente a una cama que a diferencia de las otras no tenia posesiones sobre ella ni nada característico.

-Esta será tu cama. Puedes dejar algunas de tus cosas allí- Señaló la pequeña mesa de luz con solo tres cajones, junto a la cama. –No creo que todas tus cosas quepan dentro, la mayoría de los chicos lo que hacen es dejar su valija o bolso bajo la cama.

-¿Don-donde están los demás?- Dudó un segundo mientras hablaba, la mujer lo miró con su expresión neutra, Peter solo le esquivo la mirada, ella parecía incapaz de demostrar emociones.

-Los demás niños están en clases, saldrán de allí en unas cuantas horas, así que tienes tiempo de acomodar tus cosas y descansar. La directora de la institución quiere reunirse contigo en su oficina a las dos en punto, ella te explicará un par de cosas que necesitas saber. Eso es todo Peter, mañana me veras de nuevo, necesito que discutamos un par de cosas sobre el funeral de tu tía. Sin más estaré viniendo al menos una vez por semana para ver cómo te adaptas. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

Peter lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza, aunque presentía que su respuesta era bastante obvia, no había absolutamente nada que ella pudiera hacer por él, a no ser que tuviera el poder de devolverle a su tía. La mujer giró sobre sus talones y se fue, los tacones de sus zapatos golpeando el suelo rítmicamente a medida que salía. Una vez que ella no estuvo Peter examinó el lugar con la mirada.

Junto a cada cama había una mesa de luz donde todos guardaban sus cosas, todas las camas estaban hechas pero cada una tenía algo distintivo, ya fuera ropa sobre ella o las sabanas con diferentes logos. Se arrepintió de no habérsele ocurrido guardar sus frazadas de Star Wars, seguramente los demás niños se le reirían pero al menos eso lo haría sentir más cómodo… como en casa.

Dejó la maleta junto a la cama, se agachó y la abrió, con un suspiro tomó la ropa y metió lo que pudo en los cajones, su mirada se detuvo en su traje de Spiderman. Se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer, si alguien lo encontrara estaría en un problema, uno grande. ¡Por Dios era tecnología Stark! ¿Qué pasaría si caía en las manos equivocadas? ¿Podrían hackear a Friday desde su traje? Karen tenía acceso directo a ella así que pensó que era una posibilidad.

Recorrió la sala con una mirada desesperada. Sus ojos llegaron al cajón de en medio de su pequeña cómoda, lo abrió y metió la máscara entre la ropa, el traje lo guardó al fondo de la maleta la cual también metió bajo la cama, se mordió el labio y rogó porque eso fuera suficiente y nadie lo encontrara.

Peter se sentó sobre la cama sus dedos arrugaron la tela bajo ellos con nerviosismo, sentía cómo sus manos sudaban, eso era algo que no le pasaba desde hace mucho, solo cuando estaba en extremo nervioso.

Decidió que haría caso a la trabajadora social y se acostó. La funda de la almohada y las sabanas de la cama tenían olor raro, el colchón se sentía raro, la enorme habitación se sentía rara y él mismo se sentía… también raro. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, la habitación tenía demasiada luz para su gusto, eso tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que era de día.

Extendió un brazo y alcanzó su mochila, revolvió un poco dentro de ella hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, su celular. Lo prendió y se fijo la hora, sus ojos se abrieron extremadamente grandes cuando vio que solo eran las doce del medio día. Este día había sido realmente largo y horrible, podría jurar que había pasado una eternidad desde que estuvo en su escuela, con Ned y MJ hablando de las diferencias entre Star Trek y Star Wars.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de luz y cerró los ojos, las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas. Dios, cuanto extrañaba a May, la necesitaba desesperadamente, aun no era capaz de aceptar que su tía ya no estaría con él, que ella no lo abrazaría ni lo besaría de nuevo antes de ir a la escuela. No podía aceptar que estaba solo, porque sin May nadie le diría otra vez lo mucho que lo quiere, ya no tenía a nadie que lo amara. Nadie lo abrazaría y definitivamente nadie se preocuparía por él. No había nadie más en su vida que lo amara.

Entre pensamientos deprimentes y los viejos recuerdos que en ese momento le parecieron realmente lejanos, finalmente Peter se durmió con los retazos de lágrimas marcados en sus mejillas.

* * *

Peter se había despertado y aun estaba solo en la enorme habitación, estimaba que no menos de cincuenta chicos dormían allí. Acomodó la cama se fijó la hora, solo faltaban unos diez minutos para las dos de la tarde. Respiró hondo y caminó fuera del cuarto, se fijo a ambos lados del pasillo al que daba la habitación, recordó haber llegado por la derecha y caminó hasta llegar a una encrucijada, vagamente recordó el camino por el que la trabajadora lo había llevado y avanzó con extrema duda, se cruzó a un conserje que barría el suelo y le pidió ayuda para llegar a la oficina de Verónica. El hombre le indicó hacia dónde dirigirse pero le señalo tantas escaleras, derechas, izquierdas, pasillo de en medio, escaleras otra vez, el viejo hombre decidió acompañarlo luego de ver su cara de confusión.

-Gracias señor.

-No te preocupes muchacho, estaré por aquí cerca y te ayudare a regresar si gustas.

-En verdad gracias, no tiene que hacerlo.

-No te preocupes muchacho, yo también fui nuevo aquí una vez. Estaré cerca, búscame cuando termines, no seré difícil de encontrar.

Peter asintió y el hombre se marcho barriendo el suelo, tocó la puerta tímidamente y apenas escucho el "adelante" que dijo la directora. Abrió la puerta y se asomó.

-Llegas tarde. –Dijo ella con la mirada en unos papeles. –Entra y siéntate.

Peter hizo caso y se sentó frente a ella, Verónica no dio vueltas y se dirigió directo al grano, tampoco fue muy sutil ni delicada con él al explicarle las pautas del lugar.

-Sin sustancias toxicas, no drogas ni alcohol, a las diez en punto todo el mundo está en las habitaciones, no te quiero merodeando por ahí. Estamos cortos de recursos higiénicos por lo que recibirás un tarro de shampo, un jabón y una pasta de dientes por mes. Se te asignara también un cepillo de dientes cada tres meses, para lavar tu ropa tenemos una lavandería pero debes anotarte en una planilla para ocupar un turno y un lavarropas. No se toleraran comportamientos violentos contra otros estudiantes y especialmente contra docentes o personal de servicio. Tu cama debe estar hecha todas las mañanas, los conserjes solo son los encargados de mantener limpios los pisos y la parte del edificio que se dedica exclusivamente a la enseñanza, por lo que ellos no son tus sirvientes ni de nadie. Todos los elementos de higiene que necesites los retiras en la enfermería, ahí mismo se encuentra la planilla para ocupar tu turno de lavado además también debes retirar allí todas las semanas un juego de sabanas limpias para tu cama. El incumplimiento de alguna norma Peter tendrá consecuencias. Para más información sobre el resto de las reglas puedes revisar la tabla pegada sobre la puerta de tu habitación. Tu iniciaras las clases el lunes que viene, por protocolo debo darte una semana de adaptamiento y para superar tu perdida. Este es el cronograma de tus clases. –Ella extendió una planilla sobre el escritorio y se la entregó. -Por el momento deberás compartir libros con tus compañeros ya que estas iniciando tarde el semestre aquí, para después de navidad te entregare los libros que necesites. Eso es todo.

La mujer volvió la vista a sus papeles en cuanto terminó de hablar, el niño se quedó en silencio procesando la cantidad de información que le dieron tan abruptamente. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar y con duda se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, con la mano sobre el picaporte se dio la vuelta inseguro de si debía irse, Verónica solo siguió en su mundo de papales por lo que él salió de la oficina.

Encontró al conserje barriendo el suelo no muy lejos de él y se dirigió allí.

-Ahm ¿Señor?- El hombre se dio la vuelta y recibió al niño con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchacho! Dime Stan niño, el señor está de más. Soy viejo pero te aseguro que no más que el Capitán América.- El niño no pudo evitar reír ante la declaración del hombre, los ojos del mayor se iluminaron en cuanto vio su logro. –Y dime… ¿No estás del lado malo del dragón o si?- Susurró. Peter frunció el seño pero al ver que la mirada del conserje se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina entendió.

-No, creo que no.

-No te alarmes, no hay lados buenos con ella. O te odia o solo te ubica como un estudiante más. –El muchacho asintió lentamente. –Dime, eres nuevo ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estamos a pocos meses de las vacaciones de navidad para cambiarte de escuela ahora.

-Ah ahora… vivo aquí.

Stan decidió no preguntar más al ver el rostro del menor.

-Ya veo… en un momento terminaré aquí, no tienes cara de haber almorzado y si lo hiciste, tienes cara de hambre. ¿Me equivoco?- El niño se encogió de hombros tímidamente. –Acabo con esto y te llevo a comer algo, los monstruos seguirán en sus clases al menos media hora más hasta terminar con la jornada escolar.

Solo unos minutos después Stan estaba dirigiendo a Peter a la cafetería, el chico se sorprendió al entrar al lugar, definitivamente era más grande que la de Midtown, o que cualquier otra cafetería.

Caminaron hasta la barra donde los alumnos hacían fila para retirar sus almuerzos, Peter juró que debían de haber una decena de cocineros, la cantidad de comida que había era increíble.

-Manuela, mi dulce Manuela, ¿Qué tal estas?

-¿Qué haces Stan?- Preguntó una mujer de mediana edad con una red en el cabello.

-Aquí mi amiguito y yo no hemos almorzado nada, ¿tienes algo especial para nosotros?

Ella asintió y en dos platos les sirvió una gran cantidad de guiso. El niño y el adulto se sentaron en la mesa más próxima a la barra.

El anciano le relató a Peter miles de historias mientras comían y el niño escuchó entusiasmado. Por un momento creyó que había hecho lo que el Sr. Stark consideraba imposible y encontró a alguien tan hablador como él. Cuando terminaron con su comida Manuela se acercó y les dio a ambos un pote con ensalada de fruta, les guiño un ojo y les dijo "solo para gente especial".

* * *

Él estaba sentado en la cama cuando una gran masa de chicos entró, todos se dirigieron directamente a sus respectivas camas sin prestarle ni la más mínima pizca de atención. Uno de los chicos que dormía en la cama junto a él lo miró y frunció el seño.

-¿Eres nuevo?- Preguntó. Peter asintió lentamente. -¡Ey todos, chico nuevo!- Peter se sorprendió por el súbito grito, en un momento todos detuvieron sus respectivas conversaciones y las miradas se dirigieron a él.-¿Cómo te llamas _nuevo_?

-Peter.

-¡Dilo más alto!

-Peter. –Repitió, aunque estaba seguro que la mayoría no llegaron a escucharlo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis.

-¿En serio?

El niño asintió lentamente. -¿Por qué?

-No hay chicos menores de dieciocho viviendo aquí.- Respondió un muchacho de la multitud, acercándose un poco a Peter. –Todos viven con sus padres en la ciudad, los mocosos a tu edad fingen saberlo todo pero la mayoría no puede desprenderse de sus padres.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Tus padres se aburrieron de ti?- Preguntó el chico que primero había gritado.

-No.

-¿Entonces?- Peter no respondió, solo se quedó callado, esa no era una pregunta que quisiera responder. – ¡Oye niño! Te estoy preguntando algo. ¿Qué onda con tus padres? ¿Por qué te enviaron aquí?

-No tengo padres. –Murmuró.

-¡No tienes padres!- Gritó el muchacho, Peter pensó que lo hizo para que el resto supiera la respuesta. -¿Abuelos?- El niño negó con la cabeza. -¿Hermanos mayores, primos, tíos?- Se estremeció ante la mención de los últimos pero negó todo. –Wow, huérfano entonces. Que mierda.- Algunos rieron ante la última declaración. –Sabes prácticamente no hay huérfanos aquí, muy pocos han entrado por esa situación pero ya se han graduado. Creo que eres el único… Bueno Peter, voy a ser bueno contigo y te serviré de anfitrión, no todos son exactamente buenos aquí, nos gustan las bromas y se las jugamos especialmente al más débil. Te pondremos a prueba esta semana.

Con esa última declaración y un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda el resto de los chicos volvieron a sus propias cosas, Peter se mordió el labio y se repitió internamente que no debía llorar, pero con su rápido latir del corazón solo deseaba que todos volvieran a irse del cuarto otra vez y lo dejaran solo.

Realmente extrañaba a May.


	19. Especial de Navidad prt3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los personajes de Marvel que se mencionan a continuación, aquellos que no perezcan a las películas, series Y/o comics, son invención mía.**

 **Camib312: Tiempo al tiempo, ya va a aparecer Tony y lo salvara. Este capi me llevo mucho, es probablemente el más largo de todos, no creo volver a escribir uno tan largo para este arco. Por ahora voy manteniendo mi promesa de publicar día por día. El capi para mañana ya está listo. Muchisimas gracias por comentar. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **MelodyLM: ¡Muchisimas gracias por ese lindo comentario! Creo que este capi también es bastante triste, sinceramente ya no me acuerdo mucho de lo que escribí XP. Aquí también se presentan nuevos personajes especiales nose si los puedas diferenciar, son parte de una de las series de spiderman. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **rinconsara1302: Ohooo gracias de verdad por ese comentario tan bonito. Espero que este cap también te guste, es el más largo de todos. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Harry Hale: No te preocupes, no me molesta. Cada quien con sus gustos después de todo. Estoy al tanto de que a algunos no les gustan los fics en los que May muere por lo que intentare escribir un segundo especial de navidad más feliz en el cual la incluiré. No prometo nada pero lo intentare. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Dato curioso: Stan Lee aparece en Ultimate Spiderman como el conserje de Midtown. De ahí se me ocurrió incluirlo en este arco con la misma labor.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Valeria, la trabajadora social, cumplió su palabra y lo fue a ver para arreglar los detalles sobre el funeral de May, le preguntó en qué cementerio estaba enterrado su tío y consiguió una sepultura junto a él, ella arreglaría avisarle a los conocidos de May para hacerles saber, Peter solo dio nombres de quienes podían llegar a ir.

Antes de irse Valeria le entregó al niño una caja diciéndole que solo eran cosas que él se había olvidado en su antiguo departamento. Cuando la mujer se fue el niño se animó a abrir el paquete y lo que encontró lo hizo llorar de nuevo. Adentro estaban absolutamente todos los álbumes de fotos, el teléfono de May, que en su memoria almacenaba más fotografías, viejos casete donde tenían grabados videos de cuando Peter era pequeño o un bebé, los había visto en varias ocasiones con May y Ben, en esos videos estaban los recuerdos de sus padres y ahora también de sus tíos. Además encontró una carpeta y al abrirla vio en ella todos los dibujos que hizo de niño, por un momento no pudo creer que ellos los guardaran pero al recordar a sus tíos se dio cuenta que era obvio que harían algo así.

Ned le había enviado un mensaje más tarde aquella mañana, realmente preocupado por su amigo. Primero había sido retirado de la escuela a media mañana y después al día siguiente no va a clases ni se comunica con él. Por ende llamó, Peter le contó todo, absolutamente todo, el otro niño escuchó atento y al final no tuvo palabras para decirle a su mejor amigo, más que darle el pésame y asegurarle que él y sus padres estarían en el funeral de May.

Al cortar la llamada Peter se acostó sobre la cama y enterró su cabeza en la almohada, eventualmente las consecuencias de no haber bajado a desayunar con todo el resto hicieron efecto en él y otra vez se largó a llorar cuando al abrir su mochila encontró una manzana, una fruta que solo podría haber sido puesta por May. Contempló la idea de dejarla y no comerla, sentía que era lo último y lo más vigente que quedaba de su tía, pero la fruta se pudriría y eso sería peor. Podría jurar que jamás volvería a probar una manzana tan dulce como esa en toda su vida, ni siquiera sus lágrimas saladas mezcladas con el jugo de la fruta degradaron su increíble sabor.

El señor Stan se convirtió en un muy buen amigo, Peter solo lo conoció por dos días pero el hombre le caía increíblemente bien, él y el personal de la cafetería eventualmente se convertirían en sus algunos de sus únicos amigos pese a la gran diferencia de edad que existía entre ellos.

El día del funeral llegó y Peter se encontró con todos los conocidos de May, absolutamente todos se acercaron a él a darle el pésame, Ned y sus padres estuvieron junto a Peter durante todo el tiempo. Valeria también asistió pero se mantuvo alejada de toda la parte emocional.

El sacerdote dio su sermón y algunas personas dijeron un par de palabras, Peter incluso. En un principio había dudado, no queriendo pasar, no sabiendo que decir. El señor Leed, el padre de Ned, le preguntó si quería o no pasar a decir algo, supo que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría, por lo que asintió, así que cuando él termino de decir sus palabras llamó a Peter.

Solo dijo la verdad, lo increíble que había sido su tía en todos los aspectos. Lloró durante cada momento de la ceremonia, sin vergüenza alguna, incluso cuando todas las personas lo miraban escuchando lo que tenia para decir de su dulce tía May y cómo ella fue la mejor madre que le pudo haber tocado.

Ella no había tenido la oportunidad que tienen los demás padres, las personas tienen un lapso de nueve meses para preparase para la labor pero ella literalmente debió de tomar la responsabilidad de un segundo a otro y no lo dudó, lo mejor de todo es que lo hizo increíblemente bien, fue una gran tía y actuó como una excelente madre. El funeral terminó y el momento en que la tumba de su tía era bajada hacia el fondo del pozo fue el peor de todos, implicó una realización completa ver cómo May Parker se unía al cementerio junto con su esposo. Ver ambas tumbas juntas fue el momento más difícil de la vida de Peter. A tal punto que se le había bajado la presión y debieron llevarlo al hospital, allí lo dejaron hasta que logró calmarse medianamente, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para no desmayarse otra vez.

Al salir del lugar se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de Ned y la promesa de mantenerse en contacto, ambos niños lloraron y definitivamente ese fue el abrazo más largo que se habían dado.

Peter siguió con la respiración pesada y las lagrimas durante todo el recorrido de la sala de hospital hasta la escuela oculta. Las nubes grises adornaron todo ese día, metafórica y literalmente.

Al llegar dentro de la institución solo permaneció acostado en la cama todo el día hasta llegada la noche sin comer absolutamente nada.

* * *

Stan Lee no era lo que algunos llamarían una persona perceptiva, no era bueno captando indirectas y tampoco directas, sin embargo había algo en la mirada del niño nuevo que captó desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez merodeando en los pasillos sin saber cómo llegar a la oficina del "dragón".

Ese pequeño niño tenía en sus ojos la mirada de alguien que había perdido mucha gente en su vida, lo notó incluso mientras hablaban animadamente en la cafetería.

Se dio cuenta desde un inicio que probablemente el chico ya no tenía a nadie y por eso estaba viviendo en la escuela. Aun así, presintiendo esto, tuvo la boca lo suficientemente grande como para meter la pata y preguntarle porqué estaba viviendo allí. La expresión y los sentimientos tristes que irradio en ese mismo momento fueron todo lo que Stan necesitó para que su presentimiento fuera aun más grande. Por ende se propuso la misión de distraerlo y alegrarlo tanto como pudiera.

Aun así sabía que no siempre podría hacerlo, debía hacer un poco más además de servir como payaso. Entonces cuando Peter Parker pareció no solo triste sino realmente deprimido aquella mañana y se subió en el auto de una mujer con obvia dirección hacia la ciudad de Nueva York, supo que algo realmente significativo pasaría.

Horas después el niño regresó con lagrimas que caían en cascadas por sus ojos, pasó junto a él y ni siquiera lo saludo con un apenas audible hola, nada. El chico no salió de su habitación en todo el día.

Stan se mantuvo en el pasillo a donde daba su habitación y escuchó los comentarios de los muchachos que salían de allí, escuchó cómo hablaban de que el niño nuevo no saldría de su cama y que aparentemente el muy torpe seguramente estaba llorando. Sobra decir que Stan no los golpeo por puro autocontrol… y porque él era un hombre de setenta años.

Aquella tarde dejó al niño llorar por su perdida en paz, pero llegada la noche, cuando todos estaban en la cafetería, él se acerco con un plato enorme de unos ricos fideos que Manuela preparó especialmente a pedido de Stan para este dulce niño.

Las luces del cuarto estaban todas apagadas y la poca luz que entraba era producto de los faroles de afuera, cuando el chico se desenredó de las sabanas estaba hecho un desastre, su cabello totalmente despeinado, sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas rojas por donde cada lagrima cayó, su voz se escucho terriblemente afónica cuando le agradeció por el plato.

Stan lo acompañó mientras comía y le hizo conversación, al menos distrayéndolo medianamente un rato. Debió insistir para que Peter comiera la gelatina, alegó que Manuela la había hecho con mucho amor especialmente para él y que si no la comía ella se ofendería.

Peter parecía un niño realmente bueno, Stan deseaba estar haciendo un buen trabajo y servir para que se recuperase. Realmente deseaba poder hacer algo más que contar chistes.

.

Vivir en la escuela para niños mejorados fue todo menos fácil, los horarios estrictos eran algo que a Peter se le hacía realmente difícil de seguir. A la noche cuando debieron cenar caminó tímidamente por la cafetería hasta la barra donde Manuela muy gentilmente le sirvió incluso más que al resto, el verdadero reto sin embargo fue encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, si no había sido popular en una escuela secundaria normal menos lo sería en una donde todos los estudiantes tenían mutaciones en su ADN. Muchos de los chicos con los que compartía habitación se le rieron, uno de ellos intentó hacerlo tropezar pero él fácilmente esquivo el pie. Al final terminó solo en una mesa aparte.

Eventualmente descubrió que era mejor apurarse al comer, pues al momento de ir a dormir el baño de la habitación se llenaba con todos los muchachos que se cepillaban los dientes y habiendo más de cincuenta chicos en el cuarto el tiempo de espera era realmente largo, por ende era mejor comer rápido y correr a la habitación para llegar cepillarse los dientes primero. Si tanto debía esperar siendo solo hombres en el cuarto no se imaginaba como seria para las chicas, May siempre le contaba que cuando ella se iba de campamento con su escuela en el baño de las mujeres se hacia una fila realmente enorme, también solía quejarse que el baño de las mujeres en su trabajo siempre estaba ocupado.

La semana pasó y debió de iniciar las clases con el resto, con la diferencia de que sus compañeros de aula tenían su misma edad, aun así se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil adaptarse a la nueva escuela. Era todo un reto prestar atención a los profesores, su mente estaba constantemente enfocada en May y las ganas de llorar llegaban a él en todo momento, apenas podía contenerse, más de una vez las lágrimas se le escaparon y cayeron mojando su hoja de trabajo, algunas veces se las limpió con la manga de su remera y otras fue muy difícil hacer que pararan, en algunas ocasiones no logró parar de llorar y solo pudo mantener la vista gacha y derramar lagrimas sin sollozos, un par de veces escuchó como sus compañeros se comentaban entre sí o le informaban al profesor que él lloraba, el docente solo les decía _déjenlo_ , todos los maestros estaban perfectamente informados de la situación del chico nuevo.

Con el inicio de la segunda semana de Peter en el internado terminó su _periodo de prueba_ como sus compañeros de cuarto decidieron llamarlo. Y como era de esperar lo tacharon de perdedor, no todos ellos eran malos pero había un grupo muy concentrado que no le importaba ni su edad ni su situación y le hicieron la vida imposible.

La lluvia caía en montones aquella tarde y el sol apenas visible por las nubes grises se estaba ocultando, todos estaban preparándose para ir a cenar, Peter se dirigía a la habitación luego de una reunión con la asistente social y la directora cuando un grupo de muchachos comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Su sentido arácnido zumbo desesperado en su nuca, prácticamente gritándole un mal presagio, aceleró el paso hasta comenzar a correr, estaba a punto de doblar una esquina cuando otro grupo de muchachos apareció cortándole el camino, entre todos lo acorralaron y lo miraron con malicia.

-No quiero problemas. –Había dicho.

-Nosotros sí.- Le contesto Kevin, el muchacho que Peter había ubicado como el líder de los matones, algunos de estos chicos eran de otros cuartos pero la mayoría dormían en la misma habitación que él y todos tenían entre dieciocho y diecinueve años.

Entre dos lo tomaron por los brazos y aunque podría haberse librado fácilmente de ellos no lo hizo, Kevin lo golpeo en el estomago y como siempre fue un mal actor no fingió dolor, sinceramente los golpes de este chico no eran nada para él. El chico rubio intercambio miradas con sus amigos, estaba claramente enojado y avergonzado.

-¿La resistencia es tu poder tarado?- Lo volvió a golpear una y otra vez, eventualmente recibió ayuda de sus amigos, y solo hay una cierta cantidad de golpes en el mismo lugar que alguien puede soportar, por lo que Peter terminó por encorvarse del dolor en su abdomen.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y lo arrojaron afuera con la lluvia, cerraron y trabaron para que no pudiese entrar.

Peter rodó por el pasto, el agua lo empapó y cuando se levantó la puerta ya estaba siendo cerrada.

-¡Oigan!- Golpeó con las manos la superficie de metal pero no sirvió de anda, corrió y buscó una ventana abierta pero con su suerte no encontró nada. La lluvia terminó por empaparlo completamente, se estaba ganando un resfriado seguro.

Volvió a la entrada y siguió llamando por la puerta a gritos. Eventualmente alguien abrió y otra vez como la suerte jamás estaba de su lado, quien abrió fue Verónica, o "el dragón" como Stan y el personal de cocina la llamaban, también estaba siendo acompañada por Valeria, ambas mujeres le dirigieron una mirada con el ceño fruncido y fue reprendido por incumplir una de las reglas al salir afuera con lluvia, si bien la directora dijo que era comprensiva con respecto a su situación alegó que ese comportamiento no debía hacérsele una costumbre y por ende debía de tener aunque sea un mínimo castigo.

Lo bueno fue que el castigo implicó pasar más tiempo con Stan, durante la tarde mientras sus compañeros se relajaban en el cuarto o merodeaban, él limpiaba pisos y ventanas con el hombre, fue una buena excusa para ocuparse en algo de lo contrario no tenía nada que hacer.

Dentro de todo las cosas parecían soportables, pero bien dicen que siempre algo puede salir mal. Si antes molestaban mucho Peter, con lo que sucedió a continuación las cosas se agravaron.

Estaba regresando al cuarto después de cumplir con su castigo, terminando de limpiar con Stan, unos días más y el castigo terminaba pero Peter continuaría ayudando al hombre, era realmente bueno pasar tiempo con él.

Cuando llegó al cuarto encontró a varios chicos reunidos en el centro, se acercó a paso lento y su corazón latía a mil por segundo con su sentido arácnido advirtiéndole algo muy, MUY malo.

Uno de los chicos que estaba en el tumulto se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

-¡Ey!- Gritó. –Miren quien llegó.- Todos se callaron y giraron hacía él, las sonrisas maquiavélicas adornaban la cara de la mayoría.

-Pero si es el bebé.- A este punto Peter ya reconocía la voz de Kevin en cualquier lado. Los muchachos se hicieron a un lado y lo dejaron pasar. –Dinos pequeño bebé, ¿Qué es esto?- El niño se quedo congelado con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio que en la mano del otro estaba su traje de Spiderman, el terror lo inundo por completo. Su valija había sido sacada de debajo de la cama donde dormía y sus cosas estaban esparcidas por todo el colchón.

Con la mente hecha un lio aun fue capaz de tartamudear un par de palabras.

-Da-dame eso.

-¿Q-q-qué? No te entiendo pequeño bebé. Habla bien.

-Dije que me des eso, no es tuyo. Dámelo.

-Oh mírenlo. Pero si el mocoso se siente valiente. ¿Eres valiente pequeña mierda?- Peter se aproximo para quitárselo pero el otro se lo arrojó a uno de sus amigos. –Si lo quieres atrápalo.- Comenzaron a arrojar el traje y Peter cada vez se frustro más, sus habilidades se hicieron nulas y la desesperación lo entorpeció y lo hizo tropezar.

-Oye Kev, mira lo que hay aquí.- El "juego" se detuvo cuando uno de los amigos del matón sacó una caja de debajo de la cama, abrió el primer álbum que tenía una foto de Peter cuando era bebé. –Pero que adorable ¿No crees? Observa esto.

-¡Dame eso!- Grito el niño, el chico arrojó el álbum justo cuando se acercó a él para recuperarlo, Kevin atrapó la libreta y la comenzó a hojear con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Esto es oro puro.-Se la arrojó a otro chico cuando Peter se acercó para intentar recuperarla, para los matones la diversión volvió a empezar. –Ve si encuentras una en la que el bebé no tenga ropa, tal vez descubramos si eres hombre pequeña bosta.

-¡Aquí hay más!- Más álbumes de fotos fueron sacados de la caja y arrojados entre los chicos mayores, los pequeños cuadernos llenos de recuerdos y el traje volaban por la habitación de mano en mano, Peter no pudo atrapar ninguno y la desesperación lo consumió. En poco tiempo empezó a llorar, las lagrimas y los sollozos no tardaron en surgir.

-¡Miren está llorando!- Todos se rieron a carcajadas, el niño permaneció sollozando en medio del semicírculo que habían armado.

-Eres solo un pequeño llorón.-Insultó Kevin. –Solo responde una pregunta bebé, ¿Qué diablos es esta bosta?- Refregó el traje por el rostro de Peter, el niño no contestó aun llorando, se mordió el labio y aun entre todo el alboroto que era su mente y su entorno el recuerdo de cómo lo había llamado el Sr. Stark llegó a él.

-Es un… underoos. –Murmuró.

-¿Un qué?- Preguntó Kevin a carcajadas.

Peter se mordió el labio con mayor fuerza -¡Underoos!

La habitación estalló a carcajadas, la mayoría se doblaron de la risa, Kevin en especial, por lo que terminó soltando el traje permitiendo que Peter lo tomara y lo apretara contra su pecho, abrazándolo como un salvavidas.

No sabía cuánto exactamente duró la humillación pero a él ese momento se le hizo eterno, eventualmente las cosas se calmaron un poco.

-Eres realmente un pobre imbécil. Devuélvanle sus fotos de bebé a la bosta.- Los álbumes fueron arrojados a Peter como si fueran basura, golpeándolo y cayendo al suelo, varias fotos se desprendieron y quedaron desparramadas, la multitud se disipó y cada quien se concentró en sus propias cosas. Sintiendo todo su cuerpo frágil Peter se arrodilló en el suelo y con una mano temblorosa recogió las fotos mientras la otra mantenía el traje pegado a su pecho. Estaba por recoger una fotografía cuando una mano se le adelantó, se quedó estático un momento y siguió el recorrido de la mano por un brazo hasta finalmente un rostro. Un muchacho de cabello rubio hasta los hombros le ofrecía muy amablemente la fotografía.

- _Estamos en este mundo para convivir en armonía. Quienes lo saben no luchan entre sí._ \- Peter tomó la fotografía con una mano temblorosa. El chico le sonrió y le extendió una mano. –Danny Rand.- Se presentó. El niño se quedó mirando la mano extendida como si no supiese que hacer, finalmente el otro la bajó y continuó recogiendo las demás fotos. Notó que otros dos muchachos también estaban ayudando, uno un chico negro, alto y realmente musculoso, el otro todo lo contrario, no bajo pero tampoco alto, cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Luke.-Se presentó el chico negro y alto.

-Sam.-Dijo el pelinegro.

Peter solo asintió y siguió recogiendo fotos, una vez que ya no quedaban más fotografías en el suelo los otros tres se las extendieron, Peter las tomo con algo de desconfianza. –Gracias.-Murmuró.

-No fue nada.-Dijo Danny. –Realmente nos habría gustado ayudarte antes… pero llegamos tarde.

-De lo contrario le habríamos pateado el culo a Kevin. –Dijo Luke.

Peter solo asintió y se paró, los otros tres siguieron su ejemplo.

-Realmente no deberías haber traído eso aquí.- Sam señaló el traje que Peter abrazaba a su pecho. –Con esa cosa prácticamente gritas que quieres que te golpeen.

-No veo que diferencia le hace a mi situación actual.

 _-_ _El_ _q_ _ue_ _hac_ _e_ _a_ _cequias_ _controla_ _e_ _l_ _ag_ _ua,_ _e_ _l_ _qu_ _e_ _f_ _abrica flechas las hace derechas, el carpintero domina la madera y el sabio_ _dom_ _ina_ _s_ _u_ _mente._ No actúes pensando en lo que es más conveniente, haz lo que tu corazón y te mente te ordenen.

Sam rodó los ojos y Peter permaneció un minuto pensando. –Estas citando a Buda ¿cierto?

-Sí, exactamente. No pensé que lo notarias.

-Mi tío solía citarlo a menudo.

-No veo que tiene que ver Buda con el Kun Fu.-Se quejó Sam. Peter frunció el ceño sin entender el nuevo rumbo de la conversación.

-Digo lo que siento Sam, no lo que otro piensa. Cito las frases de Buda que me han llegado al alma… que son todas de hecho.

-¿A qué se refiere con Kun Fu?- Preguntó Peter.

-Oh, soy un maestro del Kun fu. –Explicó Danny.

-¿¡De verdad!?

El otro asintió lentamente.

-Sí, como si fuera tan sorprendente.-Murmuró Sam, revoleo los ojos y suspiró. –Como sea, será mejor que todos ya nos vayamos a dormir. No necesitamos que el dragón pase por aquí controlando y seamos los únicos tarados que encuentre parados.

Los otros dos asintieron y Peter se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien más que Stan y el personal de concina que llamara con ese apodo a Verónica. Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus camas, Danny le deseo las buenas noches y Luke se giró hacia él antes de ire. –Oye, Peter ¿cierto?- El niño asintió. –Siéntate con nosotros mañana en el desayuno y si quieres en el almuerzo y cena también. –Peter volvió a asentir y el otro muchacho se dirigió a su cama.

Aquella noche Peter durmió abrazado a sus fotografías y el traje, si algo era seguro era que la escuela ya no era segura para mantener a Spiderman escondido.

* * *

Al principio Peter estaba realmente nervioso de compartir mesa en la cafetería con estos chicos mayores, ellos ya estaban en la parte universitaria de la escuela y él todavía en la secundaria, pero terminó sentándose con ellos durante cada comida, conoció a la cuarta miembro del grupo: Ava, una chica de piel morena que fue realmente buena con él pero demostró ser alguien con quien es mejor no meterse.

A pesar de lo bien que se llevaba con estos chicos mayores, ellos eran universitarios, por lo que sus horarios eran muy diferentes a los suyos y además debían de pasar más tiempo estudiando, así que Peter solo compartiría con ellos los horarios de comida y el resto de la tarde estaba con Stan, aunque no quería ser molesto o una carga para el hombre por que le pidió que si en algún momento llegaba a ser demasiado molesto que se lo dijera y lo dejaría en paz. El viejo conserje solo se rio alegando que seguro Peter se cansaría de él primero, pues solía ser muy molesto.

Empezó a esconder el traje de Spiderman entre la sabana que separa el cubrecama y los demás cobertores del colchón. Constantemente lo vigilaba para asegurarse que aun estuviera allí. Su mente solo pensaba en qué hacer con el traje, no podía quedárselo, eso era seguro, pero de alguna forma debía de hacérselo llegar al Sr. Stark. No tenía el número del hombre, sabía que Karen podría comunicarse con Friday y esta le haría saber a Tony el problema, Peter suponía que vendría a buscar el traje inmediatamente pues no creía que a Ironman le gustase la idea de que su tecnología estuviese en peligro de ser robada.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, el Sr. Stark estaba ocupado con Los Vengadores, reconstruyendo vínculos y todas esas cosas, aun quedaban un par de países por convencer y había escuchado que había algunos en los que Los Vengadores fugitivos actuaron y ahora eran perseguidos por tales naciones, así que estaban buscando el perdón de los gobiernos. Y si a eso le sumas el hecho de que si surge una misión con HYDRA o cualquier otra amenaza Ironman debe estar presente, debe repara sus trajes, crear nuevos y atender un negocio multimillonario, entonces definitivamente Peter Parker un niño cualquiera de Queens y un pequeño héroe tratando de ascender, era el menor de sus problemas.

Peter ya se sentía mal incluso por significar un problema y no podía compararse su situación actual con la de Los Vengadores. La magnitud del problema de Peter, ser ahora un huérfano en toda la palabra, sus compañeros molestos y el traje de Spiderman, definitivamente no se compara con que naciones como Rusia o China y Japón aun pidan el encarcelamiento de un grupo de personas cuya misión es proteger la Tierra y en ocasiones EL UNIVERSO. Entonces no, no se comparaba por lo que Peter ni muerto le diría a Karen que se contactara con Friday para molestar al Sr. Stark, ni ahora ni nunca. No lo llamaría por el traje ni mucho menos lo llamaría para que lo ayudase en su situación de huerfanidad, el primero podría calificarse como un problema que afectaría a Tony, pero el segundo no, no era su problema y no tenia porqué involucrarse, mejor dicho Peter no tenia porqué involucrarlo.

Por ende con este panorama para nada favorable Peter tomó la decisión de concentrar toda su atención en resolver el lio con el traje, se lo haría llegar al Sr. Stark sin necesidad de alarmarlo, solo escribiría una carta explicándole que no era seguro que el traje se quedara con él.

Peter también tomó la decisión de estar con los ojos muy abiertos, nada se le escaparía. Hasta no encontrar una solución no le quitaría los ojos de encima al traje, lo estaba haciendo realmente bien de hecho, no le habían vuelto a robar nada, pensó que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo… hasta que tomo una descanso de su vigilancia para ir al baño y al volver encontró al señor Stan sentado en la cama, con los ojos y la boca abiertos y el traje en sus manos.

-¡Es un underoos!- Se apresuró a decir.

-Esto no es un underoos Peter… o debería llamarte Spiderman.

Realmente Peter deseo estar muerto en aquel momento.

-¡No es lo que parece!- El niño se apresuró a aclarar.

-Yo creo que si.

-Juro que no.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Un underoos.

-Por supuesto que no, ojala fueran así. Lo digo por experiencia tengo de esos y esto no es uno. Así que te voy a volver a preguntar Peter ¿Qué es esto?

-Okey, okey señor Stan, me descubrió. Yo… me disfrazo como Spiderman y juego que soy él.

-Te creería si no estuviéramos en una escuela PARA NIÑOS MUTADOS.

Peter se llevo las manos al cabello y tiró de él, esto era malo, muy, muy, muy malo.

-Por favor no diga nada.

-Entonces lo estas admitiendo.

-Sí, lo admito. Yo soy él, pero por favor guarde el traje ahora.- Corrió hacia el hombre y le quitó el material volviendo a guardarlo en su escondite.

-Oh niño estas en un problema grande.

-Sí lo sé, llevo semanas en este problema y no veo forma de solucionarlo.

Para mayor desesperación de Peter, el conserje volvió a sacar de su escondite el traje, el niño constantemente vigilaba la puerta por temor a que alguien llegara.

-Stan por favor guárdelo…

-Esto es increíble…- Murmuro tocando la tela. -¿Dónde tienes la máscara?

-Está guardada en el cajón.-Señaló el lugar. - Nadie puede saber de esto señor…

-Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé. ¿Peter tú lo hiciste?

-¿¡Qué!? No, claro que no.- El niño giró para ver la puerta y cuando vio que no había nada susurró. –Es tecnología Stark.

-¡Tecnología Stark!

Peter se golpeo el rostro con la palma. ¿Para qué se molestó en susurrar si el hombre lo terminó gritando? –Sí, pero por favor no lo diga tan alto.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. ¿Peter qué haces tú con tecnología Stark?

-El Sr. Stark hizo el traje para mí.

-¿De verdad?

El niño asintió, la siguiente media hora se les paso a ambos con el menor contándole toda la historia de cómo conoció a Tony, la pelea en Alemania, el Buitre y algunas ocasiones en las que Stark lo llevó al compuesto.

-El problema es que el traje aquí no está a salvo, Kevin lo encontró hace un par de semanas, por suerte me creyó cuando le dije que era un underoos.

-Debes llamar a Stark entonces.

-¡No! No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no? Seguro tienes su número.

-No lo tengo, pero la IA de mi traje tiene contacto directo con la IA del Sr. Stark.

-Comunícate por ahí.

-Ya le dije que no puedo hablarle al Sr. Stark, él está muy ocupado con Los Vengadores, las misiones, los conflictos con algunos gobiernos y su empresa. No voy a sumarle un peso más.

-No creo que él te considere un peso Peter.

-Por supuesto que sí Stan. Solo que el Sr. Stark es demasiado bueno como para decírmelo a la cara. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que se ha despertado a las cuatro de la mañana porque yo quede enredado en un problema que no soy capaz de manejar?

-Peter, no conozco a Tony de la forma que tu, pero por lo que he visto y lo que oigo de ti entonces tengo la certeza de que Tony Stark no es la clase de persona que regala un traje multimillonario a cualquiera.

-Ya te lo dije, me necesitaba en Alemania.

-Por la cantidad de protocolos que tiene el traje yo no creo que Tony no se preocupe por ti. Esos protocolos te mantienen a salvo, y si no fueras nadie en su vida entonces enviaría a alguien más a salvarte el trasero no iría él mismo, y definitivamente no te habría invitado al Compuesto de Los Vengadores a pasar el rato o dormir en su PENTHOUSE. No tendría una habitación lista para ti con juguetes y mantas de Star Wars. Yo creo que si le dices a Carol que-

-¿Qué Carol?

-¡La IA!

-¡Es Karen no Carol!

-¡Es lo mismo!

-No, no lo es.

-Sí, lo es.

-No lo es.

-Sí lo es.

-Esos dos nombres ni siquiera se parecen.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-¡Bueno, no importa!- Stan se reprocho a si mismo mentalmente, debía recordar quién era el adulto, aunque a veces era difícil. - El punto es que si le dices a KAREN que se contacte con la otra IA no hará falta ni siquiera que le pidas a Tony que te saque de aquí. En cuanto se entere de tu situación él mismo vendrá a buscarte Peter.

-No lo sé, no lo creo.

-Vale la pena intentar.- Stan sacó la máscara del cajón y se la extendió a Peter. El niño miró la tela en la mano del hombre y la tomó dudando. Observó los ojos blancos con el borde negro y se mordió el labio. ¿Podría llamar a Tony desde Karen? ¿Él lo ayudaría aun si no se lo pedía? Tal vez…

-No.-Murmuró. Stan abrió grandes los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-No.-Repitió. –El Señor. Stark ya tiene demasiados problemas, no voy a agregar lidiar con un adolescente huérfano a la lista.

Stan suspiró. -¿Qué sugieres hacer entonces?

-Voy a hacerle llegar el traje de alguna forma y le escribiré una carta diciéndole simplemente que no puedo tenerlo.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

-No lo sé. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras tanto debo encontrar un lugar seguro para dejarlo.

Stan volvió a suspirar y Peter levantó la vista de la máscara. –Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso.

.

Peter abrazó aun más la mochila a su pecho, rebotaba sobre sus pies impaciente y nervioso. Por la puerta cerrada que estaba a su lado se escuchaban diversos ruidos y de vez en cuando alguna maldición murmurada. El niño miró a ambos lados del pasillo rogando que nadie llegara. Eventualmente la puerta se abrió y apareció Stan.

-Muy bien, ya puedes pasar.- Peter entró a un pequeño cuarto con muy pocas posesiones, los únicos muebles eran una cama, una cómoda y un viejo baúl. –Lamento la demora, estaba algo desordenado. Ya sabes, calzoncillos sucios y demás ropa…- El niño asintió observando el pequeño lugar. –Muy bien, dámelo. –Peter abrió su mochila y sacó el traje junto con la máscara, Stan lo tomó y se agachó en el suelo, abrió el baúl y sacó todos los libros dentro de este, metió el traje y colocó los demás objetos sobre él asegurándose que estuviese bien cubierto, cerró el cofre y se sacudió las manos, satisfecho. –Perfecto, nada le pasara ahí más que llenarse de tierra y polvo.

-Gracias Stan.

-No te preocupes niño, me caes bien.

Peter observo la habitación con ojos curiosos. -¿Aquí vives?

-Aquí duermo, la escuela es mi hogar.

El niño asintió pensativo, aun observando.

-Muy bien, ahora muéstrame.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Peter confundido.

-¡Tus habilidades niño! Quiero ver todo lo que Spiderman puede hacer. Adelante, sin miedo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, aquí nadie te vera, tu secreto está a salvo en la fortaleza Lee. Y no hay nada de valor que puedas romper.

-Si tú lo dices…

Peter se sacó las zapatillas y las dejó a un lado, se mordió el labio y las yemas de sus dedos zumbaron expectantes, hacia mucho que no utilizaba sus habilidades arácnidas. De un salto el niño llegó hasta el techo y se pegó a este con sus manos y pies.

-¡Increíble! ¿Qué más?

El resto de la tarde se pasó entre el niño y el adulto divirtiéndose con el primero adhiriéndose a cosas, levantando objetos como la cama (con Stan sentado sobre ella) y usando las redes, aun con cuidado de no gastar todo el fluido por si algún día lo necesitaba. Stan incluso le arrojó objetos probando sus hábiles reflejos. Cuando parecía que no tenían nada más por hacer Peter le comentó sobre el sentido arácnido y la siguiente hora se les fue jugando con él.

Se detuvieron cerca de las nueve acordándose de la cena, ambos salieron corriendo con prisa por llegar a tiempo.

Mientras cenaba con Luke, Sam, Danny y Ava, Peter se sorprendió, pues ese había sido el primer día desde que había llegado a la escuela en el que tuvo una sonrisa en el rostro tan duradera. Ojala el resto de sus días allí pudieran ser iguales, en ese caso tal vez la estadía en esta súper escuela no sería tan mala.

* * *

El golpe de las ramas del arbusto rompiéndose contra su espalda dolió, Kevin y sus amigos se rieron luego de arrojarlo.

-¡Oigan!- Los muchachos se fueron al escuchar el grito de Stan. –Niños malcriados, si fuera joven ya los habría golpeado. -Se acercó a Peter que aun permanecía metido entre las ramas del arbusto. -¿Estás bien?

El niño asintió y aceptó la mano que el hombre le extendió para levantarse pero la fuerza del viejo no duro y Peter permaneció allí.

-Lo lamento Pete, ya no soy joven. Puedo ir a buscar a alguno de esos niños con los que te juntas en la cafetería, el grandote debería ser de ayuda.

-No, no, no molestes a nadie. Yo puedo.

El niño se sujetó del árbol junto al arbusto y cuando estaba logrando ponerse de pie y desenredarse estornudo y tropezó.

-Oh Dios.-Murmuró Stan.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre solo hizo una mueca mientras veía como un horrible salpullido rojo se extendía por la piel del menor.

.

Peter y Stan estaban en la cocina de la escuela, el niño tenía una manta sobre los hombros y un termómetro en la boca, Manuela se acercó a él y le sacó el termómetro.

-Solo un poco de fiebre… toma esto.- Le dio un vaso con agua helada y una pastilla, con su metabolismo Peter dudo que la medicina fuera a hacerle algo pero seguramente el agua fría ayudaría a disminuir su fiebre. Lo tomo todo con una sed impresionante y aumentó el agarre de la manta sobre sus hombros.

-¿Ustedes dos pueden repetirme cómo sucedió esto?

 _-Soy/es alérgico a la lavanda.-_ Dijeron al unisonó.

-Aja... ¿Y qué hacías cerca de ella entonces?

-Ya te lo dije, caminábamos por el patio cuando caí sobre un arbusto, ¿yo que iba a saber que entre el arbusto estaba justo esa planta?

-Aun pienso que deberías ir con la enfermera. Esto no se ve nada bien…-Tomó su rostro y lo giró observando las horribles manchas rojas.

-No, no, no. Yo estoy bien. Esto es perfectamente normal. Ya se me pasara.

-¿Seguro?

-Cien por ciento.- Aseguró rascándose el brazo.

-No te rasques. –Lo retó la mujer pegándole un manotazo en la mano.


	20. Especial de Navidad prt4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los personajes de Marvel que se mencionan a continuación, aquellos que no perezcan a las películas, series Y/o comics, son invención mía.**

 **rinconsara1302: Reír siempre es mejor que llorar. ¡Qué bonito comentario! Muchas gracias, aquí hay más interacción entre Stan y Peter así que espero que te guste. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Kagome-Black: No te preocupes, falta poquito para que Tony se entere del estado actual de su Spiderkid y corra al rescate. Si no me equivoco este capi tiene mucha felicidad, espero que sea suficiente para sanar un poquito tu corazón hasta el súper tierno encuentro Irondad. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Saludos.**

* * *

Una de las pocas cosas que a Peter le gustaron del lugar era el patio, el enorme predio que rodeaba la institución era simplemente hermoso, le recordaba al jardín del Compuesto de Los Vengadores, más de una vez sintió las ganas de solo comenzar a correr y sentir la adrenalina. El otro motivo por el que le gustaba tanto era por la tranquilidad que traía consigo un espacio tan grande y natural, más de una vez se sentó sobre la cómoda junto a la cama en la que él dormía y observó por la ventana el verde natural. Fue una verdadera suerte que le tocara una ventana junto a la cama, se descubrió pasando mucho tiempo allí.

Sin embargo hoy estaba sentado en el mueble, con la ventana abierta y sintiendo una suave brisa frisa tocarle el rostro, pero nada de esto le traía paz o tranquilidad. Observó cómo debajo, a los pies del edificio, había miles de autos y personas. Estaban a solo dos semanas de la navidad y los padres vinieron a buscar a sus hijos para pasar las fiestas en familia.

Peter se abrazó aun más a sí mismo y suspiró, desde su lugar podía ver cómo los padres abrazaban a sus hijos después de tanto tiempo sin verlos, incluso a Kevin su madre lo abrazaba y besaba, avergonzándolo frente a sus compañeros que irónicamente estaban en la misma situación que él con sus respectivos padres.

Recordó que May era igual, muchas veces ella lo veía y lo abrazaba y lo besaba en el rostro sin importarle si los amigos o compañeros de Peter estaban presentes. Recordaba una vez en particular cuando ganaron una competencia internacional de Decatlón porque Peter respondió la última pregunta rápida y certeramente, el orgullo en sus ojos fue algo que jamás olvidaría y en cuanto bajaron del escenario después de recibir sus medallas May no esperó para abordarlo a besos y decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Eventualmente cada estudiante se subió en el auto con sus padres, aquellos cuyos padres no poseían vehículo entraron a un autobús que los dejaría en sus casas. Así el patio que en algún momento estuvo a rebosar de gente ahora estaba vacío, desierto al igual que el resto de la escuela.

Peter oyó a alguien tocar la puerta y pasos aproximándose a él, no necesito girarse para saber quién era. Stan se sentó sobre la cama y observo por la ventana.

-Una linda tarde ¿eh?

-Sí…

-Sabes, a veces suele nevar aquí. De a poco los copos de nieve caen y pintan todo el lugar de blanco. Es muy hermoso durante la época navideña, no muchos lo han visto. Los estudiantes vuelven a casa y se lo pierden, los maestros u otras autoridades que suelen permanecer aquí no le prestan mucha atención. Siempre creí que tenía un don para ver magia en lo más natural. Si prestas atención puedes ver como la luz se refleja a través de los copos mientras caen…- Peter asintió aun con la vista en la ventana. –La extrañas ¿verdad?

-Así es.- Por primera vez desde que entró al cuarto Stan noto una respuesta que no era automática y que estaba cargada de sentimiento. –No-nose cómo voy a hacer ahora que ya no está. Cuando mi tío murió creí que ya no podríamos volver a disfrutar la navidad, después de todo solo éramos dos… pero ella me demostró que estaba equivocado, aun no lo entiendo, cómo se puede tener una Navidad tan increíble siendo solo dos personas.

-¿Cómo fue… aquella navidad?

-Estuve todo el día de mal humor, solo quería que la gente a mí alrededor dejara de sonreír tanto y que el día pasase rápido y luego todo volviera a ser como era antes. Ya sabes, la gente entra en un humor extraño cuando llega la navidad, desbordan alegría. Teníamos un árbol de plástico, mi tío lo compró, nunca le gusto talar árboles. Cuando llegue a mi apartamento, ahí estaba May, lo había sacado de su caja y tenía los adornos esparcidos por todo el suelo. No lo sé… fue como si todo el mal humor que tuve ese día de repente desapareciera. Me senté junto a ella y lo decoramos, hicimos personitas de jengibre que nos salieron terriblemente mal, no eran espeluznantes ni nada solo… incomibles, duros, optamos por utilizarlos como decoraciones navideñas.

-Suena divertido…

-Lo fue…-Ambos se sumieron en el silencio, Peter con la mirada clavada en sus pies, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar algo. -Sabes, no me gusta el maní, soy alérgico, he irónicamente la mayoría de los dulces que se venden en esta época solo están hechos de eso, maní. Una vez, cuando yo era pequeño, mi tío caminaba por el centro de Nueva York y encontró unas galletas con formas de renos, estrellas, árboles de navidad, Santa Clos. Tuvimos una pequeña pelea, mis tíos y yo, porque eran tan lindos que no los quería comer. –Recordó con gracia. –Los compraron todos los años, antes y después de que Ben… -Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –Fueron muy buenos tíos, pero mejores padres.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Stan se mantuvo callado sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para alegrar al niño.

-Cuando era niño también me gustaban las galletas. Mi madre las hacia todo el tiempo, pero cuando era Navidad las hacía con diferentes formas, no tenía favoritas, todas me encantaban. Lo raro es que estaban hechas con la misma receta que las otras, las que ella hacia cuando no era época navideña… pero cuando era navidad parecían tener un sabor distinto… más rico. Una vez le pedí en verano que las hiciera pero al probarlas no fue lo mismo, le pregunte porque cambió la receta, y ella me dijo que no lo hizo. La navidad es rara.

-Sí, lo es…

-Manuela hace unas galletas riquísimas, y tiene una receta de pan dulce que le enseño su madre. Creo que hay unos cuantos adornos guardados en el sótano, ¿Qué dices si los buscamos y decoramos la escuela? podríamos hacer nuestro propio árbol de navidad improvisado.

-¿Decorar la escuela dices?

-Sí. Y ahora que no hay gente aquí podrías subir al techo-

-¡Y pegar guirnaldas!

-Exacto, también podríamos dibujar un Santa Clos en un cartón y pintarlo.

-Y podemos buscar ramas del patio y pegarlas entre sí, así tendríamos un árbol de navidad.

-Gran idea Peter ¿Qué dices? ¿Manos a la obra?

El niño estaba a punto de responder cuando su mirada emocionada de repente se cortó y su sonrisa disminuyó. –S-sí… -Dijo poco convencido.

-Escucha Peter, haré que tengas la mejor navidad, ¿de acuerdo?

.

Happy Hogan estaba de mal humor, muy mal humor, peor que de costumbre. El auto rebotó cuando cruzó por un bache del horrible camino de tierra, gruñó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuándo entendería Tony que él no era ni chofer ni mensajero? Llevaba una hora conduciendo con esa horrible cantidad de cajas en el asiento trasero y el baúl, y para colmo debió de escuchar todo el camino canciones infantiles, cantadas con voces horriblemente agudas que ya le estaban explotando los tímpanos, todo por haberse negado a ir a buscar a Tony a las tres de la mañana después de su reunión en la Torre, el hombre le advirtió que se vengaría y ahora este era su castigo.

Lo peor de todo es que como nunca había manejado hasta allí, no sabía si estaba yendo por la dirección correcta y Tony le prohibió a Friday darle indicaciones, toso parte de una estúpida venganza, aunque tenía el presentimiento que era más por molestarlo que porque estuviese enfadado con él.

Después de una hora horriblemente tortuosa tras el volante vio el edificio que buscaba, entró el predio verde y espacioso y estaciono el auto, una mujer estaba parada fuera de la institución, obviamente esperándolo.

Cuando se bajó del vehículo ella se acercó y le extendió su mano. –Verónica Fuster.

-Happy Hogan.

El hombre pulsó un botón del auto y la puerta del asiento trasero y el baúl se abrieron.

-Los nuevos parlantes para la escuela tal como fue ordenado.

-Muchas Gracias señor Hogan, por favor agradézcale a Tony Stark de mi parte. ¿Podría por favor ayudarme a entrarlos?

-Por supuesto.-Aceptó de mala gana tomando una de las cajas.

-Puede dejarla junto a los casilleros.

.

-Esto es increíble Stan.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. ¿Cuántos tienes?

-Miles.

-¿Me los mostrarías todos?

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero necesitaremos mucho tiempo para ello.

El niño hojeó entusiasmado el comic en sus manos, todos los dibujos hechos a mano en lápiz, un arte increíble que mostraba a Ironman luchando contra un villano.

-¿En serio todo esto lo hiciste tu? ¿solo?

-Te digo que sí niño.

-Es impresionante. ¿Cuándo comenzaste?

-Más o menos en los cuarenta con la aparición del Capitán América, y así seguí años. Tengo comics de todos ellos… incluso un par de ti.

-¡De mi!

-Soy viejo pero manejo algo de tecnología. Vi tus videos en youtube y me encantaste. ¿Quieres que te los muestre?

-¡Por favor!

De repente Peter levantó la cabeza y la movió ligeramente a un costado, agudizando el oído y acercándolo a la ventana, frunció el seño y cuando reconoció la voz se asomó a ver hacia abajo, contuvo una respiración en cuanto lo vio.

-¡¿Qué sucede Peter?!- Preguntó Stan asustado. El niño se paró y se bajo de la cómoda, empezó a buscar entre los cajones y bajo la cama hasta que encontró su mochila, de ahí saco una libreta y un lápiz, los objetos casi resbalándose de sus manos por la desesperación.

-¡Ve por mi traje!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó asomándose por la ventana y frunciendo el ceño hacia abajo.

-Allí abajo esta Happy Hogan, amigo del Sr Stark, por favor Stan rápido, ve por mi traje, nos encontramos en la entrada de la escuela, rápido.

El hombre no necesitó que le dijeran más y fue corriendo a su habitación por el traje. Peter mientras tanto garabateó una nota simple, corta y concisa. Al terminarla arrancó el papel de la libreta y corrió escaleras abajo, se detuvo antes de doblar el pasillo cuando vio a Happy dentro de la escuela, esperó a que llegara Stan, desesperado por lo mucho que se tardaba el anciano.

Una vez que Happy dejó la última caja y no volvió a aparecer por la puerta Peter se asustó, pensando que su oportunidad de oro se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Stan apareció con una caja en sus manos, corriendo y con la respiración agitada. –Siento la tardanza Pete.

-No te preocupes creo que aun sigue ahí.

-Te consigue una caja, aquí dentro esta el traje… toma… ve a dárselo.-Le extendió la caja al niño pero este levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no iré.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás hablando enserio?

-No puede verme aquí, parecerá sospechoso y el es muy inteligente, cuando Happy le cuente sabrá que algo pasa.

-Ay Peter. ¿Me harás ir a mí?

-Por favor Stan.

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Nose, dile que es un regalo, que eres muy fanático y es una caja con… nose, tal vez comics que escribiste sobre él.- El niño metió la nota dentro de la caja y empujó al hombre para que caminara. –Apúrate o se irá.

Stan suspiró y comenzó a correr de nuevo, llegó fuera de la escuela cuando Happy estaba en el auto, arrancando el vehículo.

-¡Señor, espere por favor!

Happy detuvo el auto y observó al anciano que corría frenético hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Este-yo… tengo un regalo para el . –Dijo rápido y extendiendo la caja.

Al contrario de lo que Stan pensó que el hombre haría, que sería mirarlo de forma rara, este suspiró y bajó del auto con una extraña barra de metal en la mano.

-¿Qué es?

-Son… solo comics que escribí de él como Ironman.

Happy pulsó un botón del extraño cilindro metálico y una luz roja se encendió, con la luz escaneo la caja y no detecto explosivos ni nada por el estilo, le quitó la caja de las manos al hombre y la guardo en el asiento trasero.

-¿Algo más?

-Solo mis más sinceras admiraciones… Y este comic que no llegue a guardar en la caja.- Happy lo tomó y lo colocó sobre el asiento del acompañante, se subió al auto y se fue. Stan se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba, a la ventana del cuarto donde Peter dormía, levantó los dos pulgares hacia arriba con una sonrisa y el niño hizo el mismo gesto.

.

Peter y Stan estaban sentados en el suelo de la cafetería, tenían unas cuantas ramas del patio y las estaban pintando de blanco y pegándoles adornos navideños. Manuela estaba en la cocina preparando una buena guarnición de galletas, pastel y otras comidas para dejarle a ese par antes de irse a visitar a su propia familia en una semana.

-¿Crees que Verónica se enfade si decoramos la escuela?- Preguntó el menor.

-Ella nunca viene por esta parte, no te preocupes.

-Por cierto ¿podrías darme el comic de Ironman que estaba leyendo antes? No lo pude terminar.

-Y tampoco podrás ahora, se lo di a Happy para que se lo entregara a Stark.

-¿Hiciste qué? ¿de verdad?

-Sep.

-Oh… ¿Y cómo terminaba?

-Ironman gana.

-¡Oh no señor Stan! No me diga, ese sí es un spoiler horrible.- Dijo el niño con ironía y dramáticamente.

Ambos rieron mientras seguían decorando las ramas.

* * *

Verónica caminó con una mueca en el rostro por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a su oficina, cerró la puerta sin un gramo de cuidado y bruscamente se sentó en su silla. Prendió la computadora he ingreso una clave.

Había cuatro estudiantes que tenían familia en Los Ángeles, por lo que debían de viajar hasta allí, entró a la página web de aerolíneas para obtener los pasajes.

Golpeó un lápiz contra el banco pensando, SHIELD cubría los gastos de los pasajes de los cuatro chicos y el de ella, ya que debían de ser acompañados por una autoridad de la escuela. Pero estaba este otro niño, Parker, que era huérfano, si o si un docente o directivo debía de quedarse con él en la escuela. Todos los maestros se fueron por las fiestas y no podía dejarlo a cuidado del conserje, el personal no estaba habilitado para ello, por lo que no le quedaría otra opción que llevarlo.

Obtuvo del cajón de su escritorio los papeles que necesitaba para que la habilitasen a viajar con el menor y consiguió los seis pasajes con destino a Los Ángeles. Debió de pagar de más pero consiguió un avión que los llevara ese mismo día, el vuelo saldría en cinco horas, así que mejor buscaba a los muchachos para que empacaran.

Salió de su oficina y caminó hasta el cuarto de los varones donde Peter, Sam, Lucke y Danni dormían. Le aviso a los cuatro mayores pero el niño no estaba allí, frunció el seño, tal vez estaba con el conserje, se habían hecho muy amigos, pero el mocoso pasaba la mayor parte de sus días encerrado.

Caminó hasta la habitación de las mujeres y avisó a Ava, los alumnos comenzaron a empacar inmediatamente.

Buscó por la escuela y se frustró cuando no encontró al chico, entró a la cafetería y lo vio sentado en el suelo junto al viejo, ambos con retazos de pintura en el rostro y ropa.

-Parker.- El niño y el adulto se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la autoritaria voz. –Empaca tus cosas, en diez minutos te quiero en la entrada de la escuela. Tomaremos un avión con destino a Los Ángeles en unas horas.

 _-¿Qué?_ \- Preguntaron ambos al unisonó, sorprendidos.

-Pero-pero… estaré aquí de vuelta para Navidad ¿verdad?

-Lo dudo, es tarde Parker apresúrate.- Verónica se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El niño y el conserje quedaron con las miradas estupefactas. Ahí se iba la gran navidad de Peter.


	21. Especial de Navidad prt5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los personajes de Marvel que se mencionan a continuación, aquellos que no perezcan a las películas, series Y/o comics, son invención mía.**

 **MelodyLM: Jajaja te entiendo. Falta poco para lo lindo, tome la decisión de resumir el arco a siete capítulos. Lamento mucho la tardanza, estos últimos dos días no pudo tocar mi casa. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo. Saludos.**

 **R. Sycore: Por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de incluir a esos personajes, estoy volviendo a ver la serie en Netflix y las confrontaciones entre Peter y Nova siempre me divirtieron mucho. Falta poquito para el rencuentro con Tony. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Bellaraven03: No te preocupes uno solo de tus reviews es tan lindo que compensa los demás. Espero de todo corazón que te mejores muy pronto física y emocionalmente. Amo tus comentarios y este no fue la excepción, me haces un hermoso regalo cada vez que comentas. Te deseo unas muy felices fiestas, nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos.**

* * *

El ascensor abrió sus puertas a una habitación oscura, Happy caminó por el laboratorio sabiendo únicamente dónde poner sus pies gracias a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas. Llegó a Tony quien estaba sentado frente a una mesa de trabajo con el rostro siendo iluminado por la luz azul que proyectaba la computadora.

-¿Estás seguro que no fuiste mordido por un murciélago radioactivo?- Preguntó Happy. –Este lugar está realmente oscuro.

-Solo Petey es mordido por animales radioactivos Hap.

-Como sea…

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Horrible, la tal Verónica me pidió que le ayudara a llevar las cajas hasta el interior de la escuela y me dejó cargando todo, ella no llevó nada. Ahora tengo un horrible dolor de espalda. Espero que estes feliz.

-Muy feliz. Tienes el día de hoy y mañana libres.- Happy reboleó los ojos, dejó la caja sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe y se marchó.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Tony levantando el comic sobre la caja.

-Un regalo de un viejo admirador.- Dijo Happy antes de irse por el ascensor.

Tony frunció el ceño al ver el perfecto dibujo de él en la portada. Corrió su mirada a la computadora y de vuelta al comic, decidió que ya había trabajado lo suficiente. Antes de que Los Vengadores fueran perdonados por la mayoría de la ONU el Compuesto había sido un desastre, fue ver a todos constantemente nerviosos, debió comprar toneladas shampoo especial para evitar la caída del cabello a causa del estrés, la cantidad de comida fue duplicada para saciar el hambre de aquellos que constantemente buscaban alimento para aliviar los nervios y con el estrés corriendo prácticamente por sus venas aun estaba el problemita de curar las relaciones rotas.

Ahora que Los Vengadores fueron perdonados por la mayor parte del mundo y el estrés ya no era tan grande Tony quería pensar que él y los demás entraron en un periodo de afianzamiento de amistades. Aunque los gobiernos de Rusia, China y Japón aun eran un dolor en el culo dentro de poco deberían dejar de ser tan tercos y perdonarlos como el resto de la ONU, después de todo tendrían un problema enorme con las personas que habitaban tales países, la gente constantemente pedía el perdón de Los Vengadores. Por lo que Tony ordenó a Friday que encendiera las luces para leer el comic en sus manos.

Sus ojos dolieron una buena cantidad de minutos cuando de pronto lo asalto la gran cantidad de luz. Cuando el dolor se calmo y su vista se aclaro abrió el comic y empezó a leer. Hacía mucho que no leía uno de esos, la última vez fue cuando era un niño, no creyó que los siguieran fabricando.

Tiempo más tarde terminó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, al final frunció el seño al leer la frase "excélsior", la googleó pero no encontró su significado, decidió que buscaría al tal Stan Lee y le preguntaría.

Abrió la caja para tomar otro comic pero al ver el contenido quedó congelado a causa de la confusión. Dentro había un traje de Spiderman, lo tomó en sus manos y se dio cuenta que era exactamente igual al que hizo para Peter.

-Friday, analízalo y dime si este es el traje de Peter. –Pidió. Al mismo tiempo que la IA estaba dando su respuesta afirmativa, él vio un pequeño papel amarillo deslizarse del traje, lo tomó y leyó la nota escrita con la obvia caligrafía de Peter Parker.

 _Señor Stark, debó devolverle el traje porque por diversas cuestiones no puedo tenerlo._

 _Muchas gracias, Peter Parker._

Tony frunció el seño confundido, había muchas cosas que no encajaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué el traje de Spiderman sería enviado a él por un anciano? ¿Por qué había una nota de Peter en la caja? ¿Y por qué Peter siquiera lo devolvería? Se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos pensando hasta que decidió que claramente no entendía.

-Friday ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi a Peter?

 _-Hace cuatro meses y trece días jefe._

-Busca en todos lados algo relacionado con Peter y que me explique porqué hizo pasar su traje de millones de dólares por comics y me lo devolvió en una caja de parte de un tal Stan Lee.

- _Buscando señor… tengo unos pocos documentos y noticias que le podrían interesar._

-Muéstrame.

La IA transfirió los documentos a la computadora y Tony rápidamente los abrió. No entiendo porqué Friday le envió archivos de SHIELD y eso le preocupó. ¿Por qué Peter aparecería en algún documento de SHIELD? ¡Juraba por Dios que si a Fury se le ocurrió meterlo en uno de sus proyectos, lo mataba!

Sin embargo esa ira desapareció y se transformó en desesperación a medida que leía los archivos, sus ojos se ensancharon y su respiración se detuvo, sus pensamientos se pararon justo cuando más los necesitaba.

Releyó los documentos varias veces captando las palabras más importantes y volviendo a leerlas para asegurarse que no se equivocaba.

Las palabras "accidente en Queens" en el diario fue lo que más le costó procesar. "Transferencia" y "Estado: Huérfano" destacó entre todas las frases y palabras en los archivos de SHIELD.

En un momento reaccionó y llegó al ascensor con un par de largos pasos, le ordenó a Fry que lo llevara al garaje, una vez que las puertas se volvieron a abrir corrió al primero de los autos que vio sin percatarse de la llegada de Rhodey.

Rhodey ya conocía lo suficiente a su amigo, en cuanto vio esa mirada en sus ojos y su expresión supo que algo muy malo pasaba, por lo que se interpuso en su camino antes de que llegara al automóvil, ambos empezaron a forcejear, el multimillonario desesperado puesto que no lo dejaban llegar a su objetivo. Al poco tiempo Rhodey debió pedir desesperado a Friday que llamara a Happy, en cuanto el hombre llegó se unió a la disputa.

-Tony debes calmarte.-Imploraba Rhodey.

-¿No entiendes? Tengo ir.

-¿Ir a donde?- Preguntó Happy.

-¡A la escuela!

-¿Qué escuela?

-¡HAPPY, TENGO QUE IR!

-Tú sube al auto, Happy maneja.- La voz de coronel surgió de inmediato del hombre, Happy tomó su lugar en el volante antes de que Tony pudiese quitárselo, sin embargo inmediatamente se sentó en el asiento del acompañante y el James en el trasero. El vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad dejando en el garaje las marcas negras de los neumáticos.

.

Cuando Stanley estaba barriendo la vereda de la puerta de la escuela, jamás se esperó ver un auto estacionar toscamente tres hombres bajarse de él como locos. Logró distinguir a uno como Happy, supuso que el otro era James Rhodes o Máquina de guerra y el último supo de inmediato que era Tony Stark.

El multimillonario se bajó desesperado del auto y rápidamente entró a la escuela para buscar al niño. Stan solo lo vio pasar, confundido. El coronel Rhodes lo siguió pero Happy se detuvo a su lado.

-Disculpe Señor, necesito saber si conoce a este niño.-Happy le mostró una foto de Peter desde su teléfono y Stan abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Mientras tanto, Tony ordenó a Friday que hackeara los archivos de SHIELD sobre la escuela y con esto la IA guiaba al multimillonario por el instituto hacia los cuartos para varones. En cuanto llegó abrió la puerta desesperado y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

-Tony necesito que te calmes.

-¡No pidas que me clames hasta que no lo encuentre!

-Lo sé, sé que te preocupa, pero ya estamos aquí. Puedes estar seguro que están en el mismo edificio. Cálmate porque con esos ojos de maniaco asustaras al niño en cuanto te vea.

Tony respiró profundo y asintió. Ambos hombres se giraron al escuchar pasos detrás de ellos, llegaron Happy y Stan corriendo y con las respiraciones agitadas.

-¡Señor Stark!- Decía el anciano. –No lo encontrará aquí… se fueron…

-¿Irse?- Preguntó Rhodey, asustado. -¿A dónde? ¿Quiénes?

Stan intentó no tardarse dando explicaciones pero la falta de oxigeno en su sangre lo hizo tomar grandes bocanadas de aire cada pocos segundos. -El drag- verónica Fuster…, la directora de la escuela… se llevó a Peter y-y otros chicos a Los Ángeles… el vuelo despega en unas dos horas… más o menos.

Tony no necesitó más información para correr a su auto, Friday descargó los datos necesarios de la hora y el aeropuerto en el que el niño estaba. Al llegar al vehículo se dirigió inmediatamente al asiento del conductor.

-¡Tony no!- Gritó Rhodes llegando corriendo justo detrás de él.

-Yo conduzco te guste o no, puedes venir o quedarte. –Cuando el multimillonario se subió, su mejor amigo solo suspiró y corrió al asiento del acompañante. Tony arrancó el auto a toda velocidad.

Stan y Happy llegaron para ver cómo el vehículo se iba. El hombre suspiró y se frotó los ojos, sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada para que algún chofer del compuesto lo fuese a buscar.

-Mientras tanto…-Decía Stan. -¿Por qué no subimos y te doy las demás cosas de Peter? Creo que tengo un par de cajas para guardarlas.

Happy suspiró y asintió, ya viéndose subir y bajar escaleras con más cajas.

.

Tony y Rhodey bajaron del auto corriendo, el maldito trafico de Nueva York lo retrasó más de lo planeado aun tomando las rutas que Fry indicó. Ambos corrieron esquivando personas por el aeropuerto.

El multimillonario se fijó en las pantallas si aparecía el vuelo de Peter pero no lo encontró. Se dirigió al personal del aeropuerto, había una fila enorme donde las personas despachaban sus equipajes y se registraban en los vuelos, Tony los salteo a todos y se dirigió a la chica tras el mostrador.

-Necesito saber sobre el vuelo 5821 con destino a Los Ángeles.

La mujer salió de su estupor de ver a Tony Stark frente a ella y se aclaró la garganta.-Señor tiene que hacer fila.

-¡Ya necesito que me digas algo de ese avión!

-Por favor dile. –Imploró Rhodey.

Ella lo pensó un momento y después tecleo un poco en su computadora. –Ese avión despegó hace diez minutos.

Tony se agarró el cabello con las manos. –Bien… quiero un pasaje para Los Ángeles ahora.

-Lo lamento señor, eso no será posible.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Ya no hay asientos disponibles.

-¡Tiene que haber algo!

-No señor todo está ocupado por las fiestas.

Rhodey pudo jurar que si su amigo no se moría de un ataque cardiaco o no se arrancaba la cabeza de tanto que tironeaba su cabello, entonces Tony Stark era eterno.

* * *

Peter se sujetó prácticamente todo el camino de los reposabrazos de su asiento, gracias a Dios le tocó sentarse junto a Danny quien resulto ser una gran compañía y realmente calmante. Finalmente llegaron pero la familia de los cuatro chicos no estaba allí esperándolos como Peter supuso, su sentido arácnido zumbo presintiendo algo, no malo pero si con un presentimiento.

En lugar de ir hacia un hotel como también supuso que pasaría, los recogieron unos agentes de SHIELD, Peter se sintió raro entre aquellas personas en la limosina (¡Una maldita limosina!) y le sorprendió lo bien que se veían los otros cuatro adolescentes, supuso que el hecho de que Verónica no se inmutara sería normal, no solo por la personalidad de la mujer sino también porque al ser parte de SHIELD debía de estar acostumbrada, pero se le hizo raro cuando ninguno de los demás adolecentes se inmutó por la presencia de los agentes.

Entraron a un túnel subterráneo y allí el vehículo subió la vlocidad, Peter encontró el auto yendo realmente rápido. Fue cuestión de unos veinte minutos que salieron del túnel y ascendieron a predio de unas cuantas hectáreas, el lugar estaba a rebosar de quinjet y otras naves más pequeñas. Había una especia de senderos pintados con amarillo flúor, conos y gente que le indicaba a las personas que debían dirigirse por allí para caminar y así no estorbar en el área donde transitaban las naves y otros vehículos.

Se bajaron del vehículo y permanecieron esperando, Peter no estaba seguro de qué esperaban y nadie dijo nada. Ava, Danny, Sam y Lucke abrieron el baúl del auto y sacaron su equipaje. Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon cuando vio a una persona acercarse a ellos. Nada más ni nada menos que Nick Fury, es decir EL NICK FURY.

-Gracias por traerlos Verónica. De aquí en más SHIELD se hará cargo de ellos.- La mujer asintió y Peter aun no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando el hombre se fue con los cuatro adolescentes. Su mente se encendió de nuevo cuando la directora empezó a caminar hacia el area de transito a pie, dejándolo atrás. Corrió hacia ella para alcanzarla pero la mujer no le prestó atención.

Se debatió internamente sobre si sería buena idea preguntar o no y como era de naturaleza curiosa la pregunta salió de él sin que él lo hubiese pensado -¿A dónde vamos?

-Tengo una reunión. Esperaras afuera de la oficina. ¿Entendido?

Peter asintió y ella aceleró el paso. El niño no estaba seguro de donde cabria un edificio entre tantas naves pero ella parecía saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía.

La cantidad de gente que caminaba era increíble, supuso que debían de haber agentes de todo el mundo trabajando en SHIELD. Le recordó al centro de Nueva York, lo tumultos de personas caminando por la ciudad te obligaba a estar atento o podrías perderte. May siempre lo sujetaba de la mano fuertemente cuando era niño para evitar que la multitud lo arrastrara.

Veronica aceleró el paso y Peter trató de seguirla entre la gente. Ese momento le recordó a aquella vez que se soltó de la mano de May en el centro y la gente lo arrastró, había sentido mucho miedo pero Ben llegó a buscarlo. Sin embargo ni May ni Ben estaban ahora, solo esa mujer que estaba tan enfrascada en su mundo que no le prestó atención. Peter la vio irse cada vez más lejos mientras la cantidad de agentes que caminaban le impedían avanzar, eventualmente la perdió de vista y pese que trato de buscarla no pudo encontrarla.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar mordiéndose el labio y pensando en que hacer, volvió a caminar entre la gente hasta que logró salir del área de transito. Caminó nerviosamente entre algunos agentes y llegó a un espacio de cargamento. Con enormes maquinas los agentes colocaban dentro de los quinjet unos vagones que dentro tenían más cajas.

Peter se acercó cautelosamente, los agentes sin percatarse de él. Pasó una mano por la superficie metálica de la caja.

-¿¡Ya está todo!?- Gritó alguien.

Peter se agachó de inmediato para evitar ser visto.

-Casi… faltan tres más.

-En diez minutos despegamos.

Cuando el hombre se alejó Peter volvió a ponerse de pie, dirigió su mirada al interior del quinjet, dentro había una gran cantidad de cajas, logró visualizar _STARK_ escrito en algunas de ellas. El señor Stark una vez había comentado que hizo los planos para muchos de los quinjet y que más de una vez lo llamaban para arreglarlos después de una misión.

Se acercó hacia la entrada del quinjet un hombre que cargaba una enorme caja metálica. Peter corrió hacia él, tal vez podría decirle si había algún lugar donde se realizaran reuniones importantes y esas cosas. Se acercó por detrás y tocó su hombro. –Disculpe señor...

-¡Gustavo!- Alguien gritó a la distancia y el tal Gustavo solo lo miró de reojo y le dijo "Ten esto" para luego irse. Peter sorprendido se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás con la caja en sus manos. Después de un segundo la acomodó bien en sus brazos y se dirigió a la entrada del quinjet, sin saber donde dejarla caminó hasta posicionarla sobre otras que estaban apiladas.

Encontró una especie de arnés atado a la pila y lo utilizó para sujetar la caja metalica, supuso que de esa forma no se caerían durante el vuelo.

Al terminar sacudió sus manos y su mirada vagó por todo el lugar, ahí dentro era realmente espacioso. Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando vio que la puerta estaba siendo cerrada.

-¡Oigan!- Corrió pero llegó tarde y quedó encerrado dentro del quinjet. Golpeó la compuerta con las manos pero el ruido fue opacado por el sonido de los motores del quinjet. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y reanudo la golpiza a la puerta metálica con más desesperación. Sintió cómo el nave se elevaba del suelo, su respiración se aceleró y trató de sujetarse de cualquier cosa.

Realmente estaba metido en un muy grave problema.


	22. Especial de Navidad prt6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los personajes de Marvel que se mencionan a continuación, aquellos que no perezcan a las películas, series Y/o comics, son invención mía.**

 **Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero quería terminar todo el arco antes de publicar otra vez, el arco si bien no esta terminado esta mayormente terminado. Se que es estúpido publicar cuando la navidad paso hace dos meses (casi) pero no iba a dejarlos sin el final.**

 **Les informo que me estoy extendiendo y serán probablemente ocho capítulos o uno más. También les pido perdón pues me quedo debiéndoles los agradecimientos y las respuestas a sus Reviews. Y para compensar la tardanza este capitulo es oficialmente el más largo con 17 hojas de Word.**

 **Oh, por si a alguien, algún fanático del Spideychelle, le interesa, estoy publicando una serie de one-shots específicamente de romance Peter x Michelle.**

 **En este capi hay un gran guiño a "Mi pobre Angelito perdido en Nueva York", ya que este arco nació porque quería una historia en la que Peter ocupara el lugar de Kevin Mc Alister pero agregando mucha angustia y el complemento Spidey.**

 **Como sea, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Las cajas a su alrededor se sacudieron un poco mientras el quinjet descendía cada vez más en altura. Peter estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y abrazado a sus piernas. Trató de mantener su respiración lo más calmada posible. Odiaba volar, los aviones y todo lo que volase eran los peores inventos del mundo.

Podía jurar que escuchaba cada ruido que sucedía en el quinjet. Las turbinas por más silenciosas que fuesen para otros para él eran muy ruidosas, cada engrane, el viento, todo pasaba por sus oídos. Su estomago se revolvió cuando sintió un súbito descenso.

De repente todos los demás ruidos se detuvieron y sintió que tocaba el suelo, tierra firme. La velocidad fue descendiendo y él levantó el rostro, asustado. Agudizo el oído y logró distinguir otros sonidos, trató de identificarlos, escuchó voces, la frase "preparase para la descarga" le erizó la piel. Vio como la puerta se bajaba y gateó hasta detrás de una pila de cajas donde se escondió.

Hombres y mujeres ataron cuerdas a las cajas y las sacaron con maquinas. Apretó los bordes de la caja que lo escondía. Un hombre se acercó y a Peter se le paralizó el corazón, estaba a solo unos pasos de su escondite, las infinitas posibilidades y acciones que podía tomar le pasaron por la mente. Tembló sin saber qué hacer y sin siquiera pensarlo sus pies se movieron por si solos al levantarse y salir corriendo.

-¡Oye!- Gritó el hombre, sorprendido. -¡Atrapen al niño!

Peter se topó y casi se chocó con más agentes atónitos de verlo allí. Los adultos se le acercaron pero el corrió asustado, gente lo perseguía y trataba de atraparlo pero él los esquivaba. Se cayó al suelo más de una vez del susto, pero se levantó rápido.

Estaba en un predio parecido al que había estado hacia unas horas, esquivo los aviones y demás quinjet, cajas y agentes. Había muchas luces a su alrededor y eso solo lo asustó más. Algunas personas se le acercaban para calmarlo y preguntarle qué le pasaba pero él les huía y reanudaba la corrida.

Encontró una puerta y entró a un edificio, allí había más agentes que lo miraron extrañados pero él siguió corriendo, esquivando gente y doblando por diferentes pasillos. Al doblar una esquina se encontró con dos guardias de seguridad que al verlo de inmediato supieron que él no pertenecía allí y empezaron a perseguirlo. Dio media vuelta y corrió lo más que pudo, del otro lado del pasillo otros agentes lo encontraron y corrieron para acorralarlo. Él buscó por donde ir hasta que su mirada llegó al ascensor, rápidamente entró en él y pulsó el botón de la planta baja, las puertas se cerrón justo antes que los agentes pudieran entrar.

Se permitió respirar uniformemente y se sentó en el suelo. Sus pensamientos corrían velozmente por la cabeza, le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en cuestión de horas. Y pensar que solo esa tarde estuvo con Stan planeando decoraciones para la escuela y leyendo comics.

El ascensor se detuvo súbitamente, Peter miró a ambos lados confundido, su mirada cayó en una cámara de seguridad en el techo y se insultó mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes. Atrapado en el ascensor estaba justo donde lo querían, el lugar más sencillo para ser atrapado.

Si Tony lo viera ahora lo mataría, este fue un movimiento realmente estúpido. De pronto el elevador comenzó a ascender probablemente llevándolo a un lugar donde lo esperaban decenas de agentes. Buscó desesperado una salida y su mirada se posó en una compuerta en el suelo, no necesitó mucha fuerza para sacarla y al mirar hacia abajo vio metros y metros de caída y oscuridad.

Suspiró y se sacó las zapatillas, con los cordones se las ató a uno de los brazos, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas colgando hacia el vacio. El ascensor aumentó su velocidad, probablemente la gente que lo vigilaba por las cámaras ya suponía que se arrojaría. Se estiró y colocó una de sus manos en la base del ascensor, tomó una respiración profunda y se arrojó. Se mantuvo pegado con solo los dedos de su mano derecha, llevó la izquierda a la superficie sobre él y se balanceó para que sus pies tocaran la pared, en cuanto se pegó a esta sus dedos dejaron la base del ascensor y rápidamente los llevó al muro, con todo el cuerpo pegado a la pared finalmente se acomodó para empezar a descender.

Gateó hasta cansarse y se preguntó cuántos pisos tendría ese edificio, y lo que era peor, cuantos subsuelos. Se mordió el labio y soltó sus manos y pies de la pared, comenzó a caer velozmente, sintió aire en el rostro aunque no había corrientes de viento allí. Volvió a extender sus manos y bruscamente se detuvo pegado a la pared de vuelta, sus dedos ardieron, probablemente lastimados. Volvió a gatear cuesta abajo con las yemas ardiendo y gritándole que parara.

Llegó hasta una puerta y con su fuerza la logro abrir solo lo suficiente para mirar lo que había del otro lado. Observó un cartel que decía piso dos, suspiró, dejó la puerta y siguió descendiendo. Al llegar a la planta baja tomó una respiración profunda y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar. Salió y la gente lo miró raro pero no se dio tiempo de ver sus expresiones al comenzar a correr hasta la puerta doble que rogó fuese su salida. Al cruzarla salió hacia una calle y se detuvo en medio de esta, observando atónito las luces brillantes en medio de la noche de pantallas y autos. Un vehículo frenó de golpe frente a él y le tocó la bocina. Justo en aquel momento dos agentes salieron del edificio y lo vieron.

-¡Oye!- Gritaron.

Peter terminó de cruzar al otro lado de la calle y corrió esquivando gente por la vereda, rozó a muchas personas y se ganó varios insultos pero no escuchó ninguno. Corrió y corrió muchas calles, dobló por diferentes esquinas y no prestó atención al caminó que tomaba. Cruzó la calle en más de una ocasión con los semáforos en verde y obligó a los autos a frenar de golpe, casi lo pisaron en contadas ocasiones y tal vez provocó que al frenar súbitamente un auto, el que estaba tras este lo chocara, pero aun así continuo corriendo.

Aun cuando perdió a los agentes que lo seguían él no se detuvo, demasiado asustado para pensar con claridad. Sus pies dolieron cuando pisó algo tirado en el suelo pero eso tampoco lo detuvo. Salió del centro lleno de gente y pasó por diferentes barrios. Los perros de la calle le ladraron y lo persiguieron hasta que se fue de su territorio.

Pasó por barrios pobres y que parecían laberintos, casi se chocó paredes y entró a callejones demasiadas veces.

No paró hasta que llegó a un parque muy oscuro, se detuvo en medio de este y observó a ambos lados sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Trotó hacia el árbol más cercano que tenía, con sus poderes se adhirió a sus costados y lo escaló hasta una de las ramas más gruesas, se sentó en ella y respiró agitadamente tratando de unir todos los pensamientos en su mente.

Ese fue un día con demasiados acontecimientos, necesitaría una eternidad para que su mente los procesara.

* * *

Después de que Rhodey logró calmar a Tony en el aeropuerto y lo convenció de que necesitaba pensar con claridad para encontrar a Peter se subieron al auto y con solo una llamada se dirigían al avión privado de Tony.

Durante el camino a Los Ángeles el multimillonario continúo hackeando los sistemas de SHIELD y la escuela para averiguar hacia donde se dirigía Verónica con su niño. Frunció el ceño al ver que iban hacia uno de los cuarteles. En cuanto llegaron a la ciudad no perdieron tiempo en conducir hasta allí, Tony obtuvo el vehículo con solo una llamada y una transferencia bancaria.

La noticia de que Tony Stark estaba en los túneles subterráneos dirigiéndose al cuartel le llegó rápidamente a Nick Fury. Esperó a Stark y en cuanto el auto estacionó este se bajó eufórico preguntando por Verónica Fuster, estaba de más decir que Fury no entendía porqué Tony buscaba a la mujer pero aun así lo llevó hacia dentro del edificio, se subieron a un ascensor y caminaron por algunos corredores hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala de espera, cruzando esta estaba la sala de reuniones.

Nick abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo la reunión, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. –Verónica.- Dijo. La mujer se paró y al salir de la sala fue abordada por un histérico Tony Stark.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Peter Parker, el niño que te trajiste a Los Ángeles. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

-Está ahí- Ella se detuvo abruptamente con la mano señalando una de las sillas al darse cuenta que el niño no estaba.

Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer Tony solo se contuvo porque Rhodey lo detuvo, pero su mejor amigo no fue capaz de parar los gritos de Tony.

.

-Entonces para dejar en claro todo esto… no sabes dónde está. Lo perdiste. -Dijo Tony. Fury los había llevado a una sala aparte para que tuvieran su discusión.

-El hecho de que no sepa donde esta no quiere decir que lo haya perdido.- Tony dejó escapar un _ja_ con humor fingido. –Él se escapo.

-Peter no es de los niños que se escapan. Tú lo perdiste y no lo estas aceptando.

-Estaba llegando tarde a una importante reunión, le dije que me siguiera.

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta cuando dejo de seguirte?- Preguntó Rhodey.

-Tiene dieciséis años, no es un niño pequeño. Puede seguir a un adulto, yo iba concentrada en mis cosas, no en él.

-Él era tu responsabilidad y ahora no sabes dónde está.- Gritó Tony.

María Hill tocó la puerta y seguidamente pasó y le enseñó una tablet a Fury murmurándole algo. Este asintió y conectó la tablet a una computadora, la discusión entre Tony y Verónica se detuvo cuando el video empezó.

En la pantalla se veía claramente cómo un niño asustado salía corriendo de un quinjet y esquivaba hábilmente a todos los agentes que intentaban atraparlo.

-¿Dónde fue esto?- Preguntó Fury con voz autoritaria.

-Chicago.- Respondió María.

El rostro de Tony se contorsionó en una expresión de ira.

-Estas imágenes son de aproximadamente seis horas atrás.-Continuó la agente.-El niño escapó, hay agentes buscándolo pero no logran dar con él.

En cuanto las palabras fueron dichas Rhodey debió de sujetar a su amigo con la ayuda de María y Fury para que no matara a Verónica, aunque la mente de Tony se debatía sobre si matarla a ella o a Nick… tal vez a ambos.

-¡Que alguien por favor me explique cómo es posible que un niño de dieciséis años haya logrado escapar de un lugar lleno de agentes de SHIELD!- Exigió Tony una vez que las cosas se calmaron medianamente.

-Aparentemente era muy rápido.-Explicó María.

-¿Se dan cuenta que culpa de su mediocridad ahora hay un niño perdido en una de las ciudades más grandes de Estados Unidos?

-Estamos al tanto de eso Tony pero ya tenemos agentes buscándolo, no deberían demorar en encontrarlo.-María trató de tranquilizar.

-Si no pudieron atraparlo cuando estaba dentro de un edificio repleto de miles de agentes de SHIELD, dudo que puedan hacerlo cuando esta perdido en una ciudad con mucho más de dos millones de personas.

Tony se dio la vuelta caminando fuera de la habitación con Rhodey detrás.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó María.

-Lo buscare por mi cuenta.

 _._

 _1 SEMANA DESPUÉS_

 _._

Peter caminó por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean, cada día que pasaba estaba más y más perdido.

En sus primeros días en la escuela se había comunicado mucho con Ned, pero eventualmente perdieron contacto cuando su celular se quedó sin crédito, por lo que en este momento su plan fue encontrar un lugar con internet gratis y libre por el cual pudiera enviar un mensaje a alguien con su ubicación, pero al no encontrar ningún lugar su plan se arruino al quedarse sin batería.

Se avergonzaba de decir que durante toda la semana sobrevivo metiéndose a hurtadillas en las cocinas de lujosos hoteles o restaurantes y robando exquisitos platillos. Era raro pensar que la comida más sofisticada que probó fue al estar perdido.

Había preguntado a una mujer que tenía un puestito donde vendía frutas en la calle en qué país estaba y está lo miró muy raro, al enterarse que seguía en Estados Unidos prosiguió por preguntar en qué ciudad se encontraba y enterarse que se hallaba en Chicago, la tercera ciudad más grande de Estados Unidos, no sirvió para nada de consuelo.

Su ropa estaba toda sucia y probablemente él mismo necesitase un buen baño pero ya llevaba una maldita semana en esa ciudad y aun no se le ocurría como volver a casa. Consideró la posibilidad de volver al edificio de SHIELD pero la descartó de inmediato ya que para empezar no sabía cómo llegar allí y no podía volver después de haber huido del lugar, y qué haría esa gente por él, ni siquiera lo conocían y no quería pensar lo que ellos pensaban que era él después de la forma en que huyó de allí.

En tanto, mientras él vivía una miseria constante, la ciudad de Chicago no podría estar de un mejor humor, la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la emoción se percibía en el aire.

Lo único que Peter hizo durante todos esos días fue vagar por aquí y por allá, no tenía un plan ni una forma de volver, por lo que caminó por el centro de Chicago escuchando los villancicos navideños y viendo las decoraciones, los juguetes a la venta y a las personas pasar con bolsas y bolsas de regalos.

Entró a una tienda y caminó entre las góndolas mirado los nuevos juguetes, observó el milenium Falcon de Lego, él había tenido uno pero lo dejó en su antiguo departamento con sus muchos otros Legos. Al salir de allí llegó hasta una pista de patinaje donde varios niños se sujetaban a las manos de sus padres fuertemente cuando estaban por caer, más de una vez los adultos se cayeron con los niños pero los pequeños en lugar de llorar se reían.

May y él solían salir a patinar en hielo antes, los fines de semana cuando no trabajaba tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirse juntos.

Otra vez el día pasó y llegó la noche, las calles se volvieron desprovistas de gente pero los autos aun rondaban como si fuera de día. Había estado durmiendo en el parque todo ese tiempo, adoptó el árbol como suyo y se aprendió de memoria el recorrido desde la plaza al centro.

Caminaba y sus pies se movían automáticamente mientras su cabeza rondaba perdida en pensamientos. Tal vez sería mejor no buscar una forma de volver, si volvía regresaría a la escuela con Kevin y los demás chicos que lo molestaban, si bien Stan se convirtió en un muy buen amigo él no era feliz en esa absurda escuela. Podría buscar un trabajo y con el tiempo tal vez el dinero le alcanzara para alquilarse algo, con una pensión estaba más que conforme después de pasar una semana entera durmiendo sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando su sentido arácnido se activo, dejó de caminar y todo su cuerpo se tensó, tenía una sensación muy mala. Agudizó el oído y se esforzó en concentrarse, rogó que no fueran agentes de SHELD.

Captó una serie de murmullos y sus pasos lo condujeron a la entrada de un callejón, al asomarse vio una furgoneta vieja y tres figuras reunidas hablando en voz baja.

Una de las figuras sacó algo del baúl que no logró distinguir porque los otros dos hombres obstruían su visión. Peter se adentró cautelosamente en el callejón y se oculto tras un gran contenedor de basura.

Cuando uno de ellos se movió pudo distinguir lo que la persona del centro tenía en sus manos, y al ver lo que era contuvo una exhalación de miedo y sorpresa.

.

Al principio Phineas Mason había estado realmente nervioso, este no era su trabajo, él era el ingeniero no el vendedor, pero ahora sin Toomes necesitaba dinero y corría mucho riesgo si buscaba un empleo, seguramente Tony Stark rastreó los nombres y rostros de cada persona que trabajó con Adrian y lo ayudó a intentar robar su tecnología, él no era un hombre para la cárcel por lo que no se arriesgaría a terminar allí, o por lo menos no se arriesgaría más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Cuando dos hombres grandes y corpulentos entraron al callejón supo de inmediato quienes eran: Sus nuevos socios.

Fueron directamente al grano, abrió las puertas del baúl de su vieja furgoneta y les enseñó las armas.

-Esta- Señaló la que tenía el hombre con una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo derecho. –Paraliza personas, les entumece el cuerpo. Es parecido a ser electrocutado pero no hay riesgo de muerte a no ser que se le dispare en varias ocasiones consecutivas sin darle tiempo al cuerpo de recuperarse.

-¿Y con cuales matamos inmediatamente?- Preguntó el segundo, su brazo izquierdo todo tatuado y una cicatriz que le recorría desde el pómulo hasta el final de la mejilla.

-Con estas- Señaló las armas que tenía en el interior de la camioneta. –Pero no es propicio. –Ambos hombres gruñeron, sin estar satisfechos con la idea. –No es seguro para nosotros. Mientras menos reportes de personas desaparecidas haya, será mejor, no habrán investigaciones. Sin embargo de ser posible aténganse de usar armas en contra de alguien, lo mejor es solo dedicarnos a la venta, que sean otros quienes las usen.

El hombre con la cicatriz en el ojo le dio el arma en su mano muy bruscamente a Phineas, se acercó a las demás y las examinó. La mayoría eran grandes, difíciles de cargar. -¿A cuánto las estaríamos vendiendo?

-Depende del arma.

-¿La más barata?

-Unos siete mil dólares.

Ambos hombres se miraron y asintieron, en silencio estuvieron de acuerdo y cerraron el trato con Phineas, oficialmente eran socios en el negocio.

-¿Qué pasó con Toomes, Phineas?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Cárcel.- Ambos asintieron pensativos.

El hombre con el brazo tatuado también se acercó al interior de la furgoneta y tomó una de las armas. -¿Qué hace está?

-Desintegra.

-¿Personas o cosas?

-Ambos.

El hombre apuntó el arma al basurero tras él. Cuando Peter lo vio trató de alejarse pero no pudo. El arma fue disparada y el contenedor frente a él fue desintegrado.

-¡Ahaaa!- El niño grito y cayó de espaldas, las miradas de los tres hombres cayeron sobre él. El chico se arrastró hacia atrás y de inmediato se paró y comenzó a correr.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y empezaron a caminar fuera del callejón con dos armas en sus manos.

-¡Esperen!-Gritó Phineas.

Les quitó las armas que tenían y se las intercambió por otras. –No lo maten, es solo un niño. Tráiganlo aquí, tengo una forma de lidiar con él sin matarlo.

Ambos asintieron y empezaron a correr.

Peter estaba asustado por decir lo menos, aceleró el paso, exigiendo a sus pies ir más rápido, lo que era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido mucha comida a su disposición, por lo que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para una maratón. Esquivó todo a su alrededor con gran habilidad, cruzó la calle, doblo la esquina y cuando casi fue atropellado por un auto que no alcanzó a frenar, Peter lo saltó ágilmente, pasando por encima de este. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso continuaron corriendo, sin detenerse ni por un segundo.

Los dos delincuentes debían admitir que el mocoso era rápido, cuando lo vieron que estaba considerablemente una cuadra más adelantado que ellos, ambos giraron y tomaron un atajo. En el camino interceptaron a dos adolescentes que iban en sus motocicletas y se las robaron.

Peter creyó haberlos perdido cuando su sentido arácnido se activo, se movió a la izquierda justo a tiempo cuando uno de los dos hombres llegó detrás de él en una moto y casi lo tomó del brazo.

Peter debía admitir que correr compitiendo contra un vehículo no era nada fácil. Tenía a ambos hombres pisándole los talones, miró a todas partes buscando una salida. Consideró salir de esa situación utilizando sus redes pero eso solo expondría su identidad y era peor considerando que esta gente trabajó con Toomes.

La mirada del niño cayó en un carrito de churros, al estar a unos pocos metros de él Peter se arrojó al suelo y se deslizó bajo este, cuando sus perseguidores quedaron considerablemente mucho más adelante que él, se metió en un callejón, corrió por este hasta llegar al final, se subió la capucha de su sudadera, se sacó las zapatillas, las sostuvo con la boca por los cordones y comenzó a escalar la pared.

Jadeando llegó hasta el techo y se recostó sobre este, pegando su cuerpo lo más que podía al cemento, rogando que no lo vieran. Se asomó por el borde y captó a sus dos perseguidores. Se mordió el labio, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, se relajó cuando los tipos se volvieron a subir a las motocicletas y se alejaron.

Suspiró aliviado, pero aun así no bajo del edificio, consideró hacerlo pero al final decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse hasta el día siguiente. Sabiendo que era tarde intento dormir, pero se despertó continuamente toda la noche por el más mínimo ruido.

El día siguiente tampoco fue nada fácil, se despertó temprano producto del sol cuya luz le dio de lleno en los ojos durante la mañana y una brisa helada durante toda la noche prácticamente no lo dejó dormir, pero el problema no fue que se despertó malditamente temprano ni el frio que pasó y que estaba pasando ni tampoco su insomnio a raíz del miedo, el problema era que tenía a tres delincuentes que vendían armas hechas con material alienígena en la ciudad de Chicago.

Peter se llevó las manos al rostro y gimió, no tenia su traje, no tenia forma alguna de proteger su identidad secreta si quería combatir a estos malos y tampoco tenía forma de avisar al Sr. Stark, quien ya le había dicho miles de veces que no volviera a meterse con nadie que vendiera armas alienígenas. Pero él no podía ni debía de quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante esta situación, él tenía el deber de aunque sea intentar detenerlos.

Se asomó un poco para mirar debajo del edificio y no captó a los hombres que lo persiguieron, su sentido arácnido tampoco le decía nada, por lo que se subió la capucha y se arrojó del edificio pero al estar a unos metros del suelo se volvió a pegar a la pared. Sus dedos ardieron un poco y decidió que debería de perfeccionar esa técnica, probablemente si hubiese descubierto esto antes, cuando May estaba viva y él a veces visitaba al Sr. Stark para perfeccionar el traje, el multimillonario habría agregado algo a los guantes del traje para que no se le lastimaran los dedos. Ya que tener las yemas de los dedos todas raspadas era horriblemente doloroso.

Peter se mantuvo la capucha sobre la cabeza y salió caminando del callejón, había poca gente, probablemente porque era domingo, muy temprano y hacia frio.

Los locales apenas estaban abriendo sus puertas, la mayoría haría horario de corrido por lo cerca que estaba la Navidad.

El niño caminó perdido en sus pensamientos, procesando todos los problemas que tenía, se detuvo abruptamente cuando casi choco con un señor que cargaba una enorme caja al interior de una juguetería.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó el hombre. Peter se apresuró a ayudarlo con la caja cuando lo vio casi tropezar en la entrada.

-Fue mi culpa, iba distraído.- Ambos dejaron la caja sobre el mostrador.

-Muchas gracias niño.

-No fue nada.

El hombre se estiró y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos que Peter reconoció como un caramelo, se lo arrojó y el niño lo atrapó en el aire con una mano.

-Buenos reflejos.-Felicitó el señor. –Deberías jugar baloncesto.- Con una palmadita en el hombro se despidió. Peter saboreo el dulce ya que no había probado uno en demasiado tiempo, observó la juguetería a su alrededor y su mandíbula cayó cuando vio donde estaba. Solo había visto este lugar en la televisión, era la mejor juguetería de Chicago, tan asombrosa que todo el mundo hablaba de ella. Peter literalmente tenía la mirada de un niño en una juguetería.

Trenes pequeños de juguete se movían por carriles que atravesaban la habitación sobre su cabeza, avioncitos también volaban sobre él, caramelos por todas partes, paletas y malvaviscos gigantes que probablemente eran falsos pero se veían demasiado reales y la cantidad de increíbles juguetes a disposición de los niños era fascinante, había un tren de verdad, con vías reales que recorría la juguetería y era lo suficientemente grande para que un adulto cupiera dentro. Así era como todo niño se imaginaba el taller de Santa.

Peter no pudo evitar quedarse viendo el lugar con la boca abierta.

-¿No es un poco temprano para que un niño ronde por ahí?- Peter giró el rostro y vio a un anciano acercársele.

-Lo siento… yo solo… yo-no estaba… yo iba, ya- yo me iba.-El hombre rio ante el nerviosismo del niño y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, solo bromeaba. Impresionante ¿verdad?- Comentó observando los juguetes.

-Sí… el sueño de todo niño.

-Y de los adultos también… Carlos Burgos.-Se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

-Ah, Peter Parker. –El niño devolvió el saludo con cuidado de no utilizar mucha fuerza.

-Peter fue muy bueno lo que hiciste por Rubén recién. No todo el mundo se toma el tiempo de ayudar a los demás, aunque sea con algo tan insignificante como llevar una caja.

-Oh, no fue nada en realidad. Casi lo hice caer por no ver por dónde caminaba, es lo menos que pude hacer.

-Eres muy modesto muchacho. Sabes, mi hija es igual que tu. Estamos donando juguetes al orfanato para estas fiestas, pero a ella nada le parece demasiado, siempre dice que podría estar haciendo más.

-Disculpe señor pero no creo que ayudar a alguien a llevar una caja se compare con donar tantos juguetes.

-¿Sabías que Rubén tiene pulmonía? Y aun viene al trabajo pese que le he dicho que no tiene porqué. Las ventas son demasiadas en esta época y él quiere ayudarnos.

-No sabía que estaba enfermo.- El hombre asintió.

Ambos se sumieron en un pequeño silencio.

-¿A qué orfanato están donando los juguetes?

-A uno que esta a unas siete cuadras de aquí. Solo sigues derecho por la calle y lo veras.

-Es una acción muy noble señor.

-Muchas gracias Peter, pero como ya te dije para mi hija nada es suficiente. En realidad si caminas por la calle no solo te encontraras el orfanato sino que también justo a su lado veras un edificio en plena construcción. Mi hija lo compró con un poco de mi ayuda y mucho esfuerzo. Hay muchos orfanatos en la ciudad que están muy viejos y son prácticamente inhabitables. Por lo que mi adorada Rebeca está construyendo el edificio de manera tal que habrá una sección para albergar a los niños y otra en la que manejara su compañía.

-¿Compañía?

-El mundo de los juguetes es más rentable de lo que crees muchacho. –Una mujer llamó al hombre para hacerle una consulta sobre un juguete, Carlos se disculpó con Peter y la atendió. El niño estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando el anciano gritó su nombre, se giró y atrapó una bufanda, un gorro de invierno y unos guantes, todos de color negro.

-Hace frio afuera y dicen que tendremos mucha nieve esta navidad.

El chico sonrió y asintió. Una vez afuera reanudo su caminata sin tener un rumbo en específico.

La cantidad de personas con las que había interactuado todo ese tiempo era muy limitada, sus únicas conversaciones fueron para obtener ubicaciones. Un día encontró dinero tirado y pudo comprarse un churro, aun estaba guardando su sabor en su memoria, al principio había esperado por si encontraba más dinero, tal vez podría comprar una hamburguesa pero pasó el tiempo sin encontrar más y el hambre le ganó.

Tanto pensar en comida le hizo recordar que anoche no cenó y su última comida fue hace veinticuatro horas, perdió mucho peso ya que la cantidad de comida a la que tenía acceso era muy limitada, y los nervios con los que vivía constantemente también lo hacían bajar más. No paraba de pensar en que estaba perdido en una enorme ciudad sin forma de contactarse con alguien. Había pensado en ir a la policía pero ¿qué les diría?. No se le ocurría cómo enmascarar el hecho de que había llegado a Chicago atrapado en un quinjet. Podría decir que ese fue el destino que tomó con Verónica en primer lugar pero no tenia forma de decir qué lazo lo unía a ella. Si él era un huérfano no se estaría hospedando en una escuela sino en una casa-hogar. Y aun no estaba seguro si quería o no ser encontrado.

Sacudió su cabeza y se colocó la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes cando una ráfaga de viento helado lo golpeó.

Ya estaba cansado de robar comida, eso era malo, estaba muy mal, terrible, no podría ser perdonado por ello. Estaba utilizando sus poderes para robar en lugar de para hacer el bien, lo que hacía no tenia perdón. Trató de hacer una lista mental de todos los lugares a los que robó pero finalmente perdió la cuenta. Nunca iba al mismo restaurante u hotel dos veces, después de todo lo más probable es que alguien haya regañado a algún empleado por perder los aperitivos que él se llevó.

Cruzó la calle y encontró un restaurante de comida china, se metió en el pequeño callejón que había al lado. Encontró una puerta de emergencia y esperó agachado junto a esta. Descubrió que en la mañana los empleados de los restaurantes chinos solían salir y arrojar a la calle baldes con agua sucia que tenían un horrible olor a pescado. Por lo que cuando la puerta se abrió y el empleado arrojó el agua Peter se metió a hurtadillas por detrás de él y este no reparó en su presencia. No había gente en la cocina debido a la hora, por lo que gateo hasta una heladera donde encontró unos potes de cartón con fideos, tomo tres y se escondió tras una de las mesadas cuando el único empleado pasó por allí.

El niño se apresuró a salir del lugar y suspiró una vez fuera. Eso era vergonzoso y horrible, odiaba robar.

Caminó hasta una plaza cercana y se sentó en uno de los bancos a comer. No tenía ni palillos chinos ni tenedor de plástico pero eso fue lo de menos.

No acostumbraba a comer fideos a las diez de la mañana pero el hambre lo estaba matando. Trató de no disfrutar su sabor porque era comida robada, pero no logró enmascarar su gusto por tan exquisito manjar. Se comió el contenido de los tres potes en solo unos cuantos minutos, tomo los recipientes y los arrojó a un cesto de basura.

Una chica paso trotando frente a él con su perro siguiéndole el paso, el animal vio una bandada de aves en el suelo y corrió a asustarlas, cuando las aves volaron volvió junto a su dueña. Peter sonrío, él siempre había querido un perro, de niño lo escribió siempre en sus cartas a Santa y una vez que fue más grande se lo pidió a May y Ben sin falta todos los años para Navidad. Peter siempre supo que a ellos les dolía no poder dárselo ya que un perro implicaba gasto y además no podían debido a que el edificio no se los permitía.

Sonrió cálidamente ante los recuerdos que azotaron su mente, aun extrañaba a May, habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde su muerte y todavía dolía mucho pensar en ella. Esto era diferente a lo que le había pasado con Ben, cuando él murió Peter lidio con la perdida abrazado a su tía y solo así pudo sanar por su perdida, pero sin nadie que lo consolara ahora él no podía sanar correctamente. El único motivo por el cual ahora no estaba tirado en el suelo sollozando era porque su vida era tan alocada que prácticamente no tenía tiempo de pensar, pero en las noches cuando se acostaba sobre la rama de su árbol para dormir su mente solo estaba enfocada en su tía y entonces el dolor regresaba como una maldición que nunca lo abandonaría.

Viendo que se estaba deprimiendo Peter sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, tal vez si iba a un lugar donde hubiera gente se distraería. Con ese objetivo caminó hasta donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de las tiendas. Vio mucha gente caminar y pasar con regalos en sus manos, la cantidad de personas que hablaban por teléfono era increíble.

El niño vio un local de consulta para turistas y el rostro se le iluminó, había estado pensando en obtener un mapa hacía rato pero nunca encontraba un lugar donde obtenerlo.

Cruzó la calle y se horrorizo por lo llenó que estaba el lugar, después de treinta minutos terminó de hacer la fila y le aseguro al guía turístico que solo necesitaba el mapa y no una explicación extensiva de cómo llegar a un lugar.

Salió del local y abrió el mapa el cual era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Lo observó buscando alguna actividad que pudiera hacer, algún museo que abriera gratis. Tal vez sí debería de haber aceptado la explicación del guía, después de todo podría decirle dónde encontrar atracciones gratuitas, algo así como un monumento. Los días eran muy largos y aburridos sin nada que hacer.

Peter examinó el mapa con el ceño fruncido. Una mujer que hablaba por teléfono no lo vio y choco con él.

-Lo lamento.-Dijeron al unisono.

Ella siguió su camino y Peter volvió a enfrascar su cabeza con la mirada fija en el mapa.

.

.

Dos hombres con feas cicatrices en sus rostros caminaron por la vereda de una de las calles más concurridas de Chicago. Phineas había instalado su equipo de trabajo para confeccionar armas en un pequeño almacén abandonado, ellos dos estaban volviendo después de vender unas armas a tres tipos que planeaban robar el banco central, los artefactos que les dieron eran pequeños pero letales y silenciosos por lo que obtuvieron una muy buena cantidad de dinero. En la noche se reunirían con un conocido mafioso que tenía un pedido especial que hacerles y pagaría muy bien.

 _-Lo lamento.-_ Uno de ellos miró brevemente a su derecha donde ocurrió el choque entre una mujer y un niño. Tan rápido como dejÓ de mirar, volvió a hacerlo y se detuvo en seco. El otro hombre le pregunto qué le pasaba y este le señaló al muchacho. Les costó distinguirlo pero al final lo lograron. Reconocieron al mismo mocoso de la noche anterior que se les escapó entre los dedos.

Con una sola mirada estuvieron de acuerdo y caminaron hasta estar detrás del chico.

Peter sintió su sentido arácnido zumbar en su nuca, levantó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados sin hacerle mucho caso a su sexto sentido. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo ignorado cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho, otra agarrando su brazo izquierdo y una pistola presionada contra sus costillas. Contuvo la respiración y levantó la vista al hombre en su derecha.

-Nos acompañaras sin hacer ruido. ¿Entendido?- El hombre frunció el seño cuando el mocoso solo se lo quedo mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos. –Te pregunte si enten- Fue cortado abruptamente a mitad de la frase cuando el niño empezó a gritar estático en su lugar. La gente empezó a girarse viéndolos con cara rara, ambos hombres trataron de no parecer sospechosos y actuar como si el niño fuese solo un sobrino malcriado.

Fueron agarrados por sorpresa cuando Peter salió de su estopor y le dio un codazo al criminal a su derecha que lo apuntaba con el arma. Lo tomó del brazo y lo giró, doblándoselo, poniendo sus nudillos sobre su omóplato. Le dio una patada en la espalda que lo hizo caer de rostro. Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos y cuando el segundo iba a atacarlo el niño empleo la misma técnica, tomando su brazo, doblándolo, dando vuelta al hombre y con una patada enviándolo al suelo. Empezó a correr en cuanto ambos estuvieron tirados, ambos tipos se levantaron y lo comenzaron a correr.

Pese a haber comido tres porciones de fideos hacia solo unos treinta minutos Peter no estaba siendo lo suficientemente rápido, pues la falta de comida y agua hacían efecto sobre su cuerpo.

Le desesperaba ver lo lento que iban sus piernas en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado, podía escuchar a ambos hombres cerca de él y aunque muy probablemente estaban al menos a media cuadra de distancia, él sentía que los tenía pisándole los talones.

Dobló en una esquina a una avenida muy concurrida, cruzó la calle justo cuando el semáforo se estaba poniendo en verde y el auto que estaba frente a todos los demás debió frenar abruptamente y casi fue chocado por quienes estaban detrás de él. El niño se ganó varios insultos y bocinazos de la mayoría de los conductores pero estaba demasiado enfrascado en su persecución para darse cuenta.

Continuo corriendo entre la gente tanto como pudo, esperó mezclarse entre la gran cantidad de personas y que aquellos dos delincuentes no lo encontraran.

Ambos tipos fueron frenados en la avenida por la gran cantidad de autos que empezaron a pasar. Maldijeron su suerte pero lograron cruzar cuando una Peugeot Traveller cortó el tráfico al detenerse. Sin autos que cruzaran ellos dos lograron pasar y aceleraron su paso para alcanzar al mocoso.

Lo vieron cruzar una muy ancha calle y entrar a un parque, lo siguieron esquivando los autos que cruzaban la avenida y entraron a la plaza. Se detuvieron y recorrieron el lugar con una mirada. Estaba lleno de árboles y en el centro había una laguna con varios cisnes pero el mocoso no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Maldición!- Gritaron frustrados de haber perdido al mismo mocoso dos veces.

-Dejémoslo Erik.-Aconsejó el hombre del brazo tatuado. –Es solo un mocoso, no nos causara problemas. Lo buscaremos en otro momento. Hay que concentrarnos en la reunión de esta noche.

-¿Dónde lo encontraremos?

-Entre la veinte y la cuarentaicinco. Siguiendo la calle veinte hay un callejón, es un barrio muy pobre. Nadie pasa por allí.

-Muy bien, pero en cuanto hagamos la venta debemos encargarnos del mocoso. No me importa lo que Mason diga, yo lo quiero muerto.

Sin más ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia el almacén abandonado.

Peter los observó irse con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba escondido sobre el árbol junto al lugar donde segundos antes estos dos tipos habían estado parados. Su respiración se congelo en cuanto se habían frenado junto a su escondite pero ahora su cerebro registraba la información que acababa de obtener. Sacó el mapa del bolsillo de su sudadera y lo abrió, buscó la intersección entre las calles veinte y cuarentaicinco. Apretó los labios pensando, en otras circunstancias lo sensato sería avisar al Sr. Stark pero él no estaba allí y Peter no tenía forma de contactarlo. Podría interceptar a los hombres y llevarlos a la policía pero no tenia su traje para mantener su identidad en secreto. También podría dar aviso a la policía pero no le creerían.

Se grabó en la memoria el punto de encuentro de estas personas y decidió que aparecería por su cuenta y tomaría una medida de acción en el momento.

Una vez tomada la decisión su cerebro se concentro en otra cosa. _Mason,_ ese apellido le sonaba. Trató de recordar la conversación que oyó en el callejón, ¿Cómo lo habían llamado al tercer hombre con ellos? ¡Phineas! Peter agradeció a la televisión, pues solo se acordó del nombre gracias a _Phineas y Ferb._

Pensó en el nombre completo y se dio cuenta que le sonaba demasiado conocido. Phineas Mason… estaba en la lista de los buscados por la policía. En esa conversación también habían nombrado a Toomes, así que Peter estaba tratando con la misma rama de criminales que en Nueva York.

Suspiró y se golpeó la frente contra el tronco del árbol. Debía comenzar a pensar en un verdadero plan de acción.

* * *

Tony se froto las manos contra el rostro con cansancio. Estaba sentado junto a la ventana de la suite presidencial que alquiló en uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Chicago. Llevaba una semana y días buscando a Peter y aun no lograba dar con él. Intentó llamarlo sin éxito, supuso que el niño debió de quedarse sin batería. También quiso rastrearlo lo que se le dificultaba un poco al estar el dispositivo apagado y también porque Verónica le había colocado un dispositivo marca Stark para que no se lo rastrearan y alguien encontrara la escuela. Nada era imposible para Tony, menos cuando se trataba de encontrar a su niño, las cosas eran difíciles pero él no se rendiría.

Sin embargo nada evitaba que la culpa no lo carcomiera por dentro. Debería haber sabido que Peter lo necesitaba, debería haberlo tenido más cerca, y no solo eso, sino que debería haberlo llamado en cuanto se enteró de todo, pero dejó que la culpa y desesperación lo invadieran y actuó estúpidamente. En lugar de llamarlo y preguntarle donde estaba y decirle que se quedara donde estaba desperdicio todo y manejó la situación como un completo imbécil.

Fury había enviado al resto del equipo a Chicago con él para que lo ayudasen a buscar al niño. Debió de explicarles quien era el mocoso en sí, les pasó toda la información que tenía de él, que era Spiderman, dieciséis años de edad, fue visto por última vez en el edificio que SHIELD tenía en Chicago y estaba perdido. Les repartió a cada uno una foto para que supieran identificarlo, les dio a todos lentes con sensores de reconocimiento facial para ubicarlo al caminar por la calle.

Sabía que la manera más rápida de dar con él era sacar la noticia y que todos se enteraran, incluso el mismo Peter se enteraría que lo estaba buscando. Pero Tony Stark buscando desesperadamente a un niño era una noticia que correría como el viento, era una información que podría llegar a malos oídos y no arriesgaría la vida de Peter así.

Tony se dio cuenta a la perfección que al enterarse de la edad del niño Steve tuvo ganas de matarlo, pero no era el momento para esa clase de discusiones.

Clint se había retirado casi por completo del negocio, aun era un Vengador y lo veían seguido, incluso entrenaban juntos, pero dejó de ir a las misiones a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. El hombre se estaba dedicando a tiempo completo a su familia. Coincidió en que los había llevado a vacacionar a Chicago las dos semana de descaso que sus hijos tenían por las fiestas. Tony se vio más que tentado de tenerlo buscando a Peter, ojos como los de Clint eran muy necesarios en este momento, pero Natasha lo convenció de que ya eran demasiadas personas buscando, que Clint no haría la diferencia.

Estaban tratando de mantener un perfil bajo, sin trajes volando por el cielo y no salir a la calle de manera tal de ser reconocidos fácilmente. Hizo a la gente del hotel y de la compañía a la cual le compró varios autos para manejarse en la ciudad, firmar contratos de confidencialidad, tenían prohibido decir que ellos se hallaban allí o un mar de abogados les llovería encima.

Rhodey apareció con una campera de abrigo, guantes y gorro de invierno, al poco tiempo también llegaron a la sala el resto. Tony se paró y todos bajaron en turnos por el ascensor hasta afuera del edificio donde los esperaba una Peugeot Traveller negra.

Esta se había convertido en una rutina diaria, tenían seccionada cada área de Chicago que se turnarían para recorrer, estaban recibiendo ayuda para buscar a Peter de algunos agentes de SHIELD, pues Fury tenía más que claro que Verónica, la mujer que él había colocado como directora de una de las escuelas protectoras para niños mejorados genéticamente, cometió el peor error posible al perder a un niño, y si Peter no aparecía la ira de Tony caería tanto en Verónica como en Nick.

Tony conducía dirigiéndose al área que recorrerían por el día, generalmente establecían un punto de encuentro en un lugar determinado tarde en la madrugada.

El equipo estaba más que cansado de levantarse todos los días a las seis de la madrugada y a las siete estar yendo en dirección al área que debían recorrer buscando al niño hasta tarde en la noche, con poco descanso, pero todos podían ver el rostro de Tony prácticamente contorsionado de la preocupación por el niño. Rhodey les había dicho que este era el niño más tierno que jamás conoció, les aseguró que no exageraba ya que este pequeño mocoso logró meterse en el corazón de Tony, por lo que debían de creerle cuando les decía que tenía unos ojitos Bambi que a SHIELD le serían muy útiles como arma mortal. Todos rieron ante la imagen de Tony siendo manipulado por un niño con ojitos de cachorro.

Ver a su amigo y compañero de equipo tan decaído el último tiempo fue duro para todos, Tony generalmente era una piedra y guardaba sus sentimientos más profundos bajo capas y capas de tierra, los enterraba para que nadie los leyera. Natasha debía de admitir que a veces era difícil saber cuándo Tony estaba siendo afectado por algo emocional ya que no lo mostraba y se esforzaba por ocultarlo, tenía mucha experiencia ocultándolo. Pero ahora, con este niño perdido, el hombre prácticamente emitía oleadas de preocupación, frustración, miedo, su amigo se había convertido en un manojo de nervios constante y su cabeza estaba todo el día enfocada en encontrar a Peter Parker.

Tony tamborileo los dedos contra el volante del auto, el trafico de Chicago era exasperante y él solo quería bajarse y comenzar a buscar, se estaba volviendo loco de tanto caminar, observar rostros y no ver a su niño en ningún lado, tenía miedo de que alguien se hubiese enterado de la apreciación que tenía por él y ahora Peter estuviera en manos de gente que lo torturaría, tal vez para vengarse de Tony. Ross seguramente estaba al acecho y Tony le daría cualquier cosa al hombre con tal de tener a Peter de vuelta, si el ex secretario lo quería hacer firmar los acuerdos de nuevo, él lo haría y de ser necesario volvería a pelear con todo el equipo de nuevo y los haría firmar a la fuerza. Entregaría toda su fortuna, sus trajes de Ironman, todos los planos de sus proyectos incluyendo el reactor de arco, pero si al final tenia a Peter consigo entonces todo, cualquier cosa valdría la pena.

-¿Necesitas que tome el volante?- Preguntó Steve muy precavidamente. Tony de inmediato negó con la cabeza y avanzó cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

Junto a Tony estaba Steve, en el asiento trasero Scott, Thor, Bruce y Bucky iban muy apretados y detrás de ellos en la tercera fila de asientos, Wanda estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Visión, Natasha a su lado con Sam a su lado y Rhodey prácticamente con el rostro pegado al vidrio. Definitivamente necesitaban un auto más grande pero esto era lo que el mercado tenia disponible y Tony no tenía paciencia para mover sus contactos para conseguir un vehículo en el cual todos pudiesen ir cómodos, además la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban en el auto era mínima, todo su día se iba en buscar a Peter.

Tony frenó detrás de unos autos cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y no llegó a cruzar en el lapso de tiempo que había estado en verde, tenía ganas de maldecir, su impaciencia aumentaba todos los días y no tenía tiempo para un maldito semáforo en rojo, sin embargo aun mientras manejaba sus ojos iban buscando por la calle una cabellera castaña y cuando encontraba a un adolescente de cabello despeinado y castaño, su mente prácticamente enloquecía hasta que reaccionaba con la desilusión de ver que claramente no era Petey.

Cuando por fin el semáforo se puso en verde Tony avanzó pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando el auto frente a él frenó de golpe, haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo que iban en los asientos traseros revotaran y se golpearan un poco. El hombre maldijo en voz alta hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un niño que corría cruzando la calle sin prestar atención a nada.

-Toma el volante.-Le dijo a Steve. Sin esperar una respuesta se bajó y corrió tras el niño, la cantidad de gente que había era un gran obstáculo y el niño solo continuo corriendo cuando gritó su nombre.

-¡Peter!- El chico ni siquiera giró el rostro por lo que tal vez no era él pero los sensores de Friday le informaron lo contrario al reconocer su rostro.

Tony trató de perseguirlo pero finalmente le perdió el rastro. Maldijo odiando al mundo entero y corrió hacía el auto. Steve estacionó en una esquina y el multimillonario no perdió tiempo en subirse del lado del acompañante.

-¡Avanza ya!

-¡¿Por dónde?!

-Por esta calle.-Señaló. –Lo vi, juro que lo vi. Era él. Estoy seguro. ¿Fry por que dirección se fue?

La IA marcó la ruta que captó del niño en GPS del auto y los posibles lugares a los que podría haber ido.

-Busca estacionamiento cerca del parque, buscaremos por toda el área, tenemos que encontrarlo.


	23. Especial de Navidad prt7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los personajes de Marvel que se mencionan a continuación, aquellos que no perezcan a las películas, series Y/o comics, son invención mía.**

 **Gracias por los Favs: cheeseburguer, YURIKO CHUN-LI, princesasuhina, Espinela, Dani Salvatore Potter.**

 **Gracias por los Followers: Bel potter, cheeseburguer, Espinela.**

 **Y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí están sus respuestas a los reviews del capi 21 y del 22.**

 **Kagome-Black : Pueeees Peter esta en algo así como una misión, una misión individual y sin ninguna clase de respaldo. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza. Saludos.**

 **R. Sycore : La tía May volverá, su muerte es solo por este arco, los capítulos son acorde se me ocurren situaciones en que estos personajes podrían vivir. Disfruta el cap, saludos.**

 **MiloLM : Oh muchísimas gracias, espero que a pesar de la tardanza aun sigas aquí, soy muy mala para las actualizaciones continuas. Saludos.**

 **anaisescalona12 : Este capítulo no es desesperación y angustia como los otros así que no deberías de llegar a llorar, sin embargo los sentimientos que Peter ha estado acumulando desde la muerte de su tía y con toda esta aventura se van a desbordar en el próximo cap con el reencuentro tan esperado :D. Espero que disfrutes la lectura. Saludos. **

**Bellaraven03: Oh que linda eres, también te quiero. Realmente espero que este capi te guste mucho, falta poquito para el reencuentro y para las lágrimas, el prox capi esta sesenta y cinco por ciento listo XD. Disfruta y gracias por el lindo review. Saludos.**

* * *

Peter suspiró con la vista clavada en las estrellas. En cuanto ambos matones se fueron él no perdió tiempo en correr hacia la dirección que dijeron. Como ninguno de los hombres dijo la hora en la que se haría la reunión, él simplemente se subió al techo junto al callejón y espero, espero, espero y siguió esperando. Pasaron horas y muy posiblemente haya dormitado o incluso se haya dormido más de una vez, llegó a pensar que se equivocó de calle o que la reunión no se haría. Entonces escuchó las ruedas de una vieja furgoneta por el pavimento y cómo el motor se detenía. Después escuchó pasos, agudizó el oído y oyó pisadas desiguales, giró sobre si mismo y se acostó sobre su estomago, muy vagamente asomándose por el borde del techo. El gorro y la bufanda negra lo camuflaban perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Phineas y los otros dos hombres hablaron de cosas triviales, Peter maldijo la ironía al descubrir que el segundo hombre se llamaba Kevin. Memorizo esos nombres en su mente, Kevin, Phineas Mason y Erick. Los tres parecían horriblemente nerviosos, aunque Kevin y Erick lo disimulaban mucho mejor que Phineas.

Poco después estaciono frente al callejón una camioneta gris muy lujosa. De ella bajaron dos tipos mucho más grandes que Kevin y Erick, vestidos de negro. La tercera persona en bajar dejó a Peter con la boca abierta.

Reconoció un traje gris de la clase que solo los multimillonarios utilizan y un par de gafas oscuras. El hombre caminó calmada y confiadamente hasta el trió. El niño confirmó sus sospechas en cuanto los lentes de sol fueron guardados en el bolsillo del lujoso pantalón. Norman Osborn estaba a solo a unos cuantos metros de él.

Peter se concentró lo más que pudo en la conversación del grupo de hombres. Phineas sacó de la caja de la furgoneta varias armas y se las presentó al millonario.

-Necesito algo de destrucción masiva. Ya sabes que no deje ni un solo rastro de un homicidio.

-Esto es lo que buscas entonces.-Mason sacó una gran arma. –Pulveriza personas, no deja rastros. Tomaran a tu objetivo por desaparecido antes de por muerto.

-¿Funciona a larga distancia?

-¿Qué tanta distancia?

-Un tirador desde un edificio de cincuenta pisos apuntando a un hombre en la acera.

Phineas tragó saliva y se tensó. –N-no. Tiene una distancia máxima de cien metros.

A Osborn no pareció gustarle tal respuesta. Frunció el ceño y chasqueo los dedos. Uno de sus guardaespaldas se dirigió al automóvil y obtuvo de ahí un maletín negro. Los tres vendedores se tensaron, el miedo corriendo por sus venas. Cuando el maletín fue abierto vieron miles de billetes dentro de él.

-Me llevó aquellas. Esto debería ser suficiente para pagarlas. Pero quiero más.

-¿Cuántas?

-Al menos diez de cada una y una que pulverice personas desde larga distancia.

\- Son demasiadas. Me tomara tiempo.

-Ve tú cómo lo arreglas. Tienes dos meses. Te pagare bien y con lo que te estoy dando ahora debería alcanzarte para obtener gente que trabaje para ti y los materiales necesarios.

El guardaespaldas de Norman le dio a Kevin el maletín, los tres se estaban marchando con las armas cuando Osborn se dio la vuelta y observó amenazante al otro trió.

-Sobra decir Mason que si me estas buscando la cara de tonto y tus armas no funcionan, tú y tu equipo pueden esperar sentados su final. –Sin más el hombre se subió al vehículo y se fue.

Peter mismo debía de admitir que tenía la piel de gallina. Se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba los últimos sonidos del motor a la distancia. Phineas rompió el silencio suspirando y frotándose la nuca.

-Tres meses es bastante tiempo.-Dijo Kevin intentando ser optimista, sus manos revolvían su cabello castaño oscuro con nerviosismo

-No el suficiente.-Contestó Phineas.-Si queremos terminar a tiempo será necesaria ayuda, tengo unos cuantos amigos de mi negocio con Toomes que podrían ayudar. Trabajaremos día y noche pero si logramos dar con ellos llegaremos a tiempo a la fecha estimada. Sin embargo necesitare que consigan unos cuantos artículos para mí.

El ingeniero empezó a enumerar una por una todas las herramientas necesarias y los materiales para la construcción.

-Eso es demasiado metal.-Se quejó Erick.

-No lo necesito fraccionado, si consiguen planchas de metal o si pueden trasladar alguna estructura, yo luego lo fundiré y utilizare lo necesario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estimas que tenemos para conseguirlo?

-Dos o tres días. No puedo darles más.

-Hay un edificio.-Comentó Kevin.-Siguiendo la veintinueve, el lugar tiene aspiraciones de ser el edificio más alto de Chicago. Los constructores dejan todo ahí, las herramientas y la mayoría de los pilares están hechos del metal que buscas.

-Yo tengo un socio que seguro nos conseguirá un camión de carga para el traslado hasta el almacén.-Dijo Kevin. –Nos pedirá seguro un poco de dinero, pero nada que no podamos pagar.

Phineas lo pensó un segundo.-De acuerdo. Pero cuidado con los pilares que saquen, no corrompan la estabilidad del edificio o caerá sobre todas las casas y personas a su alrededor.

Peter contuvo un grito ahogado, sabiendo muy bien que a estos tipos poco les importaba si mataban a cientos dejándoles caer encima un edificio completo.

Phineas, Kevin y Erick subieron a la furgoneta y se fueron. Peter quedó solo sobre el techo del local contiguo al callejón, giró sobre si mismo y se recostó sobre su espalda con la vista fija en el cielo nocturno.

Trató de pensar con claridad y ordenar sus ideas.

Entonces, había tres vendedores de armas hechas con material alienígena en la ciudad de Chicago, estas personas tenían un encargo para Norman Osborn quien al parecer quería pulverizar a alguien con un francotirador que se asentaría en la cima de un edificio apuntando a una persona en la acera. Mientras tanto, él estaba completamente perdido sin posibilidad de contacto para pedir ayuda, por lo tanto ya tenía suficientes problemas sin tener que preocuparse por criminales peligrosos.

Peter lo pensó y evaluó la situación, tomó la decisión de interceptar a los criminales, impedirles su venta y acabar con el negocio, pero para eso necesitaba un plan de acción.

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar el edificio al que estos tipos se habían referido, el lugar era imponente frente a otras construcciones notablemente más pequeñas. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que más sorprendió a Peter, lo que más lo sorprendió fue la ironía de toda la situación. Encontró junto al lugar una casa añeja y que tenía un cartel que decía "Orfanato". Uniendo dos y dos se dio cuenta que en esta misma avenida estaba la juguetería que había visitado en la mañana, por lo cual dedujo que este debió de ser el edificio y orfanato del que el señor le había hablado.

Ajustándose el gorro y la bufanda para que no fuese posible distinguir su rostro, Peter salto con habilidad la pared de madera que se hizo para separar la construcción de los peatones.

Caminó examinando el área y debió admitir que sí era bastante grande, al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con muchos metros de pilares metálicos formando la estructura del edificio, encontró un plano de la construcción, lo dobló y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

Se sacó sus zapatillas y las dejó junto a uno de los pilares, los guantes le permitían pegarse al metal sin problema por lo que escaló observando el edificio con detenimiento. El lugar tenía aéreas mas o menos habitables. Peter dudo de la estabilidad del suelo en el sexto piso y ni siquiera toco el quinto teniendo en cuenta que no era piso sino unos cuantos tablones de madera dispersos sobre los que había que pasar con sumo cuidado.

Siguió escalando hasta llegar al final y una vez en la cima no pudo contener un suspiro que le provocó el gélido aire de la noche sobre su rostro, era una sensación que había extrañado mucho. Observó perfectamente la ciudad de Chicago, con el tráfico pesado y las luces inapagables de la noche. Por un momento se sintió en Nueva York, en aquella época en la que May vivía y él salía a patrullar, hablaba con Ned por teléfono y organizaban su itinerario para juntarse a armar algún set de legos. Volvió a suspirar pero esta vez con nostalgia. Extrañaba su vida pero sabía que no tenía tiempo de llorar, aquellos bandidos podían llegar en cualquier momento de la noche o del día siguiente, o el próximo incluso.

Ocupó su mente en su tarea como súper héroe y reviso con la mirada las casas circundantes. Había edificios más pequeños y casas demasiado cerca del lugar, la calle era una avenida por lo que era transitada en todo momento fuese de día o de noche. No importa el día o la hora si esos tipos se desasían de los pilares claves para mantener el edificio en pie entonces no solo moriría un montón de gente sino que también el dueño de la juguetería y su hija muy probablemente serían demandados por que su edificio cayera y matara a un montón de personas.

Sus manos se dirigieron inmediatamente al bolsillo de su buzo cuando una corriente fría lo hizo estremecerse. Sus dedos enguantados tocaron el papel y no pudo evitar que la imagen de una película que había adorado de niño y que aun le encantaba le viniera a la mente. "Mi pobre angelito" estaba en la lista de sus películas favoritas, le encantaba ver cómo un niño utilizaba su ingenio y elaboraba trampas para desasearse de dos tontos maleantes. Su imaginación infantil en aquella época había deseado que algo así le ocurriera y ahora tenía la situación perfecta entre sus manos.

* * *

-¿Ha visto a este niño?- Pepper se acercó a una mujer y esta le negó con la cabeza sin prestar mucha atención a la fotografía. Enseguida peguntó a una pareja joven que iba caminando y aunque ellos sí se dedicaron más a mirar la foto aun negaron y siguieron su camino. La mujer suspiro y dirigió su mirada a Tony que también preguntaba a la gente con lentes de sol puestos para evitar ser reconocido. Lo vio suspirar y cruzar la calle con la cabeza gacha dirigiéndose a ella.

-Ya no sé qué hacer. Logre burlar el sistema de seguridad instalado en el teléfono de Peter para evitar ser rastreado pero aun así solo tengo su última ubicación antes de que el teléfono se apagara. Tengo el área vigilada por si aparece por allí pero no ha vuelto. No sé qué hacer Pepper.

Su prometida lo abrazo sabiendo perfectamente lo mucho que Peter significaba para Tony, tal vez Tony no se lo hubiese demostrado al niño con gestos de afecto normales como un abrazo, pero ella se había dado cuenta. El cariño de Tony estaba en todos los protocolos que agregaba al traje, en su devoción por ampliar los conocimientos de Peter, en aquellas ocasiones que le revolvía el cabello y cuando le pedía a May que Peter se quedase el fin de semana en el compuesto solo para que el niño se divirtiera entrenando (aunque desde el punto de vista de Pepper eran más juegos que entrenamiento) con él y Rhodey.

Y si eso no bastaba para darse cuenta de lo mucho que Peter Parker significaba para Tony entonces ver cómo el multimillonario soportaba horas de maratones de Star Wars debía de ser prueba suficiente. Peter jamás se cansaba de la película y podía verla miles de veces seguidas sin descanso. Ella misma se había visto envuelta en la maratón y tampoco podía negar el cariño que sentía hacia ese adorable niño. En algún punto empezó a ver a Peter como el hijo que ellos nunca tuvieron. El niño tenía la habilidad y el encanto por la ciencia de Tony, era tan tierno y con unos ojitos de Bambi tan lindos que se ganaba el corazón de cualquiera, su simple presencia era suficiente para que Pepper tuviese ganas de abrazarlo fuerte y jamás soltarlo, y en cuando lo encontraran estaba segura que cumpliría con eso, lo abrazaría y no lo dejaría ir jamás.

A ella no le sorprendía la frustración de su prometido por hallar al muchacho, sin embargo el resto del equipo, que no fuera Rhodey, aun tenía dificultades para procesar toda la situación. No es como si Pepper pudiese culparlos, todos ellos habían presenciado de primera mano lo difícil que era para Tony tratar a los niños pequeños. El Tony Stark que conocieron antes de la separación del equipo no era el mismo que ahora, había cambiado mucho y eso se debía en gran parte a Peter Parker. Pepper estaba inmensamente agradecida con el niño ya que su intervención en la vida de Tony fue para bien, el hombre procuraba no beber ni una gota de alcohol por si el niño lo necesitaba y después de que Los Vengadores se disolvieran eso fue muy importante, ya que de no ser porque Tony sabía que debía cuidar de Peter entonces se hubiese hundido en una espiral de desesperación, alcohol y fiestas.

Aun así Tony mantenía su típica personalidad frente al público, solo en presencia del niño el multimillonario se permitía relajarse y solo concentrarse en cosas triviales como películas o elegir entre palomitas dulces o saladas. Entonces el estallido del hombre ante la ausencia de Peter provocó conmoción en el equipo, quienes si bien habían conocido a Spiderman en Alemania no pensaron ni imaginaron que el niño tras la mascara eventualmente crecería tanto en el corazón de Tony.

Todos estaban desesperados buscando a Peter pues si no lo encontraban pronto, estaba seguros que el mundo del multimillonario se derrumbaría por completo. Los problemas de confianza en el equipo aun estaban allí, también algunos antiguos resentimientos. La tensión permanente entre Tony, Clint y Wanda era palpable, el arquero y la mentalista aun guardaban sus rencores y ninguno de los tres quería sentarse y hablar de ello. Con Steve las cosas si bien eran difíciles no lo eran tanto pues entre ambos hombres habían llegado a un acuerdo de respeto y entendimiento. Ambos tenían sus razones más que fuertes para hacer lo que hicieron y si bien la confianza no estaba reconstruida sí había comprensión de ambas partes.

Preocupado por su amigo Steve tampoco descansaba buscado al muchacho, había hablado muy poco con él pero por lo que vio en Alemania, los noticieros y lo que Rhodey le contó, era un niño realmente tierno y de buen corazón. Aunque en muchos aspectos se parecía a Tony, ya que tenía un impulso por hacer lo imprudente y culparse a si mismo de las cosas malas que sucedían y estaban fuera de su poder.

 _-Oye Steve ¿Crees que Stark pueda añadir algunas modificaciones a las lentes de mi traje de Falcon? Porque estos anteojos son por mucho mejores en el reconocimiento facial._

La voz de Sam a través del auricular lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente. –Sam concéntrate. ¿Alguien tiene algo?

 _-Nada en el parque.-_ Respondió Natasha. _–Ya registre las cámaras de seguridad y el niño ha estado rondando por aquí con bastante frecuencia. En algún momento volverá, de eso estoy segura. Denle la información a Stark así se relaja un poco._

Steve asintió aunque la mujer no pudiese verlo. Hizo una nota mental para decírselo a Tony y dejar a alguien vigilando la zona para que el hombre no insistiera en quedarse él. También debía informarle a Fury quien, si tuviese cabello, lo estaría perdiendo por la constante presión que le causaba el hecho de si él niño no aparecía o al contrario aparecía herido o muerto, pues una denuncia y/o guerra con Tony Stark no era lo que SHIELD necesitaba cuando aun estaban tambaleándose en la cuerda floja y luchando por prevalecer estables después de su reintegración. Ahora mismo Shield era una pirámide muy delicada y la menor ráfaga de viento podría tirarla y destrozarla.

El hombre suspiró y se frotó una mano por el rostro con cansancio, Tony no era el único que necesitaba un descanso.

 _-¿Sabes Steve?-_ Dijo Natasha _.-_ _Estuve viendo estos videos de You Tube y este niño tiene mucho potencial y habilidad. En cuanto lo encontremos tu y yo debemos entrenarlo y hacer que patee el trasero de Bucky y Sam otra vez, pero esta vez en lugar de verlo por las cámaras de aeropuerto lo presenciamos en vivo y primera fila ¿Qué dices?_

 _-Natasha, tu si sabes que estamos en el mismo canal de comunicación ¿verdad? PUEDO OIRTE._

 _-Esas cosas a mi nunca se me escapan Willson. No me vas a negar que el mocoso sin ninguna experiencia en combate aun fuera capaz de patearte el trasero._

 _-Tuvo suerte. Soy un soldado entrenado. Ningún niño debería poder ganarme, mucho menos uno sin experiencia._

 _-Ohooo pero estas olvidando que un niño ya te ganó. Y no solo eso, peleabas junto al Soldado del Invierno y aun así el mocoso te pateo el trasero y el video ya tiene más de seis mil millones de reproducciones. ¿Qué crees que piense el oficial que te entreno? Debe estar decepcionado después de que te ganó una arañita bebé._

 _-Y a ti te ganó una hormiga parlanchina._

 _-Oigan, no se metan conmigo.-_ La voz de Scott se escucho en queja tras el comunicador.

Steve maldijo por lo bajo y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza tratando de contar hasta diez y deseando poder cruzar el intercomunicador y golpear a cada uno en el rostro.

 _-Ni si quiera sé para qué hacemos esto, no es como si Stark fuera a ayudarnos si estuviéramos en su lugar.-_ Comentó Wanda.

 _-Independientemente de las decisiones del , Wanda esto se trata de un niño con un ADN mejorado que podría ser secuestrado para beneficio de Hydra si no lo hayamos primero. –_ Alegó Vision. – _Por lo que nuestro deber es encontrarlo y cerciorar su seguridad._

 _-Oigan ¿alguno ya vio el video del gatito que trepa el árbol de navidad y se cae arriba de la abuela? ¡Es muy gracioso!-_ Rio Thor. _–Lo estoy viendo en una de las pantallas grandes en el centro._

 _-¡También lo estoy viendo!- Festejó Scott.-A mi hija le encanta, es muy divertido. Durante mucho tiempo desee que algo así le pasara a mi ex suegra pero nunca tuve suerte._

 _-Oye Natasha, ya es enserio. Podría ganarle al mocoso con los ojos cerrados._

 _-Oh deja de llorar Willson, si no serás un ganador al menos aprende a ser un buen perdedor._

 _-¡Visión, Stark nos traiciono y tu lo ayudaste!_

 _-Wanda esa discusión quedó en el pasado. Debes soltarlo y aprender a perdonar, no estás actuando bien._

 _-¡Mira Scott! Ahí lo pasan de nuevo. Jajajajaja nunca me canso de este video. Oh tienes que ver la foto que le saque a mi hermano, está parado junto a un gato negro que tiene la misma expresión que él._

Scott estalló en risas mientras todas las demás discusiones continuaban a la vez, era inexplicable cómo podían entenderse estando todos hablando al mismo tiempo.

-¡YA BASTA!- Gritó Steve, inmediatamente el silencio se hizo del otro lado de las comunicaciones. -¿Acaso esto es un juego para ustedes? Jamás se han comportado así en ninguna misión y deciden hacerlo cuando hay un niño perdido en una de las ciudades más grandes de Estados Unidos y este niño muy posiblemente podría ser capturado por Hydra o algún otro loco y a ustedes parece estarles importando muy poco. ¿Se dan cuenta que si no lo encontramos Tony quedara destrozado? ¿Se dan cuenta que este niño podría morir si no lo hayamos?- El silencio le siguió a la pregunta y nadie se atrevió a responder sin la certeza de si la pregunta era capciosa o no. -¿SE DAN CUENTA?- Un murmullo de pequeños "si" atravesó las silenciosas comunicaciones. –Entonces dejen de pelear y concéntrense en lo que importa aquí. Actúen como adultos no como niños de jardín de infantes.

Steve apagó su intercomunicador mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz respirando pesadamente. Cuando su respiración se calmó miró a ambos lados y agradeció que fuera lo suficientemente tarde en la noche como para que prácticamente no hubiesen peatones y que esta calle fuese muy poco transitada. Solo recibió extrañas miradas de un vagabundo sentado a un lado de la calle.

Ignorando al hombre Steve reanudo la marcha para continuar su búsqueda. No pararía hasta dar con el niño. Le debía mucho a Tony, su amigo ya había perdido a sus padres, no perdería tampoco a Peter. Steve se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

Peter se sentó en el suelo con los planos extendidos frente a él y comenzó a dibujar con un lápiz cada parte de su plan. Se preguntó cómo hacían los personajes de las películas de acción para estar siempre tan tranquilos y con miradas de determinación en las películas, él casi saltaba de alegría y adrenalina. Basicamente era un niño que estaba poniendo trampas en todo un lugar para atrapar a dos delincuentes sumamente peligrosos. Estaba viviendo una película de acción… esto era súper cool, y aterrador al mismo tiempo

Cuando terminó de idear su plan escribió al reverso del plano los materiales que necesitaría para llevarlo a cabo, algunos los podría encontrar fácilmente en el área de construcción pero para otros necesitaría trabajar.

Salió del lugar y caminó hasta todas las tiendas de electrónica que conoció estando allí, en los botes de basura logró encontrar una cantidad increíble de materiales que definitivamente le servirían, la mayoría estaba en un estado relativamente bueno. Volvió al edificio a medio construir con los brazos llenos de lo que algunos llamarían chatarra.

No perdió el tiempo en ponerse a trabajar, por suerte había una caja de herramientas en el lugar que le fue de mucha ayuda. Le sorprendió la cantidad de cámaras que la gente arrojaba, no necesito mucho tiempo para arreglarlas a todas. Aun así aquella fue una noche larga de arduo trabajo, eran las seis a.m y estaba trabajando en el lugar, preparándolo para el golpe de la noche. A las doce del mediodía se alegró de tener la más de la mitad terminado justo cuando su estomago gruño en protesta.

Buscó algo de comida y comenzó a preparar el lugar para llevar a cabo su plan en la noche. Terminó a las tres de la tarde y cayó agotado en el suelo de cemento duro, sus ojos se cerraron por su cuenta y se quedó dormido.


End file.
